Not Ideal
by lightning-scars
Summary: When Poppet first arrived at Hogwarts she never dreamed that she'd have to encounter cut-throat Quidditch matches, veela ex-girlfriends, common room stripping, elf chefs and Wotters. But yet here she was: encountering all these on the daily. [beautiful cover by draco luva @ tda (xLaLaLaura)]
1. Welcome To Hogwarts

Poppet sighed, sinking back into her seat on the train. She was bored. It didn't help that she didn't want to be here. She wasn't feeling changing schools again. But yet, here she was, on the Hogwarts Express. Her parents assured her she could stay here to do her NEWTs. , but who knew if they were telling the truth or lying. They said that about her last school but then her dad took that 'permanent, we promise' job at the Ministry of Magic in London, England and here she was.

Poppet's last school had been Beauxbatons' in France, as her father had accepted a position as assistant to the French Minister of Magic, but that lasted about 6 months before he decided his true passion was to be an Auror - in England! Why he couldn't have worked in France, where he did his 3 years training, was beyond Poppet but she had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with Harry Potter. He was an Auror for the English ministry and you would have to try very hard to find someone as enthusiastic a Harry Potter supporter than Poppet's father, Douglas.

The train chugged along the track, tearing through the British countryside. Poppet watched out of the window as trees and fields zipped by. A clattering in the hall outside her carriage drew her eyes from the window and she saw two girls peering into her carriage, pointing and smirking. She got up out of her seat and opened the door, pushing her honey-blonde hair out of her face. "Can I help you?"

"Oh – er, sorry! We didn't mean to be – er – rude!" said the clearly oldest of the two girls. She was donning Gryffindor robes and ginger hair, her face was scarlet as she muttered her apologies, "we just noticed – uh well, you seem new – and you need to put on your robes."

Poppet wasn't in the mood to be a bitch. Begrudgingly, she smiled, "Oh! Thanks for reminding me, girls. I'm new here. I don't know whether I'm coming or going." The niceness felt bitter on her tongue. Poppet needed friends, though, if she was going to have any chance of enjoying her last two years of school, "I'm Poppet. Poppet Hastings. And you two are?"

"I'm Rose Weasley," said the older of the two, "And this is my cousin, Lily. She's only a first year but I guess you two will be at the sorting together."

Ah, shit. Poppet was going to be lumped into the sorting with a load of 11 year olds. Not a good look. "Well – I'm not a first year."

"I know," Rose smiled, "I – I can see that." Her eyes panned to Poppet's very low cut top, "but you'll need a house."

Poppet coughed, "I'm actually a sixth year."

Rose beamed, "I'm a fourth year! I hope you're in Gryffindor - like me!" She showed off the red and gold tie she was wearing with pride. "Anyway, you better get your robes on because we'll be arriving soon. C'mon Lily, let's go and find Hugo."

"Okay," Lily said, quietly. She followed Rose out of the carriage.

Poppet drew the curtains and quickly undressed herself and put on her robes. She forced her home clothes into her trunk and resumed her slouched position on the train seat until the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. Poppet stood up and pulled her trunk out into the passageway and on to the platform. People were squealing and Poppet was almost knocked aside in her hustle and bustle of the platform.

"FIRST YEARS! THIS WAY FIRST YEARS! YER HAVE T'COME WITH ME!" A very large man stood on the platform, towering above everyone else. His bushy beard and stature would have made him unapproachable but his kind, deep-set eyes told another story.

"Miss Hasting! Over here, Miss Hastings!" An elderly witch in green robes and an emerald hat to match was waving frantically at Poppet over the heads of the new and returning students on the platform. Poppet hastily made her way over to the witch, taking out a second year with her trunk on her way over there, "Miss Hastings, hello. Pleased to meet you, I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts! I am here to welcome you today, because we want to get you sorted and sat with your house before the chaos of the first years ensues!"

Poppet nodded, "Oh thank god. I was worried I'd have to stand up there with all of them looking out of place."

"No, we understand that would be... undesirable to say the least. If you come with me now we can get a carriage to the castle and get you sorted and sat down very quickly!" McGonagall smiled at Poppet in a way a mother would smile at her child and Poppet felt safe and happy that she wasn't going to be singled out.

Sat in the carriage, McGonagall tried to strike up a conversation. "So, you were at Beauxbatons before? For how many years?"

"For 4 years. My dad was training to be an Auror in France and he got a job over here so we had to move. I was in America for my first 2 years of schooling though, in Salem," Poppet said, smiling politely.

"Oh – an auror! How exciting! Has he started yet?" McGonagall asked, her sunken eyes lighting up.

"No, ma'am. He starts on the 30th of September. He's very excited. Reckons he'll get to work with all sorts of famous wizards. Including Harry Potter." Poppet enjoyed name-dropping Harry. It got a nice reaction from older wizards who remembered the Battle of Hogwarts and the victory over the death eaters fondly.

"Ah yes, Harry! I wonder how he's doing. His boys are here, you know. Albus is in his third year and James in his sixth, like you. His daughter is starting this year, actually. You might get to know James; he'll be in some of your classes!" McGonagall was clearly very excited about the Potter family. "I taught Harry and his wife, Ginny. And I taught Harry's parents, too! Lovely bunch, the Potters!"

"Wow," Poppet whispered. She had zoned out from the Potter-babble and saw the castle in front of her.

"Ah, yes. Impressive, isn't it?" McGonagall smiled fondly at the castle, "Get ready, we're nearly here."

Poppet hopped out of the carriage that was seemingly drawn by nothing and followed McGonagall up the large stone steps into the entrance hall. They walked into the Great Hall and Poppet looked up at the famous ceiling, bewitched to look like the night's sky. She was led down the length of the hall between two large, wooden tables and up to the end where a bunch of teachers sat and chattered in hushed tones. They smiled at Poppet who smiled back, before McGonagall sat Poppet down on a chair in front of them and placed a dusty black hat on her head. The hat erupted to life causing Poppet to scream as it whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, interesting." It said.

"Excuse me?" Poppet coughed.

"Feisty, you are. A bit of a spitfire. But not a dark heart." The hat mumbled.

"Hey – I'm not a spitfire!" Poppet protested.

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed, but spirited..." The hat continued to insult her, "I think I know where to put you... GRYFINNDOR!"

McGonagall cheered, "Fantastic!"

Students were starting to file in now, sitting at their tables. McGonagall directed Poppet to a table and told her she had to meet the first years. Poppet sat down as the table around her started to fill. She felt a whoosh of air and suddenly Rose Weasley was beside her, excited. "They sorted you already?! You're a Gryffindor?!"

"Yeah," Poppet said, unenthusiastically. She was starving and apparently they did good food here, "That piece of shit hat called me a spitfire."

Rose laughed awkwardly, "It does that."

"So, I better get to know you all. I'm Poppet Hastings. Originally from Britain, then from America, then from France and now back in Britain. And, apparently, I'm a spitfire," Poppet said, looking around the table. Everyone was looking at her. She smiled weakly.

"I'm Albus, but everyone calls me Al," A boy with messy black hair and green eyes smiled across the table at Poppet, "I'm in the fourth year."

"I'm Roxanne," A girl with dark skin and a warm smile sat next to Albus, "I'm in the sixth year."

"Yeah, unfortunately," a boy next to her snorted, "I'm James. James Potter. You may have heard of my dad. He kinda killed the Dark Lord. It was kinda a big deal. I'm also in the sixth year."

"Don't be an ass, James," Roxanne smacked him on the arm, "Everyone knows about Uncle Harry. Al didn't feel the need to bring him up."

"That's because he hates dad because dad gave him a stupid name," James laughed. Albus looked hurt.

"I don't hate dad," Albus retorted, "You're the one who hates dad. You must be; why else would you get such bad O. ?"

"Shut up, runt," James hissed.

Poppet seemed to have found herself amongst a family row. Was everyone here related? Was Gryffindor the house for the incest?

"That's enough, you two!" Roxanne snapped, "You're scaring Poppet."

All attention was drawn back to Poppet. She smiled shyly at the table of Harry Potter's relatives. Never had she felt more intimidated, "so, are you all related?"

"We are, but not everyone in the house is, obviously. And not all of our relatives are in this house. Obviously. My brother Fred was, but he left last year. He's a beater for the Wimbourne Wasps reserves now. Victorie, our cousin, also was but she's also left. Got married this summer," Roxanne explained, "Let's see. We have Dominique in Ravenclaw. Louis in Hufflepuff. Lily and Hugo are being sorted today, as they're first years!"

"Wow. Big family," Poppet smiled.

The sorting began and to the delight of the Potter-Weasley-Whatever gang, Hugo and Lily were sorted into Gryffindor. A large feast followed. Poppet chatted to Roxanne. She liked Roxanne. She would allow Roxanne to be her friend.

"Christmas is always hectic but Granny can cook a feast," Roxanne said, "Hogwarts could learn a thing or two from Molly Weasley!"

Poppet laughed, "If the food is better than this then I'm spending Christmas at yours. My dad would come too. He'd have kittens sitting at Christmas dinner with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Oh, is he a fan?" James interjected, "Does he want an autograph from Harry's flesh and blood. His first born. His favourite."

"Shut up, James," Albus snapped, "Why are you trying to wind me up today?"

"It's funny," James shrugged, "Come on, Al. You know I don't mean it. Lily's not crying about it. Are you, Lil?"

Lily ignored him and continued talking to another first year girl she'd made friends with.

"Where are Lars and Thomas, James?" Roxanne asked, looking up and down the table, "Usually you're with them at feasts."

"Yeah – uh – we had a falling out on the train," James grumbled, "they're just jealous because I'm Quidditch Captain this year, now Fred's left."

Roxanne didn't press any further and Albus changed the subject to how excited he was to have dropped Muggle Studies this year and the rest of the feast continued without a cross word.

Poppet looked around at this family. A strange bunch they were. Some had fiery ginger hair, some had deep black hair, some had blue eyes, and some had brown eyes. Some were dark-skinned and some had fairer skin. Poppet wondered how long it would be until the whole world was taken over by Weasley-Potter-whatevers.


	2. Quidditch Qualms

Poppet found it easy enough to settle into life at Hogwarts. She was taking mostly the same subjects as Roxanne and had her in a lot of her classes which was helpful when she didn't quite know which way to go. The girls in her dorm were lovely and she spent her evenings chatting to them and the Weasley-Potter clan before curling up under her duvet reading 'Hogwarts: A History' so she was somewhat more clued up on the castle she called her home.

The last Sunday of September was unseasonably warm. Poppet returned from breakfast alone. She had a foot-long essay to do for Monday afternoon and was keen to make a start. The common room was quiet as everyone was either at breakfast still or enjoying what appeared to be the last of the year's warmth. Poppet was buried in books, quills and parchment when she heard the portrait hole swing open and heard voices. She grumbled as she closed her books. Guess she'd have to go to the library.

James Potter walked into the common room with Al. They were talking loudly about Quidditch and James had a sheet of parchment in his hand and pin. He pinned the parchment to the notice board in the common room and then noticed Poppet sat in the corner.

"Hey, Poppet," he said and Albus whipped around, noticing her with a smile.

"Hi, James. Hi, Al." Poppet smiled back.

"Are you signing up?" Albus asked. Excitement flickered in his eyes.

"For?" Poppet questioned.

"Quidditch trials!" James exclaimed, "My first ones as Captain! It would be good if you signed up. We need more diversity on the team – it's all Weasleys. Course, we are related to exceptional players!"

"Sounds great," Poppet smiled, "I was a chaser for my house team at Beauxbatons but I don't think I'm really that great. I did make the team but you know what the French are like at Quidditch!"

Albus and James both chuckled. "Tryouts are Tuesday. Better see you there."

Poppet assured them that she would. She also assured them that once she had this essay down she'd come and sit outside with them on the grass by the lake. She had read in Hogwarts: A History that nice weather at Hogwarts in the first term isn't something to take for granted so she hurried to finish her essay. Lunchtime rolled around and she still hadn't written the conclusion but she decided to leave it and come back to it tomorrow morning. She left the common room through the portrait hole and headed down to the Great Hall.

On her way, she saw Rose. She was about to call out to her but saw she was not going in the direction of the Great Hall and was instead making her way down to the Dungeons. Poppet shrugged, assuming she was catching up with some potions work and continued on her way down to the Great Hall, narrowly avoiding being drenched by a cheeky Peeves who was hanging around the corridors like a bad smell.

Impressed with herself that she hadn't got lost, Poppet entered the Great Hall and scanned it for someone she knew. She saw Roxanne and two other girls in her dorm, Florence Kreep and Jocelyn Jenkins, sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table and she slid in beside them. They welcomed her, enthusing about Quidditch trials, which was now the talk of the Gryffindor table.

"I was on the team last year," Florence said, "I was the Keeper. But Albus is trying out this year and he's a Potter. Harry was amazing at Quidditch, so is Ginny and they seem to have passed that talent on to their children. Plus, James is captain so he's bound to pick his brother."

"I don't think you've got to worry," Roxanne smiled, "James and Al will be fighting before long and you'll be invited back."

"I'm trying out," Poppet said.

"What position do you play?" asked Jocelyn.

"Chaser," Poppet said, shovelling a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"You've got a decent shout," Roxanne speculated, "We're in need of two chasers. Two of the best left last year. You decent?"

Poppet swallowed, "I guess." Poppet was new to modesty. She had made the conscious decision that she would turn over a new leaf at this school and not be the asshole she was at her last school. She had made more enemies that friends from what she called being 'sassy' (but really she was just being a dick) and she didn't want to lose any of these friends she had made. These were the most friends she ever had.

"We'll see," James smirked, as he came and sat down with the girls.

"Have you still not made up with your friends?" Roxanne asked; a tone of irritation to her voice.

"They're being assholes," James retorted.

Roxanne and James argued playfully for a while. Poppet smiled and laughed along as she ate her salad but she wasn't really paying much attention. Rose had just walked into the Great Hall and had sat down with a group of fourth years. They were laughed and excitedly talking about Quidditch, from what Poppet could hear, but Rose seemed distracted. Maybe she'd had a rough time with the Potions Master.

Lunch ended and Poppet, Florence, Jocelyn and Roxanne headed down to the lake to soak up the last of the sun. It was pleasant but there was a chill to the air. The girls discussed in depth what Poppet believed to be a very mundane subject: boys. The male of the species had never really seemed like they were worth wasting time discussing, in Poppet's opinion. Sure, she had crushes on boys in the past but never perused it further. It seemed like a waste of time. She was going to wait until boys had matured. If that day ever came.

"Anyone caught your eye then, Pops?" Florence asked, giggling. She was using her wand and summoning spells to get rocks from the bottom of the lake. She was then throwing the rocks back into the water and repeating the process.

Poppet smiled, "No, I don't think so."

"You know who's growing into their looks?" Jocelyn said coyly, "Scorpius Malfoy."

Roxanne laughed, "Don't let Rose hear you say that. She hates him. I think Uncle Ron imparted that into her."

"Who's Scorpius Malfoy?" Poppet asked.

"He's a boy in Rose's year," Roxanne explained, "during the second war, his father and grandfather got caught up with... Voldemort." Even now people cringed at his name. Even after Harry Potter had killed him in the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone knew they were safe, people didn't like to hear the name of the wizard who caused so much suffering, "His father changed his ways and he married a good witch and had Scorpious. However, Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione were sort of um – rivals with Draco at school. Uncle Ron still hates him and thus, so does Rose. Can't stand him. Says he's an arrogant pure-blood bastard."

Poppet laughed, "I didn't know there were any pure-bloods left."

"They're few and far between but they're still out there," Roxanne said, "Although after the war there is much more of a... tolerance in their community for those of Muggle descent."

Poppet nodded. "So we avoid the Malfoy boy at all costs?"

"I think he's alright. Rose and Hugo hate him though. I don't think James and Al are very keen either, to be honest." Roxanne said. There was a loud 'sploosh' as Florence threw another rock into the lake. The wind was starting to pick up and a bitter gust made the girls shiver.

"We should go back up to the castle," Jocelyn said, looking around. Many other groups were picking up their belongings and heading back up to school. It was only about four in the afternoon but it was starting to get chillier. Poppet pulled herself up off the grassy bank and the four girls walked up to the castle.

They reached the common room and saw James' very crude notice about Quidditch tryouts had been covered by another piece of parchment. James was cursing, pulling it off and hiding it below his tryout notice.

"Bloody notice," He muttered, "Nobody cares about Hogsmeade."

"Ooh, gimme," Jocelyn snatched the parchment from James' hands and read it aloud to the other girls, " _Hem-hem_. Attention students. There will be a Hogsmeade trip in two Sundays time. If you haven't handed in your permission forms, make sure your head of house gets them immediately."

There were excited murmurs from around the common room. Poppet knew Hogsmeade was a village near the castle, as her mother had looked it up after she was given a permission slip to sign to say that Poppet was allowed to leave the castle for these outings. Apparently Honeydukes had a branch at Hogsmeade and Poppet was very excited to replenish her stock of Sugar Quills, as she had finished off her last one last night. So many exciting things were happening at once and Poppet had to remind herself to keep her mind focused on her studies.

 **A/N:** _Hi guys. Thanks for reading so far. Poppet is an OC I've had for a while and I really like her and I wanted to put her in a New Generations setting. I want your views and criticism, so let me know. Can anyone guess what secret Poppet is going to uncover. I'm going to introduce some more characters into the next few chapters. You're all awesome. Also, I am worried it may be too dialogue_ _heavy. Let me know. Reviews are always welcome! PS: sorry for any typos!_


	3. Stupid-fy!

Tuesday night came around very quickly and everyone at the Gryffindor table was talking loudly and excitedly about the prospect of a new Quidditch team. Annoyingly, Poppet's broom from home hadn't turned up yet so she was going to have to try out on a school broom. This was a disadvantage to say the least, especially since she was used to riding a Nimbus 3001, which was a fast broom with anti-jinx varnish. The school brooms had not been updated for about 12 years, Poppet had heard. This meant that it was likely she'd be riding a Cleansweep 13 or something equally as appalling.

The lamb stew served at tonight's dinner was going cold on the plates of many at the Gryffindor table. Nerves were being shown. Poppet ate hers up quickly. She will need the energy, she told herself. She was nervous but not as nervous as some of her peers, it seemed. She swallowed a huge mouthful of pumpkin juice and then made her excuses. She wanted to psyche herself up for the tryouts. She put on a pair of sporting robes that her mother had bought for her, just in case she wanted to keep up with the Quidditch. Poppet had told her not to be ridiculous, that she'd never want to play Quidditch at _Hogwarts_. It was the most cut-throat and brutal school for inter-house Quidditch and she was almost certain before she arrived that she didn't want to play. However, something was pulling her towards playing so she had hastily written to her mother and asked her to send her broom to Hogwarts.

She walked down to the pitch with Roxanne. Roxanne wasn't trying out for the team – despite her mother and her father's talents – because she said she couldn't bear being on the team with James. Poppet laughed but it bothered her that, if she were to make the team, James would be a very demanding Quidditch captain. She wasn't the sort to deal well under immense pressure – although her OWL results told a different story.

The pitch was full of hopeful Gryffindors clutching brooms and huddling in a large semi circle around James who, by his facial expression, was delighting in the attention. "Okay everyone; we are going to start with a quick fly around the pitch to check you all – well – can actually fly. We'll start in groups. Third years..." James scanned the crowd to make sure there was nobody younger trying out "... mount your brooms. Everyone else; stay back."

Poppet took a step back and watched the weedy third years soaring around the pitch. They were okay. None were particular stars. The fourth years and fifth years did the same. Albus – Poppet noticed – was one of the strongest fliers she'd seen all evening. Finally, it was her time to fly. She mounted her broom and kicked off from the ground and soared into the air. The Cleansweep she was riding was okay. It wasn't a patch on her own broom but it did what she needed it to do. She spun around in the air and flew level with the crowd, giving Roxanne a confident smile as she flew up to pass over the hoops and then landed gracefully back on the pitch. James smiled at her and she smiled back, very aware that she'd done quite well.

As she was trying for a chaser position, she soon enough found a Quaffle in her hands and was asked to put it past a keeper. Poppet did so with ease and James flashed her another toothy grin as she landed. Poppet was made to catch and pass the ball between team-mates several times and then James sent all the hopefuls on their way and told them a final team list would be posted later that evening. Poppet went to shower and returned to the common room, where James was sat alone in the corner, scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"You flew well today," Albus said to Poppet as she sat down by the fire, "I will be surprised if James doesn't put you on the team."

"Thanks Al," Poppet replied. She felt nervous that she wasn't as good as some of the other chasers.

"Wannna hear my predictions?" asked Florence. Before anyone could say anything, Florence starting chattering away, "James as seeker. Obviously. You as keeper, Al. Poppet, Lars and that guy Logan in the fifth year as Chasers. Beaters have to be Tom and Rose. That's what I think, anyway."

Albus laughed, "You'll make the team, Flo. You saved one more penalty than me anyway. Plus, I don't mind not being on the team. I have plenty of time after you guys leave to make the team."

Florence gave Albus a friendly smile and then began to enthuse about how hot Tom had looked in his Quidditch attire. Poppet smiled and nodded and Albus, clearly feeling awkward, got up and walked away. They were joined ten minutes later by a flustered Rose Weasley. Her hair was tied in a lose braid and her eyes shone with excitement.

"How d'you think you played, Flo?" Rose asked, "I thought you were amazing!"

Florence blushed and paid Rose a similar compliment in return. James was still sat in the corner, brow furrowed and quietly humming to himself in sheer concentration.

"How's the team looking, James?" Poppet called over. He grunted in response. Flo smiled knowingly at Poppet. Rose made her excuses and headed off out of the common room.

Once she'd left, James stood up and made his way to the notice board. Everyone in the room looked up at him with wild eyes. James smiled weakly and pinned the parchment to the board. He muttered something that sounded like "don't hate me" as everyone in the common room got up and charged towards the board. Poppet was at the front of the surge and her eyes scanned the list hungrily.

 ** _GRYFINNDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM_**

 _Seeker – JAMES POTTER_

 _Keeper – FLORENCE KREEP_

 _Chasers – TOBIAS HOLT  
POPPET HASTINGS  
ALBUS POTTER_

 _Beaters – ROSE WEASLEY  
BLANE HUGHES _

_Sorry for any offence caused. I chose who I thought was best. There's always next year (and rogue bludgers to pray for!) x_

Poppet was too happy to see her name on the list that at first she didn't notice the drama that seemed to unfold behind her. She was nearly poked in the eye by a large blonde boy who had has wand ready and pointed at James.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" James spat at the boy. James had his wand out now.

"You didn't put Lars and I on the team?" The boy, who Poppet was guessing was Tom, sneered back, "You know we are better than Tobias and Blane. You know that. You know we're better than your _brother._ But you did that just to spite us. You're nasty, James Potter. And petty. And you think because your dad is famous-"

James snapped. He raised his wand. _"STUPEFY!"_

Tom shot backwards and hit the back of one of the sofas in the common room. As he was pulling himself up, James shouted _"IMMOBULUS_!" and Tom was very still. Everyone looked in shock from James to Tom and then back to James.

"I want you all to know," James said, very calmly, "that favouritism did not occur when I was picking the teams. While my brother was an okay keeper, he showed skills of a better chaser. I'm sorry if you think the team I picked is unfair, but it is what I have chosen. Practices are on Wednesday evenings from 6:30-8pm and Saturday afternoons from 2-4pm. Goodnight."

Everyone was in shock. Nobody could quite believe what had just happened. Tom was unfrozen and rushed to the hospital wing, as he assumed from the aching in his side that he had broken ribs. After a lot of convincing, he decided not to rat on James to McGonagall for the good of the Quidditch team.

James shyly sat down next to Poppet at the Gryffindor table on Wednesday morning for breakfast. Lars gave him a dirty look as he sat down. James winced as if he was in a great deal of pain and quietly helped himself to a sausage and several pieces of bacon. Poppet watched him carefully.

"Good morning," He said, quietly, pouring coffee into a golden mug in front of him and taking a sip, "Sleep well?"

Roxanne, Poppet, Albus, Florence, Jocelyn, Tobias, Lily and Hugo all stared at James, not speaking. They had been having an animated conversation about last night's events before James had walked into the hall.

"Where's Rose?" James wondered aloud. Again, nobody spoke.

After what seemed like a life-time of silence, the morning post arrived. A letter was dropped in front of James and he opened it. His brow furrowed and he looked across the table at his brother who clearly was aware of the subject matter of the letter as he looked away as soon as James looked up. "Oh... Al. When did you manage to tell them?"

"Last night. I sent an owl after try-outs to tell them I made the team. And... what you had done kind of... came out," Albus said in a very small voice.

"Mum's angry," James said, quietly. He folded the letter away and slipped it in his pocket, "but that's to be expected. Dad's input was not to abuse my position. I don't think I am."Nobody said anything. James was starting to get irritated. "Stop sitting around in shocked silence. I know I did a bad thing. I _know_ it. I have said sorry to Tom. You're meant to be my friends and family. Stop acting like you've never seen someone be jinxed before. You're a load of losers." He got up from the table and Poppet didn't see him again until Potions that afternoon.

After Potions, Roxanne and Poppet made their way down to the Greenhouses for Herbology. A usual walk for the two but usually they were accompanied by James. Today they were not. He stormed ahead of them out of the classroom and stomped angrily up the stairs from the Dungeons.

"You know, he's on thin ice, that boy," Poppet said, "he's burned his bridges with his best mates and now us. What's he going to do with no friends?"

Roxanne shook her head, "I don't know. He's always been like this. He'll come crawling back to her. He's cancelled Quidditch tonight, you know."

"I'm not surprised," Poppet said, "Tobias and Blane are the only ones on the team not pissed off with him."

Roxanne sighed, "In the fourth year, he fell out with Lars and Tom. He made the Quidditch team and they didn't, so they got mad. He was being cocky and they couldn't stand him anymore so they stopped talking."

"Quidditch causes so many rows here," Poppet had noticed.

"It's foul how seriously they take it," Roxanne was suddenly angry, "it's just a bloody game but it ruins friendships all the time."

Popped nodded. She'd noticed. It seemed literally insane to her that a game could cause so much disruption in relationships. Roxanne went on to tell Poppet about a time where James had a girlfriend. Last year he was dating a girl called Jeanette Fields from Ravenclaw. They'd been dating a few months, James had even told his parents about her, but they broken up in a horrible, public row after Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor at Quidditch.

"Terrible game," said Roxanne as she opened the greenhouse door. Professor Longbottom smiled at them all and began to teach. The whole time James gave Roxanne and Poppet dirty looks.

On the way to dinner that night Albus made an observation. "Rose isn't with us again."

"I haven't seen her all day," Lily said, quietly.

"Last I saw of her was DADA before lunch," Albus sighed, "I don't know where she disappears off to these days."

Poppet shrugged. The group discussion turned into favourite jinxes.

Dinner that night was quiet and calm without James. Preferable for some but Poppet missed the banterous family rows that occurred when he and Roxanne were ever together; bringing up incriminating acts each other had done when they were younger, much to the horror of James' siblings. The chicken in a sauce that they had been served was delicious as to be expected. Rose appeared and tucked in, acting as if she hadn't just gone missing for hours.

"Where did you go this afternoon?" Albus asked.

"I was in the library, after Ancient Runes. I have a lot of studying to do. It's OWLs next year and I won't be happy with anything less than ten Outstandings!" Rose said, quickly.

"You really are your mother's daughter," chuckled Professor Longbottom as he walked past on his way to the teacher's table.

Rose looked around and beamed at him. "Thanks, Professor."

Poppet would have hated to be called her mother's daughter. But if her mum was anything as badass as Hermione Weasley she guessed she wouldn't mind.

 **AN:** _So, James is an ass but we kinda gauged that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Who's hiding something? And what are they hiding? Guesses are loved! I've added in some more OCs because I needed to liven it up a bit. Lars, Tom, Blane and Tobias. And Jeanette. You'll get to know more about these characters as the fic develops. Until then, thanks for reading!_


	4. Hogsmeade - Hogslead

The day every third year and above had been waiting for had finally arrived. Hogsmeade was bitterly cold, despite it being only mid-October. Poppet, wrapped up in scarves and hats, walked down the main street towards Honeydukes with Roxanne, Florence and Jocelyn. Poppet was eager to get her hands on some Sugar Quills and Fizzing Whizbees. Rather like the weather, James was still frosty with everyone but he actually held Quidditch practice last week and it was disastrous to say the least.

The door to Honeydukes swung open as Poppet reached for the handle. She was faced with James. He looked at the faces of the girls stood before him and smiled weakly before heading off in the direction of Zonko's. "He wants to apologise but can't bring himself to," Roxanne commented as they entered the shop; the warm air causing their cheeks to flush. Naturally it was packed full of Hogwarts students.

"Maybe we should approach him first," Poppet commented, picking up an assortment of Sugar Quills and piling them into her basket. He needed to get back on track with Quidditch. The first match of the year was in three weeks time and so far the Gryffindor team wouldn't win against Slytherin – even if they brought out a team of only first years who had all been put under the confundous charm. Plus, she felt kind of sorry for the guy.

"I agree," Florence was also helping herself to a vast amount of Sugar Quills, "Have you seen him at meal times? He sits alone. He goes to and from class alone. It's sad."

Roxanne grunted, "No. He should learn. You can't go around breaking people's ribs."

Florence shot Poppet a look and Poppet returned it with a shrug. Roxanne knew James the best, she supposed.

The four girls filled their baskets with enough sweets to last them three months and headed to the till where they paid for their sweets and then made their way towards the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. On their way, Albus ran into them. His face was red from the bitter wind.

"Have you seen Rose anywhere?" He asked, breathlessly, "She just abandoned me in Zonko's!"

"Weird," Poppet muttered. Roxanne gave her a look and turned back to Albus.

"Afraid not," Jocelyn said, looking apologetically at Albus, "did she tell you she was leaving?"

"No! I just turned around and she was gone!" Albus sighed heavily, "I've been looking for her for half an hour."

Muttering their apologies, the girls bid farewell to Albus and set off towards the Three Broomsticks. It was warm inside and they sat gripping their mugs of steaming butterbeer on a small round table in the corner of the pub. Once they had finished, they decided to head back to the castle. The village was packed full of Hogwarts students but it wasn't difficult to spot Rose Weasley coming out of Madame Puddifoot's.

"There's Rose!" Poppet noticed her first, her flame-coloured hair making her easy to spot in the sea of browns and blondes.

Florence turned to the rest of the girls, "Madame Puddifoot's? Who's she meeting in there?"

"What's Madame Puddifoot's?" Poppet asked.

"It's a small cafe. It's very... _chinsy_. There's a lot of doilies and lanterns and glitter and scented candles. It's generally where couples go on dates," Jocelyn explained; a dreamy look in her eye, "if only some boy would take me to Madame Puddifoots..."

Roxanne laughed and smacked her arm, "Madame Puddifoot's is so... cliché. I'd want a boy to take me on a date to the Shrieking Shack!"

"But it's so dirty in there," Florence protested, "and you know the rumours! It's haunted!"

Roxanne went on a spiel about how it wasn't haunted, it was actually some boy named Teddy's dad who was actually a werewolf who was in there and the muggles around thought it was haunted but really it was a werewolf. To be honest, Poppet had lost interest. She wanted to know what was up with Rose.

"We seem to have lost sight of where this conversation began," Poppet interrupted their laughter which had been caused by a joke from Jocelyn about having a werewolf boyfriend, "Any ideas on who Rose is dating?"

Roxanne snorted, "Rose is my cousin and I love her but there is no way she has a date with anyone. Her only relationship is with her text books. You have noticed she doesn't really have many friends, haven't you?"

Poppet felt kind of bad for Rose. She'd never heard Roxanne be so cutting before. Maybe the butterbeer had gone to her head, "Well, she has a few friends."

"The girls in her dorm tolerate her but they say some awful things when her back is turned," Florence said, sadly. "I hate to say it, but it's true."

"Little Rosie hasn't got a date. She probably just went to grab a coffee or something. She's never had much of a taste for butterbeer," Roxanne shrugged as the castle approached.

"But she keeps disappearing and you would think that if she was just going to get coffee, she wouldn't have run off without Albus!" Poppet protested. Sure, she'd only known Rose little over a month but this behaviour was very odd. She was always late to mealtimes, never in the common room after lessons had ended and never seemed to spend any of her free time with her peers. Even for an introvert, this seemed very peculiar.

"You don't know Rose like we do," Roxanne pressed on, "she's a recluse, awkward! Bless her! If she's up to anything it will be school work. It will not be a secret boyfriend or girlfriend or even friend. That's just not the way Rose is!"

Poppet dropped the subject but she wasn't convinced. Roxanne had failed to give a reason why Rose ran off without Albus.

Lunch was served in the Great Hall. Large, gold bowls of steaming tomato soup warmed the students of Hogwarts through and through. Poppet was dunking a large, crusty roll into the delicious warm mixture when James walked into the hall. He looked flustered and the tops of his ears were crimson from the cold outside. His black hair was tousled by the wind and his face looked raw and pink. His eyes were sad as he glanced at the table. Poppet saw he was looking at Tom and Lars who were eating their soup and laughing loudly. A twinge of sympathy hit Poppet but she was forced to ignore it. He made his bed, now he must lie in it.

He looked around for an empty seat and ended up sitting with Blane and Tobias. He smiled sheepishly and Poppet continued to watch him. "When's this going to end?" she wondered aloud.

"What?" Roxanne asked. Poppet explained she meant James' exile from the group.

"Oh. Ugh. I don't know. When his head deflates a little," Roxanne replied.

"Well, it better be soon!" Florence explained, "Yesterday, Amy Hamblin-Parkinson told me that the Slytherin team has never been stronger! They have a new seeker and apparently he's one of the best they've seen. I bet he couldn't beat James when James is on form but as it stands, James is not. This is the weakest I've ever seen our team!"

"Why do you talk to Amy Hamblin-Parkinson?" Jocelyn quizzed.

"We share a crystal ball in Divination," said Florence, simply, "but you're missing my point, Joce! We can't lose to Slytherin!"

Poppet sighed. She almost regretted trying out for the Quidditch team now. It did cause more drama than it's worth.

"Jeanette said she's seen us practice," Florence went on, "and she said it's the worse she's ever seen our team! It's not just us saying it! And Jeanette wouldn't lie! She's a friend! Remember when she sat at our table all the time because of James?"

"Jeanette as in James' ex-girlfriend?" Poppet asked even thought she knew full well the answer was yes.

"Yeah. She's over there. Next to Dominique. You see her? Stunning, isn't she?" Florence sighed, "I wish I could have legs like hers!"

She was indeed very beautiful. She had long, blonde hair down to her waist in loose, beach waves. Her eyes shone a clear blue, almost like the Mediterranean sea. Her skin seemed nearly flawless and her eyebrows were so on point that Poppet was worried they might kill a man. She seemed to glow. Poppet could see the appeal. She looked down and saw her own reflection in the spoon. Her hair was a nice honey-blonde, yes, but it had no volume and was messy because of the wind. Her eyes were a murky blue, more like the River Thames than the Med. She sighed, noticing a spot on her forehead. Jeanette seemed flawless.

"She's pretty," Poppet hastily agreed, "I haven't seen her at our practices though!"

"Well, a gaggle of Hufflepuff fifth years come and watch every one, because they really fancy James. I reckon we just didn't notice her amongst them," Flo reasoned.

"Must be it," Poppet smiled. The girls got up and walked back to the common room. The Fat Lady was sat in her frame, sipping on some wine when they arrived back.

"Good afternoon, girls!" She chirped.

" _Fortuna major,"_ Poppet said, lazily.

The door swung open and the girls clambered inside to find Rose sat by the fire, her nose in a very battered copy of 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them'. She looked up as the four girls walked in and gave them a smile.

"Hiya," she said. They all must have looked particularly unenthused because she immediately followed her upbeat greeting with a lower "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Poppet smiled, "We just haven't seen you in a while.

"No, well, I skipped lunch because I ate in Hogsmeade. I decided to come up here and read instead. Say, have you seen Albus?" Rose asked.

"Yes, actually. He was looking for you in Hogsmeade," Roxanne said to her younger cousin.

"Oh, I never found him again after I lost him in Zonko's! I assumed he just came back up to the castle so I did as well, not before stopping off at Madame Puddifoot's for a cheese and ham toastie which was very delicious although I do always feel very awkward in there, what with all the couples," Rose explained.

Roxanne shot Poppet a look as if to say 'I told you so'. Poppet pretended not to see. She hated being wrong.

"Has your mum written to you this week, Rox? Apparently Christmas this year isn't at The Burrow," Rose flashed a letter at Roxanne, "Mum wrote to me this week to let me know. Apparently, Auntie Ginny is cooking this year. With her injury, she's not been working so has had a lot of time to practice cooking and asked Granny if it could be at the Potter residence this year. Of course, I think Granny didn't mind, bless her. She's feeling the pressure in old age."

"No, she hasn't. I'm sure I'll hear soon enough. Brave of Aunt Ginny to take on all of us," Roxanne smirked.

"Indeed," Rose laughed. When nobody else said anything, Rose returned to her book and all four girls headed up to their dorms where they could talk privately.

Poppet said down on her bed and admitted defeat, "I guess I was wrong. No juicy gossip about Rose."

Florence laughed, "I knew she didn't have a boyfriend. I could just sense it."

Roxanne was quiet for a moment, as if thinking very carefully about what she was going to say and then spoke in a quiet, calm voice. "She's up to something. I don't know what. But she is. She changed the subject very quickly from what she was doing in Hogsmeade to Christmas, which seemed pretty random to me. She's definitely up to something."

"Like what?" Jocelyn asked, equally as quiet.

"I don't know. But when I find out, I'll let you know. Rosie Weasley, I'm on to you," Roxanne smirked.

 **AN:** _So, what do you think? Should James apologise to the group? Jeanette will be making a scene in the next chapter and I'm excited for her first real appearance. I wonder what you'll make of her, as she is James' ex girlfriend. Criticisms, suggestions and reviews are received kindly! Speaking of reviews, on the last chapter I got my first ones and I am very excited to address one. It was from a Guest, otherwise I would have PMed them but I decided to address it here! Said guest said:_ "But I have to be honest and say that (in my opinion) is not James that comes across as an ass, but rather his friends and family. I get it, his friends are mad they weren't put on the team, but that is not a reason for Tom to attack him. James was only defending himself, and calmly explained his reasoning afterwards and apologised for what he did, so I don't really understand how he has "burned his bridges". He was right to call the rest of them losers, 'cause that's how they're acting." _And I'm glad you mentioned this because I wanted only one character to seem unreasonable but I kind of made them all seem unreasonable. I have adjusted this accordingly. Thanks so much for your review! I was so excited to get it! Also, I am trying to update daily now, just because I have quite a lot of it pre-written. Thanks for your support!_


	5. Roxy Roads

Thoughts of Rose's potential secret filled Poppet's head over the next week. Quidditch practice was just as bad as ever before on Wednesday night and it put the team in a sour mood for the whole day on Thursday. James still hadn't apologised and Rose still wasn't turning up to meals on time. This was becoming normal.

Defence Against The Dark Arts on Thursday afternoon was dragging on. Poppet still hadn't mastered non-verbal spells and their Professor was getting very irate. Roxanne and Poppet sat at the back of the classroom behind some desks, gossiping when the subject turned to James.

"Did you see him this morning? Moping about at breakfast again... He was giving us those puppy-dog eyes – like we'd actually feel _sorry_ for him!"

"Which you don't," Poppet stated. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. For some reason, Roxanne had a vendetta against James.

"He's like a naughty child," Roxanne explained, "if you don't punish him, he won't learn."

Poppet discreetly rolled her eyes. "I think we should talk to him."

"I don't think-" Roxanne started but Poppet cut her off.

"I _want_ to speak to him, Rox. What he didn't wasn't so bad. Granted, he's got a big head. However, it's not fair to render him friendless just because he jinxed someone who, to be fair, was rude to him!" Poppet said, indignantly, "We all make mistakes."

Roxanne's expression hardened, "Can I just _talk_ before you get any further up James' ass?"

Poppet snapped at this. She wasn't _up James' ass._ She was merely commenting that it had been a week and a half and that maybe, just maybe, Roxanne was being ridiculous. This was the final straw. "What do you have against him? I seriously want to know!"

"Nothing, I just think he needs to learn –" Roxanne started.

"You're not his parents, Rox! You don't need to teach him a lesson! I'm going to talk to him after this class and if you don't want to come with me - then fine. I think you're being ridiculous!" Poppet was exasperated. There was more to this story.

"Fine," Roxanne got up and walked away, without looking back at Poppet.

Poppet knew there was something up with Roxanne – something that she wasn't telling her. Yes, James had done a silly thing but at the end of the day he was a sixteen-year-old boy and they were known to get angsty, hormonal and a little too jinx-happy at times. Why couldn't Roxanne _see_ this? Why did she act like what James had done was the epitome of evil? Poppet decided to discuss the matter with Florence in private later that evening, probably while Roxanne was showering. Florence had spent a lot of time with Roxanne over the summers that they had been friends in Roxanne's family environment and wondered if that would give any clue to Roxanne's behaviour.

The bell rang and interrupted Poppet's thoughts. She picked up her stuff, thanked her Professor for an enriching lesson and dashed out of the classroom in pursuit of James. She saw him slowly walking in the direction of the common room. Dodging many Slytherin students who appeared to be clogging up the corridor, Poppet made a bee-line for James.

" _James!_ " He turned around, saw her, looked behind him to check she wasn't talking to someone else and then stopped dead in the corridor, "you got a free period now?"

"Uh – yeah," James replied, still uneasy about the situation he was in.

"Great," Poppet smiled, "walk with me to the common room? We need to talk."

James swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "But, I do have a thing – at half past. I'm meeting a friend in the library."

Half past was break time. It wouldn't take that long. Poppet was sure that after this conversation James wouldn't have to meet that 'friend' in the library.

"I just wanted to say," they began walking again, "that I'm sorry for ignoring you these past couple of days. It was unfair to be so harsh to you, especially when you reacted in the same way anyone else would. It's just that Roxanne – "

James interrupted, "Roxanne never wants to make up with me. It's fine. I kind of guessed that was what was happening. Thank you for apologising."

"That's – uh – okay," Poppet hesitated. Do people usually hug in this situation?

James smiled faintly. "I'm guessing you were talking about me when you and Roxy had that little spat in Defence just then?"

"Uh – you head that?" Poppet was mildly embarrassed. At least she'd avoided the hug, though.

"I got the gist from her storming away," James' smile grew to a smirk, "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away, Hastings."

Laughing, Poppet relaxed. The pair reached the common room, gave the password and stepped into the quiet common room.

"I just felt bad; you looked so lonely these past few days," Poppet said, "And it was having a major effect on Quidditch."

"It wasn't so bad. I had Rosie, after all. She's been sitting with me in the library and stuff. We even spent time together in Hogsmeade this weekend, when she realised I was lonely. It was sort of sweet," James said.

"Wait – did you go to Madame Puddifoot's?" Poppet questioned, eager to find out if their mystery was about to be sold.

"Yeah. It was kinda weird seeing as she is my cousin but Madame Puddifoot does a cracking cheese and ham toastie," James laughed.

This all made sense now! Rose was absent during free time, as was James, because they were spending time together! She had been with James in Madame Puddifoot's, not with a mysterious lover! This still didn't explain the dungeon, but it did explain why Rose was keeping it quiet – she didn't want everyone to know she was talking to James in case they became mad at her too by association. This was completely innocent. Admittedly, Poppet was disappointed. She'd have quite liked Rose to be having a sordid affair with a fifth year prefect or something, but at least this made things less complicated now.

Poppet explained all of this to James. He was almost hysterical by the end of it.

"Rose? A boyfriend? The only lover she's ever had has nine hundred pages and a hard-back cover!"

"It was just a thought," Poppet laughed with him. It was nice to be on good terms with everyone again. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. They carried on laughing like this until the bell rang for break. James stood up – Poppet looked at him with a quizzical glance, "you don't need to meet with Rose now! You can hang out with us!"

James gave her a look, "I can't just ditch her in the library. Plus, it's only _you_ I've made up with. I'll tell her things are on the mend but I need to be approached by everyone before I'll consider gracing your presence again."

Poppet rolled her eyes and gestured for him to leave. He climbed out of the portrait hole and she sank back into the cosy chair she was perched on. She had double Herbology next with Roxanne and she intended to use that lesson to patch things up with her. Inter-family friendships were complicated, Poppet decided. The common room soon became loud and noisy and she felt a rush of air as Florence glided down and placed herself on the edge of the chair that Poppet was sat on.

"I hear you and James are friends again," Florence said.

"Yeah, I thought it was for the best," Poppet replied. News travelled fast.

"I agree. Roxanne is not happy with you though. I just had an earful in Transfiguration," Florence said, "She's driving me round the bend. Why can't we all just make up? Anyway, I saw James on the way here and told him I was sorry. It was hurried because he was on the way to go somewhere but I said we'd talk more at lunch."

Poppet sighed, "What's Roxanne's problem with James?"

Florence shrugged, "I have an idea but I'm no psychologist." Before Poppet could ask the Muggleborn Florence what a psychologist was, Florence offered an explanation, "A psychologist studies the behaviour of muggles. Like, why they do things and behave in certain ways. My parents are friends with a family whose daughter is doing Psychology in her muggle school. Anyway, that's beside the point."

"What's your idea?" Poppet asked, simply. Muggles were strange creatures and every day she learnt something new about them which made her even more confused about them.

"Not now. I'll tell you later," Florence gestured to a gaggle of Weasley-Potters in the corner of the room. Albus, Hugo and Lily were sat playing Gobstones on a table just behind the two girls.

Poppet nodded in understanding and instead the girls discussed Quidditch, hoping there'd be an improvement in practices and team morale now James was talking to them again. Florence also gushed that she thought Blane was rather handsome – and Poppet did have to agree with her on that one!

Herbology wasn't disastrous. Roxanne was monosyballic but at least she was talking to Poppet. James kept glancing across the greenhouse at Poppet and giving her a discreet wink or smirk anytime Professor Longbottom said something which could be interpreted as dirty (Poppet had great difficulty in holding in her laughter – especially when Professor Longbottom described pulling mandrakes out of pots as 'taking a firm hold on the shaft and just pulling' and did hand gestures to accompany it.)

By lunch time, James had seem to have weaselled his way back into the group much to the disgust of Roxanne who sat chewing on carrot sticks silently, whilst giving James the foulest look she could summon. James appeared to either not notice or not mind for he was as upbeat and jovial as ever, recounting the story of the mandrake demonstration with much gusto. After lunch, James and Poppet walked to the library together. They both had a scheduled study period, as Professor McGonagall had decided that too much free-time can be distracting for NEWT students.

"You're quiet," James noticed.

"Well, we are in the library. The general idea is that you are quiet in here," Poppet smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny," James said, dryly, "But really, is something bothering you?"

Poppet paused, "Will Roxanne ever forgive you?"

It was now James' turn to pause, "Yeah, she will. Honestly, she was like this last year. We fell out – I can't even remember what about anymore – and Florence and Jocelyn forgave me within a week. Roxanne took a fortnight and a bit of grovelling from me. She's stubborn as a mule when she thinks she's right."

Poppet could see this, "I like her though."

"Oh yeah, she's charming and funny when she's not being a bitch to you," James said, "But Merlin forbid you get on the wrong side of her! You see Jeanette, over there?" Poppet looked around and saw Jeanette hunched over a desk scribbling quickly on parchment. She turned back to James and nodded, eager to see where this story was going. "Her and me, we used to go out. When Roxanne found out, she was livid. I don't know why. She didn't take it out on me, but she just stopped talking to Jeanette. It was weird, because her and Jeanette were really good friends in the fourth year. She just stopped talking to her. Roxanne is difficult to read. I really don't get her sometimes."

Poppet was utterly confused. The normal reaction to this would be 'well, maybe she was jealous' but considering her and James were cousins, that was probably unlikely. Poppet shrugged, assuring James that wasn't normal girl behaviour, and the two continued to work on their individual essays for a while in silence. The bell for sixth period rang and Poppet was filled with joy that the school day was almost over. In an hour she would be free – ish. I mean, she still lived here.

"Sorry to disturb you, James," said a low voice from behind Poppet, "but I need to ask you a question."

James' head sprung up as Poppet's turned around. Jeanette was stood behind Poppet, her cobalt eyes even more striking close up. Poppet suddenly realised why everyone was so perplexed by Jeanette's beauty. It seemed so obvious now. She must be part veela. She seemed to be turning on the veela charm for James now. She smiled widely revealing her straight, white teeth. She appeared to almost glow. Even Poppet was mildly taken in by her allure.

"Hey Jeanette," said James, seemingly unfazed by her presence.

"For our Muggle Studies essay, do we need to talk about muggle cinemas or are we only discussing home televisions - I'm slightly confused," Her voice had an almost sultry tone to it.

"Just home telefissons," James smiled, "from what I gathered. Professor Lane wasn't very clear, was she?"

"Oh – I'm sorry! I didn't even notice you there!" Jeanette said, suddenly turning on Poppet. Poppet found it quite imposing having Jeanette leering above her. It made her feel small, weak and powerless. She didn't like it, "I'm Jeanette!"

"Hi," Poppet said, quietly, "I'm Poppet."

"What an unusual name! I think I've seen you around! You're friends with Roxanne, right?" Jeanette questioned and Poppet believed she had worked out Jeanette's true motive for coming over here. Gossip.

"Yes, I am," Poppet replied.

"Well, good luck with that!" Jeanette smiled, gave James a little wink and then sauntered away.

James beamed at Poppet, "Lovely, isn't she?"

 **AN:** _Sooooooooooooooo... Poppet! Did she do the right thing? Roxanne! How do you feel about her now? Jeanette! Good first impression? I'm going to have some fun with the next couple of chapters. Now Rose's mystery has been solved, who do you think has the secret? Or do you still think it's Rose? So many questions, let me know in the reviews? Thanks for reading this. I'm having so much fun writing it at the moment and I just really love the characters I'm creating (and embellishing on from what JKR gave us!) and this is not a serious fic hence why I love it! Sorry for rambling, I just get excited! Also, I just wanted to add who I imagine the characters to look like, mainly the girls. Poppet is a shorter Karlie Kloss. Florence looks like Gigi Hadid, very tall and pretty but she wears glasses. I imagine Jocelyn to look a bit like Kimiko Glenn. Roxanne looks like Rihanna with reddy-ginger hair ( . ), notice her Weasley hair and Angelina Johnson's darker skin, and James I imagine to look like Logan Lerman._


	6. Florence Clears Stuff Up

Dinner came and went and at around eight Poppet was sat cross legged on her bed skim reading 'Hogwarts: A History'. Rose had recommended the book and James had solidified her desire to read it by telling her that the author, Bathilda Bagshot, had once had a snake fly out of her throat to attack his dad. As far-fetched as this seemed, Poppet wanted to read it, especially as this was a special edition that had an extra chapter added about the life of the now dead author. Nobody else was in the dorm room. The Wotters, as Poppet was now going to be calling them, were downstairs in the common room but Poppet had excused herself because she was tired. In all honesty, she just wanted to peace and quiet. Now with James back on the scene, quiet moments were few and far between.

"Pop?" Florence popped her head around the door, "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, I am," Poppet said, closing the book and laying it down beside her. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Roxanne. And why I think she's been acting weird around James," Florence said. Poppet had forgotten about the promise of information from Florence.

Florence sat down on her own bed which was next to Poppet's. She was a tall girl, probably about 3 or 4 inches taller than Poppet. She dwarfed the other girls when she stood next to them. The only person taller than her in the group of Wotters was James, who was about an inch or so taller than her. Her brown eyes were always hidden behind glasses with chunky brown frames. Florence was smart. She didn't always show it but she was smarter than Poppet, Roxanne and Jocelyn. Poppet often wondered to herself why Florence wasn't in Ravenclaw. Poppet wasn't threateningly intelligent but had managed to get nearly all Exceeds Expectations in her OWLs, apart from Divination where she got Acceptable and Care Of Magical Creatures which she got Outstanding. Florence had shared her OWL results with Poppet in a late night whispering session, which the two girls seemed to have a lot lately. She had got nearly all Outstandings with the exception of History of Magic in which she got an Exceeds Expectations, and Transfiguration where she got an Acceptable.

"Last summer, I spent three weeks at Roxy's house with Jocelyn. Last but one summer they stayed at my house, the summer before we stayed at Jocelyn's," Florence explained, "We stayed mostly with her mum, dad and _very attractive_ older brother but on the last week, OWL result week, we stayed with their entire family at The Burrow, where Roxy's grandparents live. It was great fun, and like a giant sleepover. We played Quidditch during the long summer days and had amazing feasts and night and everyone got on so well and it was so fun."

"Sounds really nice," said Poppet, dreamily.

Florence smiled, "I had the best time. Until our OWL results arrived. We were eating breakfast in the garden when they the owls arrived with our results. I was so nervous and then elated when I opened the letter, as I think everyone was. We all did the best we could, I think, and that was nice. That evening, we had a celebration. Jocelyn went home because her parents wanted to celebrate with her, so that just left Roxy, James and I who had our results. At dinner, a speech was made to congratulate us by James' dad, Harry Potter."

Poppet was impressed. To have your OWL results celebrated by Harry Potter seemed really cool. He was wizarding royalty. Everyone knew who he was and everyone adored him, because without him it is likely many people would have died.

Florence obviously noticed Poppet's expression of awe, "It sounds impressive but it was kind of weird. He was obviously proud of his son but in his speech, he kind of added her as an afterthought. It was like he was singing James' praises for 10 minutes and then suddenly remembered Roxanne existed. And then it sort of occurred to me that was what had happened all week. James seemed to be taking up everyone's attention and everyone else was sort of pushed to the side. It was probably not intentional on their parts but I could tell it made Roxanne upset. She went to the bathroom after the speech and didn't come out for ages. She wouldn't even let me in. It sucks because she did well too and nobody acknowledged it."

"Why didn't her parents make a speech?" Poppet asked, quietly.

"I don't know," Florence replied honestly, "I think it was general thought that Harry had covered all bases. It wasn't really even the speech. It was just how upset Roxanne got that made me realise that maybe she feels like she lives in James' shadow."

Poppet nodded. "So you think Roxanne is jealous of all the attention James gets?"

"I think so. He's the oldest Potter and he loves that, really laps it up. I bet you've heard him go off on one at school. He does that at home too. He gets all the attention here because he's Harry Potter's son and that's really bloody cool. It's kind of like everyone forgets that other people had a big part in the downfall of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, because Rose and Hugo's mum and dad had a huge part, and Roxanne's dad's twin brother _died_ but everyone just remembers Harry Potter, I suppose," Florence explained.

"But what about Albus and Lily? They're Harry's kids too. Don't they get special treatment?" Poppet hadn't noticed Roxanne resenting them, and surely they got the same special treatment.

"I think it's James' attitude. They don't push for the attention. They're quite happy just bumbling along," Florence said, "James is, I'm afraid to say, an attention seeker."

Poppet nodded. It made sense. James got all the attention at school, at home, everywhere! He was the 'golden boy'. Roxanne obviously felt like she was always in the shadow of her Quidditch captain, very handsome and intelligent cousin. But Poppet was still having a hard time understanding one other crucial detail. "I still don't understand this whole Jeanette thing. Why'd she stop being friends with her?"

"I had it down as betrayal," Florence said, "you know, she was upset that her friend suddenly went off with James and didn't really spend that much time with Rox anymore."

Now this all made sense. She felt a pang of sympathy in her gut for Roxanne. She could see that James would be the type to steal the limelight. "I feel sorry for her."

"Me too, but I don't think she helps herself. She's going about it the wrong way. None of the other kids have let it get to them but Roxanne uses every opportunity she can get to turn James' family against him. I personally don't think it's fair on James. He does play up to the attention he gets, but at the end of the day he can't really help who he is," Florence smiled sadly.

Before Poppet had time to reply, Roxanne and Jocelyn burst into the dorm room, laughing loudly and obnoxiously. Poppet and Florence exchanged a look. Poppet knew what she had to do.

"Rox?" she said, softly.

"Yeah?" Roxanne sounded mildly irritated.

"You don't have to make up with James. I'm sorry I tried to make you," Poppet's voice was calm and even. Florence gave her a weak smile.

Roxanne sighed, her expression softening, "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said you were up James' ass. That was wrong of me."

Relief flooded over Poppet and she could tell a wave of relief was settling over Florence as well, as she relaxed and unfolded her arms. Jocelyn looked around at all of them, a huge smile plastered on her face. Poppet guessed she felt awkward about there being a small rift in the group and was now relieved she wouldn't be forced to pick sides.

Poppet stood up and held out her arms. Smiling, Roxanne accepted and the two girls hugged tightly for a moment.

"Well, thank god!" Jocelyn said, finally.

The girls all laughed.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to James," Roxanne declared, clearly thinking she was being the bigger person and taking the high road. She looked very pleased with herself. Poppet smiled and the girls changed for bed, gossiping about Blane who had apparently told James that he quite fancied Florence.

The lights went out at nine thirty and Poppet decided to write her mum and dad a letter. She quietly pulled out parchment and a quill and huddled herself under her duvet, writing a letter by wandlight explaining that her first Quidditch match was in two weeks time and parents were allowed to come and watch and she'd be delighted if they both came. She thought they would both like to come back to Hogwarts, after all it was where they met and where they fell in love. Her dad had been in Hufflepuff and her mum in Gryffindor and her mum was delighted that Poppet was also in Gryffindor. She had asked them in a letter if they knew any of her friends' parents while she was at school and they told her they were the same year as Percy Weasley, who apparently was a sibling of Roxanne's dad.

She finished her letter and whispered "nox". Around the room, she could hear the soft snores of her friends. "Flo?"

"Yeah?" Florence whispered back. She was glad their beds were next to each other, otherwise these nightly chats would be non-existent. According to Florence, Roxanne was an extremely light sleeper and therefore they had to be as quiet as possible.

"Everything's back to normal," Poppet breathed.

"I wonder how long it'll last," Florence replied in an undertone.

"Hopefully forever," Poppet whispered pensively.

"That's unlikely," Florence sighed.

"I spoke to Jeanette today," Poppet said, moving the subject matter along.

"Oh, really?" You could tell that Florence admired Jeanette. Poppet wondered if it was because of her beauty or her academic achievement. She couldn't help but notice Jeanette's name on many academic trophies in the trophy cabinet on the way to dinner tonight. She had nearly as many as Hermione Granger, who Rose proudly pointed out was her mum, and Rose herself. Florence had one or two, but nowhere near as many as Jeanette.

"You didn't tell me she was part veela," Poppet said.

"Oh – didn't I? Yeah, she is. How did you know?" Florence asked.

"I worked it out. A few girls at Beauxbatons were part veela," Poppet said, simply.

"Dominique, Roxanne's cousin in Ravenclaw, is part veela too. But I think only an eighth, whereas I think Jeanette is a quarter," Florence yawned.

Stirring from Jocelyn's bed caused Poppet to jump, but she was merely rolling over. A loud snore confirmed the fact that she was still asleep. "Interesting."

"I've always found veelas interesting," Florence said, sleepily.

"Mmm," Poppet could feel herself drifting off to sleep. The beds in this dorm were just so damn comfy.

Florence could clearly tell this was the case, or was tired herself because with a final yawn she said "I'll see you in the morning."

Poppet murmured a reply, rolled over and fell fast asleep.

 **AN:** _Sorry this chapter was a lot of chat and no action._ _I just want to let you know that if you think this story will be turning to incest, you are very wrong. Inter-Weasley breeding is not on the agenda for this story. I also just wanted to address that the way I am characterising people is down to me. Harry might not fit your idea of book Harry but this is how I am going to potray him for the sake of the story. I also hope this chapter makes sense. It was meant to serve as an explanation to why Roxanne doesn't like James that much. It's because, in simple terms, he's a good student, good at Quiddicth and he steals all the attention. The OWL anecdote was the story of how Florence realised this. I am NOT saying that it's wrong of Harry to be proud of his son. I'm saying that Florence realised that Roxanne's achievements are often pushed aside in their family setting as James steals the attention all the time. Hopefully Florence managed to shed some light onto the situation. Next chapter: Quidditch! Keep letting me know what you think!_


	7. Feeling Fly

Quidditch practices had been going better now James was not pissed off with half the team. He was an amazing seeker – even Roxanne couldn't deny that. Within two weeks, the team had gone from disorganised chaos to a team that might actually beat Slytherin. Apparently, this was the biggest match of the season (even though the season had just begun) and James was adamant they needed to win to be in with a shot at the trophy this year.

Poppet sat at breakfast on that fateful Saturday morning, piling bacon and eggs onto her plate. She was sat with Florence, both of them in their Quidditch robes, and discussing Florence's favourite subject of late: Blane Hughes. Ever since Florence had found out that Blane fancied her, she'd only talked about him. ("Fancy _that_ , Pops! A _seventh_ year! Wanting to date _me_!") It was getting a little tiring, Poppet had to admit. However, Florence had a plan and her own motive to win the match. If they won, she'd make her move at the after party.

However, her conversation about _how_ she'd snog him was cut short, much to Poppet's delight. James sat down opposite the two girls and helped himself to four pancakes.

"Slow down, James. A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips," Poppet teased as he piled the maple syrup coated pancakes into his mouth without so much of a word of good morning.

" _Mm nerfuzz,"_ He said, through a mouthful of pancake.

"Excuse me?" Florence laughed. However, her laugh was interrupted by Blane who had just sat himself down next to James. Florence's robes went nearly as scarlet as her face. Poppet suppressed a giggle.

"I'm nervous," said James, after he'd swallowed. "It's my first match as captain. Morning, Blane."

"Morning, James," Blane said. Blane was well built, very tall with dirty blonde hair and a cheeky grin, "Morning, girls. You all ready for the match?"

"You betcha!" Florence squeaked. James caught Poppet's eye and both of them quickly stuffed their mouths with food to stop them laughing. Florence's face when an odd shade of red again.

Blane seemed to either not notice Florence's change in colour, or ignore it completely. He told the others that Tobias was currently in the kitchen stealing food for the after party. When Poppet asked if that was a bit previous, Blane told her that with a seeker like James Potter, Slytherin wouldn't be able to touch them. James beamed with pride at the words from his teammate. "Anyway, I gotta go. My broom needs polishing before I go out there. Gotta look good for the ladies," He winked at Florence and she giggled before making his way out of the Great Hall.

Florence finished her toast in silence. James and Poppet exchanged a look over the table.

"Alright, Flo?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," she nodded. She knocked back the dregs of her pumpkin juice and then stood up very quickly, "I gotta go! See you on the field!"

As she dashed out of the hall, James and Poppet laughed.

"Bless her," Poppet giggled.

"Indeed," James responded, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Your parents coming today?" Poppet asked.

"Yeah, they couldn't miss Albus' first Quidditch match and my first match as captain! What about yours?" James smiled. He was clearly ready to make his father proud.

"Yeah, just my mum though," Poppet said, "My dad has a work thing."

"Ah shame," James said. Poppet didn't dare to announce that it was because of his dad that Douglas couldn't come and watch his daughter's first Quidditch match for his old school, even if it wasn't his old house. She was pleased to be seeing her mum though. She missed her.

Once James and Poppet had finished eating, they walked down to the pitch together, their brooms slung over their shoulders. Poppet's mother had sent her broom and she was very pleased to have it back. It was like embracing an old friend. The stands around the pitch had already begun to fill up with the exciting chatter of students. James and Poppet were the first two from the Gryffindor team to show up. They headed into the little room under the stands and waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

Albus and Florence came down together. Albus was full of excitement as he'd just seen his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. "We left Rose with them," Albus explained, "but she's on her way!"

Soon enough, she appeared. Her bushy, ginger hair had been pulled into a sleek braid down her back. She was chattering about her mum and dad and how excited she was to see them. Finally, Tobias and Blane entered the tent.

"We saw their new seeker," Tobias said, "It's that Malfoy kid, in your year." He gestured to Rose and Al as h said this.

"Oh, Merlin's beard," Rose grumbled. Everyone was very aware how much she disliked him, "That little sewer rat gets everything."

"Amy reckons he's great," Florence said, "We share a crystal ball in Divination sometimes."

Before anyone could respond, the teams were called out onto the pitch. In the family stand, Poppet could see her mother. She waved excitedly at her daughter and Poppet waved back, beaming. Stood in front of her were six figures dressed in emerald robes and all clutching brooms. A wave of nerves suddenly hit Poppet. This was it. This was real.

James reluctantly shook the hand of the Slytherin captain, who was short and stocky with short black hair and deep brown eyes. He smiled pleasantly at James. Before she knew it, Poppet was mounting her broom and kicking off from the ground. She soared through the air and loved the feel of the wind through her hair.

"AND THEY'RE OFF! TWO POTTERS ARE ON THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM THIS YEAR AND IF LITTLE ALBUS IS ANYTHING AS GOOD AS HIS BROTHER, THE SLYTHERIN'S BETTER WATCH OUT!"

Poppet grabbed the Quaffle as it soared past her face. She quickly dived out of the way of a Slytherin chaser and zipped her way to the end of the pitch. The Slytherin captain was the Keeper and Poppet dived to the left, throwing the Quaffle through the hoop and was rewarded by the cheers of the roaring crowd.

"AN EXCELLENT START FOR GRYFFINOR FROM THEIR NEW CHASER, POPPET HASTINGS, WHO IS ACTUALLY NEW TO THE SCHOOL AS WELL! 10 NIL TO GRYFFINOR!"

James flew alongside Poppet. "Great job, Hastings!"

Poppet smiled and saw expertly deflect a bludger from hitting Tobias in the head. Impressive.

Gryffindor scored another two goals, both by Tobias. Slytherin scored once. Albus then put another Quaffle through the hoop.

"CLEARLY QUIDDITCH SKILLS DO RUN IN THE FAMILY! ALBUS POTTER SCORES FOR GRYFFINDOR PUTTING THEM UP BY 30 POINTS!"

Poppet scored another goal, and then Slytherin got two back. James was soaring around above their heads, along with Scorpious. It appeared neither of them could see the Snitch yet.

"Poppet! Pass to me!" Poppet threw the leather Quaffle she was holding to Albus who expertly scored another goal. In the family stand, Poppet could see a man with messy black hair and round glasses jumping up and down and cheering. Poppet guessed that was Harry Potter.

Suddenly, James made a dive that made them all jump. He shot down from way above them. Fluttering around by the Gryffindor goal posts Poppet could see a glimmer of gold.

"IT APPEARS JAMES POTTER HAS SEEN THE GOLDEN SNITCH!" The commentator's voice boomed around the stadium and everyone drew their attention to James. The Malfoy boy was zooming after him. Poppet suddenly found herself with the Quaffle in her hands and decided not to let herself get distracted by the snitch. She passed it to Tobias who effortlessly knocked it through the hoop. Another 10 points to Gryffindor.

The crowd roared so loudly Poppet thought she might be knocked off her broom. She looked around and saw James, near the ground, holding his hand high above his head. He had caught the Snitch! Gryffindor had won!

She flew down to the ground and Florence ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "We won!" She squealed. James did a victory lap of the pitch holding the snitch before landing next to his team mates. Poppet noticed Roxanne and Jocelyn clapping and beaming in one of the stands. Her heart leapt. Despite it being freezing cold, a warmth spread through her body.

Suddenly, the pitch was flooded by parents as they were allowed down to see their children. Poppet's mother, Jennifer, dashed towards her daughter, beaming. Poppet crushed her mum in a giant hug. "You did so well, Poppy!"

"Thanks, mum," Poppet was sure this smile would never leave her face, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Jennifer looked over Poppet's shoulder at Florence who was looking very awkward stood behind them."Who's this?"

"I'm Florence," Florence smiled, "I'm Poppet's friend."

Jennifer looked shocked as if it were unlikely her daughter would have a friend.

"Nice to meet you," she extended her hand out and Florence took it and shook it, "I'm Jennifer, Poppet's mother."

"Poppet!" Poppet looked around to see James and Albus walking towards them, their mother and father behind them. Poppet felt almost starstruck. Harry Potter was approaching her with a big, goofy smile on his face. "Meet our parents!"

"Hi," Poppet said awkwardly, "I'm Poppet."

"Great performance out there," Harry Potter said, extending his hand so she could shake it, "I'm Harry."

"Thanks," Poppet blushed.

"And I'm Ginny," said James and Albus' mother, smiling at Poppet. She was a truly breathtaking woman. She had ginger hair cut into a bob and a glowing smile. Poppet shook her hand also, "You're a talented chaser. Have you ever thought of a career in Quidditch?"

"I – erm – no," Poppet said, quietly. "Not really."

"Watch out for trials for the Holyhead Harpies when you finish school," Ginny Potter smiled at Poppet kindly and she smiled back.

Before Poppet could respond, Poppet's mother had joined them and was chatting to Harry. She forgot they probably vaguely knew each other as her dad now worked under Harry as an Auror.

They walked back up to the castle with Rose's family. "You showed that Malfoy who's boss, James," said Rose's dad, smiling fondly at his nephew.

"I know!" James enthused. "When I saw him I knew he wouldn't be a patch on me!"

"I'm glad Draco didn't make it to the match," Ron sneered, "I hate that little piece of –"

 _"_ _Ronald!"_ Rose's mother hissed and all the children laughed, "You're meant to be setting a good example for your daughter."

"I _am,_ " Ron insisted, "You're the one who punched Malfoy in the face when we were at school, not me. That's not a very good example, is it?"

Hermione had to laugh at this. She turned to Rose. "Where's Hugo, darling? We must see him before we dash off."

They were stood in the Entrance Hall now and everyone was getting ready to say goodbye to their family. With a quick hug and a kiss of the cheek, Jennifer walked off down the drive to Hogsmeade where she would be able to apperate. Florence and Poppet watched her go.

Hugo and Lily rushed into the hall and were made a fuss of by their parents. Soon, the Weasley-Potter parents decided it was their time to make a move and they said a final goodbye to their children, smiling and waving.

"Nice to meet you, Poppet," Harry said, shaking her hand again, "And nice to see you again, Florence!"

"Bye, Mr. Potter," They said in unison and he smiled kindly as he walked off down the drive with his wife and brother-in-law and sister-in-law.

Poppet and Florence turned on their heels and walked up to the Great Hall for some lunch. The smell of hot soup made Poppet's stomach grumble wildly and she clutched it, giggling.

As they walked in, Blane wildly waved at them, beckoning for them to come over. Poppet turned to Florence, expecting her face to be flushed but it was as pale as ever. She smirked, glancing at Blane, "I can't wait for this party tonight."

 **AN:** Some old faces _made an appearance! How exciting! This is my version of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny! Sorry if you don't like them, but they're how I want them for this story! What did you think of Poppet's mum? I have a lot pre-written so I am going to be updating verrrry regularly! Next chapter will be a party chapter! I'm really looking forward to it!_


	8. Firewhisky

Straight after dinner, Florence whisked Poppet, Jocelyn and Roxanne up to the dorms to get ready for the party. It seemed a bit extreme for a party that would be taking place in the common room where some of the attendees would be eleven, but Poppet decided to let Florence have her moment. Plus, Poppet was excited to be one of the guests of honour at this Quidditch party.

"Does this to show much leg?" Florence said, stepping into the middle of the room in a short, tight, black skirt and a white t-shirt. Poppet looked down at the skinny jeans and jumper she had on and frowned. She wasn't even planning on wearing shoes to this thing.

"Just don't bend over," Roxanne advised, "Otherwise we might be able to see what you had for breakfast."

Jocelyn and Poppet laughed but Florence seemed to take this as sincere advice.

"James told me that Tobias and Blane have firewhisky," Jocelyn enthused.

"Firewhisky? How they hell did they get that?" Roxanne asked.

"They're seventeen, aren't they? Snuck it back into the castle from the Hogs Head two weeks ago! It's in Butterbeer bottles – they decanted it," Jocelyn explained.

"Wild," Poppet muttered.

The four girls walked down the stairs and into the common room which was buzzing with people. Large plates of party food were the central attraction to the party. Greedy first years shovelled sausage rolls into their mouths, excited to have the freedom of eating food that wasn't in the Great Hall.

Poppet noticed James leaning against a wall with a bottle of what she assumed was Firewhisky in a Butterbeer bottle. He was chatting to two fifth year girls, presumably about the match. They seemed to be lapping up what they were saying, looks of awe in their eyes. Roxanne caught Poppet's eye and they shared a smile. Poppet walked over to the table of 'Butterbeers' that was being manned by Tobias.

"Do you want Butterbeer or Firewhisky, ladies?" He noticed their wary stares and quickly added, "Don't worry - we're only giving it to sixth and seventh years! We're not totally irresponsible!"

"Reassuring!" Roxanne laughed.

With a coy smile, Tobias handed over four dusty bottles to the girls and they each took a sip. Yep, that was Firewhisky. It felt like it was burning her throat at first but then it was comfortably warm and she quickly finished the whole bottle. She wasn't the only one; Florence had gone in for a second bottle already.

The party raged on for little over fifteen minutes before James Potter was stood on the table, hitting his wand against his bottle of drink and clearing his throat ready to make a speech. His sudden appearance on the table was greeted by many whoops and cheers from the members of Gryffindor house. "A long time ago," he said, "my father, Harry Potter, was seeker and captain of this Quidditch team. And now, I get to carry on that legacy. Today, we beat those slimy Slytherins and I couldn't be more thrilled. Here's to the Quidditch team!"

Before Poppet knew it, Tobias had hoisted her onto his shoulder and she laughed as she was spun around. James had pulled Rose and Albus onto the table with him and had his hands on their shoulders. Poppet looked around to see that Florence was perched on Blane's shoulders, her eyes wild and her face flushed.

"Now," James continued, his voice fighting to be heard of the shouting and cheering, "I think it's time we say goodbye to our first, second and third years and really get this party started!"

"That seems a bit harsh," Poppet said, leaning down to talk to Tobias.

"It's custom!" He shouted back to her.

Poppet cheered with the others while waving the younger students goodbye. She felt really bad but having eleven year olds at a party with Firewhisky really wasn't ideal. Before she knew it, she'd already drunk two more bottles and her legs were starting to feel the effect. She danced and sang at the top of her voice with Roxanne and Jocelyn. They would have had Florence with them but she had got her wish. She was in the corner of the room with Blane snogging his face off.

Albus and Rose came up to Poppet as they were dancing to a song by the Weird Sisters. "We're going to bed," Rose said, fighting to be heard over the row that the Gryffindor students were making.

"Goodnight!" Poppet sang. She noticed that it was really only the older students around now. She continued to dance and drink, her head feeling light and her legs feeling even lighter.

Tobias grabbed Poppet's waist, "Let's dance, Pops!"

She nodded and they swayed together to the music, laughing and joking together. Poppet almost bent over double when Tobias attempted the worm. They continued to dance for what seemed like ages before their attention was drawn to something else. James had stood up onto the same table he had made his speech on. _"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"_ The crowd that gathered around him were chanting and he was smirking. Poppet had never seen a smile so coy on anyone before.

Without hesitation, James took his shirt on. His pale, bare torso was now in everyone's eye line. The crowd whooped and cheered some more. James laughed as Blane climbed up onto the table and wrote _"CAPTAIN ASSHOLE"_ on his chest with a red marker. James looked down at his chest and playfully pushed Blane off the table, his smile not fading. The crowd were rowdy and urging James to take off his jeans as well. James' smile faltered but it didn't fade. He obliged, playing to the crowd, and took his jeans off. Everyone clapped and cheered.

James hopped off of the table in nothing but a pair of navy blue boxer shorts. "Your turn," He smirked at Blane who proceeded to do exactly the same thing. Before long, all 3 older boys on the Quidditch team were semi-naked. Poppet looked for Florence. She appeared quite flustered to see Blane very exposed in front of her.

"Your turn," Roxy smirked and pushed Poppet forward. "You have to do it! It's tradition!"

Boy, this house sure did have some weird traditions. Poppet climbed onto the table, with a little help from Roxanne and Jocelyn who steadied her. At Beauxbatons, Poppet was known for this kind of thing. Here, she had built up a good image for herself. Normally, Poppet wouldn't have dared tarnish that but the Firewhisky that was surging through her veins had other ideas. The crowd clapped and cheered as Poppet removed her jumper. They urged her to remove her jeans and she did so, her large grin never stopping. Florence followed suit and soon the entire Quidditch team – bar Rose and Albus, obviously – were in their underwear. Poppet was mildly miffed that she hadn't worn cuter underwear. Her plain white pants and polka dot t-shirt bra were hardly the most attractive. Florence, who clearly knew this was going to happen, had a black laced bra and panties on.

"Looking good, Hastings," James slurred, placing his arm on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and he laughed, thrusting another Firewhisky in her hands. She took a sip and smirked at him.

"I could say the same for you," Poppet grinned. She had to admit, James did have a pretty nice body. She'd regret saying this in the morning as she could almost see his head inflating but the Firewhisky had deafened the part of her brain that allowed her to care.

"I saw you and the Tobster getting friendly earlier," James said, "Made me a little jealous."

"You're a charmer," she laughed.

"I see Flo got it on with Blane at last," James hiccupped and lazily pointed to the corner of the room where they stood, Blane's arm slung casually over Florence's shoulder while they talked to Lars and Tom.

"Hopefully this means she'll be able to talk to him now without going the shade of a ripe tomato," Poppet giggled and James laughed too. They laughed for longer than they usually would. "Have parties here always been this wild?"

"Oh, fuck no!" James said, "My cousin, Fred, created this kind of party scene. He's fucking mental."

Poppet laughed. Her evening just seemed to be full of her laughing extra hard at everyone's jokes, including her own. "I love it. I hope we win every Quidditch match forever now."

"See where my motivation comes from?"

It was a blur to Poppet how their conversation ended. She assumed they just danced together until they were intercepted by the rest of the group. Poppet wrapped her arms around Florence's neck and they jumped around together in what they assumed to be dancing. Hysterically laughing, Florence fell to the floor. Poppet soon joined her, her eyes watering from the amount of laughing she'd been doing. She couldn't even remember what was funny. She just remembered ending up on the floor in her underwear laughing loudly with her best friends.

She felt a vice grip on her wrists pull her up and she came face to face with James. "Steady," He smiled and she laughed some more, her mouth almost ached for it had not relaxed from smiling for the whole night. She was on top of the world. A bottle of Firewhisky smashed somewhere in the room. Poppet didn't stop dancing.

Next thing she knew she was back on Tobias' shoulders and James was back on the table, another bottle of drink in her hand. She hadn't partied like this for months. She raised her arms above her head and whooped at the top of her voice for no real reason. Memories flooded back to her from her Beauxbatons days. Parties there started at midnight in the greenhouses. Similar to this set up, a charm was used so nothing could be seen or heard from the outside and they would party until four in the morning on some Saturday nights. Poppet always found herself in the arms of some deliciously attractive French guy. Tonight she found herself in the arms of James Potter, but not in a romantic way.

Somehow, she had gotten up onto the table. Naturally, with all the Firewhisky that was pumping through her veins, she had lost her balance and slipped of the table. However, she found herself not hitting the floor but instead landing in James' arms. He was clumsy and bumbling but he had caught her. "I told you to keep steady. Stay off slippery surfaces, Hastings."

She nodded, still not quite understanding what was going on.

The party seemed to break up around 2am. Poppet hadn't noticed everyone going to bed but she looked around and saw that hardly anyone else was in the common room. After her table incident, everyone had sobered up, dressed and put on their clothes again. Poppet, Florence, Roxanne, Jocelyn, Blane, Tobias, James and another sixth year boy called Adam were all sat on the floor by the fire in the common room, drinking Butterbeer and pumpkin juice and eating the left over cake.

Poppet's head still felt light and she was still blurting out things she'd never dream of saying but she felt more stable now, at least.

"Enjoyed your first Gryffindor party, Pops?" Roxanne asked.

"I loved it," Poppet smirked, "Let's do it every Saturday!"

James laughed, "This isn't Beauxbatons, Hastings."

"I bet that has a mad party scene," Adam muttered.

"It does. Every Saturday we used to party in this empty, abandoned greenhouse. We'd use a charm so nobody could hear anything from outside and you could only come via invitation. Madame Maxine and the rest of the staff had no idea we were having raves on school premises every weekend. And we were French so the alcohol was practically on tap."

"Wow," said the group in unison.

"I don't miss much about Beauxbatons, but I miss that," Poppet admitted. "Although tonight was wild. I never got partially naked at a Beauxbaton's party!"

Everyone laughed. "I was expecting you to say no, to be honest," Tobias confessed.

"Why?" Poppet quipped.

"You seem like the more conservative type," Tobias said, quietly.

Poppet nearly laughed. If these people in front of her knew her past, they 100% would not be murmuring in agreement right now. She was almost offended that the closest friends she'd ever had thought she was conservative. "If you knew me six months ago, you would not be saying that." She didn't want to give too much away about her past. Some things were best left untouched.

"Time for bed, I feel," Roxanne yawned.

Everyone stood up and made the rounds hugging one another and saying goodnight. Reluctantly, Poppet dragged herself up the stairs to bed. As she lay awake, all she could think about were the comments about her conservative nature. Hogwarts Poppet was definitely different to Beauxbatons Poppet – but was Hogwarts Poppet boring? She sighed, rolling over. Maybe she should let a few of her old colours shine through. Not many, but just a few.

 **AN:** _So, Florence and Blane seem to be a thing that's happening now. Do we like? Poppet let her hair down tonight! What do you think? Anyone you're shipping her with yet? Keep reviewing and letting me know! I love updating everyday. It makes me feel like a good writer. Ha ha._


	9. Sunday Morning Quidditch Gang

Poppet came down to breakfast on Sunday morning to see that it was very empty. None of the girls in her dorm had managed to show up. In fact, there wasn't a sixth or seventh year Gryffindor in sight, apart from Tobias. Poppet slid into a seat next to Rose. Tobias, Albus, Adam, Lily and another first year girl Poppet didn't recognise all smiled at her as she took her seat and she smiled back, bidding them all a 'good morning'.

"Morning," Tobias smirked, "Head hurting much? We didn't think you'd make it to breakfast!"

"There's a dull ache," Poppet said, pouring herself a coffee and piling bacon and eggs onto her plate, "But my Beauxbatons party days have helped me become almost immune to hangovers."

Rose let out an exasperated sigh, "It's not fair that Al and I couldn't have any firewhisky!"

"You're fourteen, Rose," Tobias laughed, "We have to be responsible. I don't want your dad after my head."

"I know, but we're on the team too! And we had to go to bed at midnight!" Rose grumbled.

"I'm not complaining," Albus said, calmly, "I heard James was being sick in the boy's bathroom all night. He can be the Potter who disgraces himself."

Lily winked at him and Poppet laughed. "Mr. Potter needs to learn how to hold his drink, it seems."

Tobias smirked again, "How's Flo this morning?"

"Asleep," Poppet laughed, "How's Blane?"

"He's also asleep! Wow, it's like they're made for each other!" Tobias' eyes were sparkling with glee and Poppet knew that Blane and Florence would be the butt of all the teasing today and even the rest of this week. She was happy for Florence. She hoped that something nice would come out of all the snogging that they seemed to have done last night. "Well, it's getting on for ten. We better get down to the pitch."

"What?" Poppet was confused. They didn't have practice today. They didn't have a match. Why would she need to head down to the pitch?

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are playing today, you dolt," Tobias teased, "We've got to scope out the competition."

"Don't call me a dolt, you ass," Poppet laughed.

"Don't call me an ass, you dolt," Tobias retorted.

"Oh, give me a break," Rose muttered, and stood up and began to walk towards the door. The rest of the 'we're not too hungover to enjoy some Sunday morning Quidditch' gang followed her out of the door and Poppet was glad she'd brought a coat down to breakfast with her. The wind was bracing. She thanked Merlin that yesterday had been a pretty windless day. Perfect Quidditch conditions.

Tobias and Poppet walked together, while Tobias gave them the low down on the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams.

"Who do we root for?" Poppet asked.

"We generally side with Hufflepuff," Tobias explained, "I don't know why. It's kind of always been the case."

"Any Wotters playing?" Poppet was very inquisitive this morning. She was also very glad that she had decided to come out for some fresh air. It was doing her headache wonders.

"What the hell's a Wotter?" Tobias laughed, "Is this a weird French thing that I don't know about, Miss Beauxbatons?"

Poppet chuckled, "Oh – no! Weasley-Potters! I shortened it – in my head. I guess – I don't know!"

 _"_ _Ohh!"_ Tobias said as if he'd suddenly just solved something that had been bothering him for months, "Yes! Dominique plays for Ravenclaw! She's the Keeper!"

Poppet hadn't met any of these Wotters. She knew of them and she knew that that Dominique and Louis were fluent in French and she wondered if they would get on if they did get the chance to meet. They could speak French to one another. Poppet's wondering thoughts made her realise she was in a very odd mood today. She appeared to be rambling – but only in her head. Her brain was working a hundred miles per hour. She blamed the firewhisky.

Poppet sat down in her seat. The wind was even bitterer up in the stadium. She wrapped her coat tighter to her body and shivered. "You want my scarf?" Tobias asked and she took it gratefully, saying she owed him one big time. The match started and Poppet was cheering and clapping along with the rest of the crowd. Hufflepuff scored three goals, putting them in an early lead. They looked strong compared to Ravenclaw. "The Hufflepuff team has some new faces this year. Amazing talent," Tobias commented.

"He's amazing," Poppet said in awe of one of the Hufflepuff chasers, "That guy!" She pointed frantically at the chaser who currently had the Quaffle.

"Oh yeah, Lucas Smith is beast," Tobias nodded, "Not as good as me, right?" He winked at Poppet and she laughed.

"Whatever stops the tears, Holt," She smirked.

After about an hour and a half, the Ravenclaw seeker finally caught the Snitch. However, the 150 points that they won from getting the snitch still didn't put them in the lead. Hufflepuff had scored 21 goals, meaning they had 210 points at the end of the match. They'd beaten Ravenclaw by a mere 10 points but they were ecstatic. The crowd started to migrate back up to the castle.

"Lucas Smith was amazing," Rose squealed, running up to Tobias and Poppet as they walked away from the pitch with Albus having to run to catch up with her. "He scored 18 of those goals! _18!_ Can you believe it?"

"Damn the sorting hat for not putting him in Gryffindor!" Albus said with mock rage, "Dad knew his dad at school though. Reckons he's a bit of a tosser."

"You can't have everything, I suppose," Tobias sniggered.

"He's so dreamy, too," Rose sighed. "You could get lost in those eyes forever. I'd like to get lost in more than his eyes though. Know what I mean, Poppet?" She nudged Poppet with her elbow.

"Gross," Albus shuddered, "I don't need to hear about my cousin's romantic feelings, thanks."

"You're such a prude, Al," Tobias snorted, ruffling Albus' hair. Albus scowled from under his black fringe.

"Yeah - I have needs, Al!" Rose laughed.

" _Ick!_ "

The 'we're not too hungover to enjoy some Sunday morning Quidditch' gang (minus Lily and her first year friend who had gone elsewhere) made their way back up to the common room. As usual, it was bustling when they arrived. The heat from the fire made Poppet's cheeks prickle as she had just spent the best part of two hours in sub-zero winds. She scanned the room and noticed a very dour, tired, run-down looking group of people. She recognised them immediately to be her friends. Florence was lying on the floor, looking pale and sickly. Roxanne was trying to do homework but looked flustered, her left hand cradling her head. Jocelyn was napping – her mouth was open wide and she was snoring.

Tobias and Poppet approached them. Florence looked up and offered them a watery smile before laying her head back down again.

"Hey guys," Tobias said, softly. "Are you feeling okay?"

Roxanne scowled, "No. We feel awful. How are you two so cheery?"

"Resilience, my friend," Tobias grinned goofily, "Too much drinking over the summer on my part. Too many wild nights at French boarding school for my partner-in-crime here."

"So I'm your _partner-in-crime_ now, am I?" Poppet laughed.

"You committed to that when you decided to spend the morning with me, Pops," Tobias smirked.

"Please. Be. Quiet," Florence moaned, "Take your weird flirting elsewhere. My head is killing me."

"It's not _flirting,"_ Poppet said, cheerily.

"Isn't it?" Tobias winked at Poppet and she blushed, and quickly turned away. "No sign of Blane, Flo?"

Florence groaned. "He's probably holding James' hair back while he vomits."

"That's a nice image," Tobias grimaced. "You two not had a little chat since last night, then?"

"No," Florence grumbled.

"Well, I wouldn't worry," Tobias reassured her with a kind smile, "It wasn't just drunken feelings. The cheeky git couldn't stop talking about you for weeks before the party."

Florence smiled weakly again and propped herself up on her elbows. She looked peaky and tired. She almost looked like a shell of Florence – as if the real Florence was still sleeping somewhere in there. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her skin almost had a green quality to it. My poor friends, thought Poppet.

"W-what did he say?" Florence asked.

"Ah, now that would be telling!" Tobias smirked. He was a fan of a smirk. It was the expression Poppet noticed most on his face. "I'm going up to the boys' dorm to see what's going on and if they'll be coming down for lunch. You coming, Pops?"

"Nah, I'll stay here," She smiled up at Tobias who was already standing up.

"Okay, see you later," He disappeared off up the stairs to the dorm and Poppet watched him go. Nice butt, she thought to herself. She turned around to see Florence and Roxanne giving her quizzical stares.

"What's going on with you two?" Florence asked.

"Nothing," Poppet replied, simply.

"What have you been up to this morning?" Roxanne pressed.

"Watching the Quidditch game," Poppet answered.

"Is that all?" Both of them said in unison.

"Yes," said Poppet, firmly, "Hufflepuff have some great players this-"

"Don't change the subject," Roxanne said, quickly, "There's something going on with you two. I can sense it."

"There's honestly not," Poppet said, "I wouldn't lie to you guys."

Florence rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, for the sake of your happiness, I will pretend that I think there is nothing going on between you and Tobias."

"And I, for the sake of your happiness, will definitely not exchange a knowing look with Florence every time you two have an exchange," Roxanne nodded solemnly.

"I would expect nothing less," Poppet smiled.

 **AN:** _Hiya! Sorry this chapter is really short! It was a filler really. I just thought you might want something to get to know Tobias (think Toby from Pretty Little Liars for looks) and get to see some Poppet away from the girls for once! Poppet and Tobias are getting a little flirty it seems... Also I didn't update yesterday because FFN was down. Hope you don't mind :)_


	10. James Potter & The Elves Of The Kitchens

Days turned into weeks and soon a thick layer of snow covered the Hogwarts grounds. Poppet was counting down the days to Christmas – and the days until her seventeenth birthday – she couldn't wait to see her family again. Poppet had found herself in a tedious cycle of sleep, eat, Quidditch, homework and repeat during her free-time. She even missed out on going to Hogsmeade because she had far too much homework to do, despite being invited to Madame Puddifoot's by Tobias.

One Friday morning at the end of November, Poppet was greeted at breakfast by a very perky Rose Weasley. Poppet was excited for the weekend but Rose was practically euphoric. "You're very cheery for this early on a Friday morning," Poppet noted as she sat down on the table. She'd over slept this morning and this meant everyone else had beaten her down to breakfast. James scooted over and Poppet sat herself down on the bench next to him, helping herself to a sausage off his plate. He shot her a playful glare as she took a bite out of the sausage.

"Well, I'm excited," Rose said, declaratively.

"Care to elaborate?" Poppet laughed.

"It's my fifteenth birthday tomorrow," Rose explained as if this was some well-known fact that Poppet was stupid for not knowing.

"Oh," Poppet said in realisation. "The big 1-5? What are you planning on doing?"

"Homework," Rose grumbled. "And then more homework."

"That's no way to spend your birthday!" James exclaimed.

"Well, sadly, that's how it will be spent," Rose sighed, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "But I am excited for my presents. I wonder what I'll get."

Florence had pulled herself away from Blane, whose mouth she seemed to be spending a lot of time on at the moment, to address the group. "We should have another party to commemorate Rose turning fifteen!"

Tobias, Roxanne, James and Jocelyn murmured in agreement but Rose seemed to have other ideas.

"I don't want a party. It'll be all firewhisky, snogging and stripping," Rose snapped. Poppet could see where she was coming from. She was only fifteen at the end of the day. It was quite young to have a party with such mature themes as the last.

"How do you know about the stripping?" James asked, quickly but Rose didn't respond.

"I don't mind studying all day. The best present I could ask for is being ahead in lessons," Rose smiled, ignoring James.

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard," Roxanne said, solemnly.

Poppet, however, had other ideas. Her mind was whirring. She had been stuck in a rut, with no fun to break up her tedious cycle but Rose's birthday could be exactly what she needed. She was going to plan a surprise party for Rose - but not a party in the Quidditch sense. A cute family tea party. She knew that James, Tobias and Blane knew how to get into the kitchens so all she needed to do was intercept one of them, get them to take her there and let her in, ask the elves nicely if they'd be willing to bake some treats for Hermione Weasley's daughter (and from what she'd heard in the Prophet about Hermione's work with elves, they were bound to say yes!) and then set it all up in the common room tomorrow afternoon. It was the perfect plan.

She decided to ask Tobias but she couldn't catch him after breakfast or even at lunch time alone without Rose in earshot. She was running out of time. She'd need to ask the elves tonight to make the food, so that they had it ready for tomorrow afternoon. She didn't want to just spring it on them. Finally, whilst sat in History of Magic, she decided to ask James. He was here, Rose was not. It was perfect.

"James?" Her voice was quiet. She didn't want to draw attention to herself, even though Professor Binns was hardly going to notice. He probably wouldn't notice if she stood up and asked James while stood on the desk but she didn't want to take any risks. She'd almost gone a full term with no detentions.

"Yes, Hastings?" He said, turning his head towards hers, pushing his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. He grinned at her.

Poppet had History of Magic alone with James. Roxanne, Florence and Jocelyn all dropped it after OWL. She didn't dislike James; in fact she was somewhat fond of him. It was just so hard to spend time with him when he was rather arrogant. It was an unlikeable quality and reminded Poppet off too many boys back at Beauxbatons.

"I need your help," she said, simply. She didn't want to inflate his head anymore by admitting she needed him but she couldn't think of any other way to phrase it.

"I am always happy to help, Hastings," He replied. That was another quality about James she didn't like: his inability to use her first name. Maybe she hated it as much as she did.

"I'm going to have a surprise picnic for Rose's birthday," Poppet said.

"Er – a picnic? Have you noticed the foot of snow that is currently on the ground outside or did that pass you by?"

"Hilarious. An indoor picnic. A tea-party, if you will."

"I'm listening," James was still grinning. He always had that same lopsided grin on his face. When it wasn't there his face looked lost and wrong.

"I need some help getting into the kitchens and convincing the elves to bake us some treats," Poppet explained, "and I hear you're the man to come to about stealing food from the kitchens."

"Interesting," James said, finally, "I'm surprised you didn't ask your boyfriend. He knows these things as well."

"Firstly, he's not my boyfriend. Secondly, I just thought I'd go to Rose's family first," Poppet smiled. James didn't need to know he was second, possibly even third, choice.

"Sweet," James said, dryly. "Okay, I'll help you. You want to go after History of Magic?"

"Sure," Poppet said, happy that this was her last lesson of the day. She'd forgotten that.

"Where are you having this picnic?" James asked.

"I figured the common room," Poppet hadn't really given the location much thought, to be honest.

"The common room?" James looked as if he had smelt something really bad, "There'll be people in there trying to work. No, I have a better idea. We'll stop off there on the way to the kitchen."

"Great," Poppet said. The plan was finally coming together.

After History of Magic James led Poppet upstairs to the Seventh Floor corridor. She was confused as to why he was taking such a large detour. She knew the kitchens were downstairs in the Hufflepuff basement, directly under the Great Hall. Why was James taking her upstairs? He said that the mysterious room where he wanted them to have the picnic was on the way. This was certainly not on the way.

"Here we are," he smirked.

"James," Poppet said, sternly, "This is a corridor. Why are we here?"

Before he could answer, a door slowly stared to fade onto the wall in front of them. It was a large wrought iron door with swirling golden patterns on it. James gestured and nervously Poppet took the handle, twisted it and pushed the door open. A large room opened up in front of her. The walls were covered in banners that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSIE!" in golden and red letters – the colours of Gryffindor house. A large circular table was in the centre of the room in front of a large fireplace. The table had a dark red table cloth and golden plates and goblets. Poppet gasped. "But how did you-?"

"I didn't," James said, taking a step further into the room. "Hogwarts did. You see, Hastings, this is the Room of Requirement - or the Come and Go Room, if you'd prefer. It reveals itself only when someone walking by has a great need for it. And our great need is that we need a place to celebrate a loved one's birthday, and so it has shaped itself to be that. Awesome, isn't it? Professor Longbottom actually used this room as a hide-out when Hogwarts was under threat during the Second Wizarding War, along with Professor Macmillan - and also my mum! Pretty neat, isn't it?"

Poppet let out a low whistle, "I'll say."

James looked smug, clearly very pleased with himself that he'd managed to impress her. "My mum and dad told me about this place. It's not very well-known to students, unless their parents used it while they were at school or if they've read Hogwarts: A History. It comes in useful when you've got a girl with you and your dorm room is full, if you know what I mean?"

Poppet scoffed. "Trust you to ruin a moment with something like that."

"Oh – were we having a moment?" He grinned, cheekily.

"No, I was having a moment with this room. I'm coming _here_ next time Jocelyn starts snoring loudly at 4am."

James shrugged. "So, you like it then? Tomorrow we'll tell everyone to meet in here. You lure Rosie up here and then we'll surprise her!"

"Sounds great," Poppet was pleased with what James had brought to the table. She was actually pleased with herself that she'd involved him in her plan. He appeared to be a useful tool. He knew this castle back to front. The two of them left the room and made their way downstairs to the kitchens.

James dropped the subject of Quidditch very quickly. "So, you and Tobias? What's going on there?"

"We're friends," Poppet said, simply, "like you and I."

"Aw, we're friends?" James over-exaggerated his glee, "but seriously, you can tell me if there's something going on."

"There's not and even if there was you'd be the last person I'd go to," Poppet grumbled. Could she not have a friend who was male without everyone assuming they were romantically involved?

"I'm offended. I thought we were friends."

"I'm reconsidering."

"Tickle the pear," James said, suddenly. They'd stopped walking.

"Excuse me?"

"Tickle the pear," He repeated.

"If you're not going to be sensible, James-!" Poppet was very confused.

Without saying a word, James leant over and physically tickled the pear on the portrait in front of them. The portrait swung open. James gave an over exaggerated sigh. "What is it with women and trusting me?"

"I honestly thought you were trying to make me do something sexual," Poppet said, clearly flustered.

"I wouldn't have to _make_ you do that," James smiled.

"Shut up," Poppet retorted.

"Oh, sorry! I forget you have a boyfriend."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," Poppet was about to go on but she realised that her and James were now stood in what appeared to be a sea of house-elves. She looked around at the room they were suddenly in. It was large with four long wooden tables running through it and a large fireplace at one end. All around them, house-elves bustled around working on what appeared to be lamb for tonight's dinner.

"Master Potter!" A house-elf squeaked from below them. "How may we help you?"

"Hello, Quirky!" James beamed down at the little elf. "We have a little favour to ask of you, if it's not too much trouble!"

"Nothing is too much trouble for Master Potter," another elf chipped in.

"Thank you, Pokey. That's very nice of you to say," James continued to smile.

Poppet was baffled he seemed to know all these elves by name. She was impressed, actually. She thought someone with James' disposition wouldn't really bother to learn the names of elves but he'd clearly made an effort.

"Hello, Miss! I don't believe we've met!" Another house-elf said. His eyes were huge tennis balls staring up at her. Poppet had always liked elves. She thought they were cute.

"Everyone, this is Poppet Hastings," James declared. The elves below squeaked their greetings and Poppet greeted them back, smiling just as widely as James. "Tomorrow is Rose Weasley's birthday!"

Squeals from around the room told Poppet that Rose was very popular among the Hogwarts elves and she knew that had something to do with Hermione.

"Tomorrow, Miss Hastings and I are going to have a little party for her. Do you think you'd be able to supply some food?" James asked. His sweetness was almost unbearable.

"Of course, Master Potter! What kind of food would you like us to make and for how many?"

Poppet counted in her head who she'd invite. Rose, herself, James, Albus, Lily, Roxy, Florence, Jocelyn, Tobias, Blane, Hugo... What about those cousins of theirs in Ravenclaw? "I think we'll say if you make the food for fifteen - that should cover everyone!"

"Yes, Miss. That will be fine. Sweet treats for Miss Weasley?"

"Yes - cupcakes, brownies, cookies! Whatever you can make us! And a pot of tea - please!" She hastened to add.

"We'll come and pick it up in the morning, okay? Thank you for doing this, everyone!" James smiled, making sure he made eye contact with every elf that he possibly could. Poppet was seriously impressed with the way he treated these elves. She supposed his Aunt Hermione would hardly let him get away with treating elves badly.

"You are most welcome, Master Potter!" Quirky, the first elf who spoke, said chirpily. "Your girlfriend is very pretty, Master Potter! Will we be making you more dinners for two again?" Quirky added this in an undertone but Poppet could still hear what he was saying. She pretended not to listen and looked around absently at the kitchen.

"She's not my girlfriend, so unfortunately not!" James said, quietly to the elf.

"Such a shame, Master Potter! Do stop by soon!" Quirky and the others waved to Poppet and James frantically as they left the kitchen. The portrait swung shut behind them.

Poppet turned to James and smirked, "Dinners for two, eh?"

"I knew you heard that, you cheeky bitch," James teased.

"So _that's_ how you know their names! They used to cook for you and Jeanette on your little dates!" Poppet laughed as they strolled back up the stairs to the main part of the castle.

"Yeah, they did," James said, simply.

"Very romantic. I thought the Room of Requirement was more of your usual date scene."

"Hey – I'm a romantic guy!" James said, "I feed girls before I sleep with them. I'm not an animal, you know?"

"Sure," Poppet winked at him and he pushed her playfully. She lost her balance slightly but regained it and pushed him back with her shoulder. They walked along pushing each other and laughing until they reached The Fat Lady.

"Evening, eldest Potter," she said.

"Evening, Fattest Lady," he replied

"I require a password. Unfortunately goofy grins don't get you into my tower, Poppet," the Fat Lady said.

" _Moonstone,"_ James said, lazily and the portrait swung open. "She was sassy today," he added as they walked into the common room.

"Where have you two been?" Florence called over from the sofa by the fire. She was sat with Albus, his friend Ross and Blane. It was a miracle that Florence and Blane weren't kissing.

They scanned the room for Rose. Thankfully, she was nowhere to be seen. "On a mission," James said excitedly.

"A mission to do what?" Albus asked, shooting Poppet a concerned look.

"We're surprising Rosie tomorrow with a tea party in the Room of Requirement!" James said. Poppet thought it was nice how excited he was.

Albus' mouth fell open.

"What?" James quizzed his brother.

"Sorry. I'm just so shocked that you would do something for someone else that wasn't for your own personal gain!" Albus said in mock surprise. Poppet laughed.

"Well, it was Hastings' idea. I just helped her execute it. It's tomorrow, at 3pm by the way. Don't have a heavy lunch, the elves are catering."

"But what about Quidditch?" Blane was clearly concerned, even though their next match wasn't until February.

"The whole team are invited to this picnic so I guess it's not on," James shrugged, "Sorry, man."

"S'ok," Blane said. "So I'm invited?"

"Yeah, you know Rosie! She's on the team! It'll be fun!" Poppet enthused.

"And the Tobster's invited. Because, you know, Hastings didn't want to do something without her boyfriend," James laughed.

Poppet didn't say anything but shot him a lethal glare. If looks could kill, Poppet could have just made a Horcrux. The others laughed, clearly noticing the intense death stare and decided not to add to the Tobias-Poppet joke in fear of their lives.

"James, do you know if your cousins in Ravenclaw might want to come? I thought about them last minute when we were in the kitchen, which is why I didn't give the elves an exact number," Poppet asked, changing the subject.

"Dom and Louis? I guess so. No harm in asking, right Al?" James said.

"I'll ask Louis tonight at dinner," Albus said. Louis and Albus were the same age and were pretty good friends.

"Sweet," James smiled.

"Where's everyone else?" Poppet asked. Nobody else from their group was in the common room.

"Roxy and Jocelyn went up to the owlry," Florence said, "And I have no idea where Tobias and Rosie are. I'm guessing Rose is in the library."

"Tob has detention with Professor Macmillan," Blane said. "Smarted off to him about Hufflepuffs today in Charms. He didn't take it too well."

"Ouch," James said.

Poppet was very pleased about how today had gone. When she asked James to help her out, she never expected him to actually be helpful and he seemed like he was looking forward to it. The group of them made their way down to dinner at six-thirty.

"I'm surprised you're so into this whole tea party idea," Albus said to James as they strolled down the stairs. James had just been devising a way of inviting the others over dinner without Rose catching on.

"Well, blood comes first," James said, with a wink, "And Al, before you ask: no, that's not sex advice."

Albus rolled his eyes, "I hate having you as a brother."

 **AN:** _This was kind of a long one so I hope you don't mind that. It was a very James-oriented chapter because I love James and I want more of him in my life and I really like writing Poppet when the two of them are together because they just bounce off one another so well, I feel. Next chapter: picnic! Will drama ensue? I may not update for a while - I have prewritten chapters but I'm kinda down because I didn't do so great in my exams. Don't be a stanger - the review box loves you!_


	11. The Room of Requirement

On Saturday morning, Poppet hurried down to the kitchens with James. They dashed off together after breakfast, much to the confusion of everyone. They were relying on Albus to invite people discreetly today, as Rose had made it impossible last night. Inconveniently, she decided that she'd sit around with them in the common room instead of going to her usual hang-out place of the library. Poppet had managed to invite Roxanne and Jocelyn later that evening in their dorm and Albus had managed to ask Louis and Dominique but everyone else was clueless. When Poppet asked Albus to be in charge of making sure everyone was there by three, he puffed out his chest in pride and told him that he wouldn't let them down. Poppet just hoped he was right.

After exchanging pleasantries with the elves, Poppet and James were handed over two very large baskets of food. "Also, there is a card and present in there for Miss Weasley, from all the elves in the kitchen," Quirky the elf told them with excitement.

"We'll make sure she gets it," James said, with a knowing smile and he and Poppet dashed out of the kitchen and up to the seventh floor corridor, getting some very odd looks from passers-by. James paced in front of the wall until the door appeared and the two of them entered and began placing the assortment of cakes and treats on the table. There were lemon cupcakes, vanilla cupcakes, gooey chocolate brownies, apple tartlets, giant bowls of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, two large Victoria sponge cakes and a large chocolate cake with white icing which had the words "Happy Birthday Rose Weasley" emblazoned on the top in swirly pink writing. Poppet put this cake at the centre of the table. There was also a large pot of tea which Poppet placed on the table and two vast bottles of Butterbeer.

James and Poppet took a step back to admire the table. A smaller table was in the corner of the room under a sign that said "presents". Paper birds of red and gold fluttered around the ceiling. The crest of Godric Gryffindor hung boldly above the fireplace.

"Louis and Dom are going to love this," James rolled his eyes.

"Why's it so Gryffindor-y?" Poppet asked, assuming James had something to do with it as he did make the room appear and all.

"I asked it to create a room fit for a Gryffindor birthday party," James said, looking around, "I think it looks great – if not a little obnoxious."

Poppet nodded in agreement. "So what's the plan, now?"

"You need to get Rose here," James said, plainly.

"Yes – but how?" Poppet asked.

"Oh – I don't know," James shrugged. "Put her under the Imperius curse?"

"Not funny."

"Sorry. Just tell her you want to talk about that tapestry hanging outside on the wall. She loves that old thing," James suggested.

"Sounds good," Poppet nodded and looked down at her watch. It was nearly 2pm. She and James had skipped lunch to set the room up for the party. She was glad she was getting cake this afternoon. "We need to check back in with Al and make sure everyone's coming. Then I'll go and find Rose. I'm assuming she'll be in the library."

"Yes. Almost certainly," James said, "Al will probably be in the common room. Let's head back there."

"Will everything stay intact if we leave? The food won't disappear, will it?" Poppet asked. She had a feeling she knew the answer to this question but she wanted to remain sure.

"It'll be fine. It'll close once we leave so nobody will be able to get in and steal the food and re-open when you or I return. It knows this as Rose's tea party room now - so that's what you have to ask for," James explained.

Poppet nodded in understanding and the two of them left the room and made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

They walked through the portrait hole and came face to face with Albus, who was apparently about to leave.

"Everyone knows," he said, quietly. "We have a visual on the target and she is in the library, studying Care of Magical Creatures."

"Thanks, Al," Poppet smiled.

"Where are you off to?" James asked his brother.

"I was coming to find you two, but I guess I don't have to now," Albus turned on his heels and walked back into the common room. "Found them," he added, lazily to the group of people sat by the fire. Tobias, Blane, Florence, Roxanne, Lily and Hugo all looked up at them and waved.

"There she is!" Tobias exclaimed, tapping the sofa next to him as an invitation for Poppet to sit down. "Thanks for the invitation to your little _soiree_!"

" _Our_ soiree, actually," James corrected him, bluntly.

"Oh, sorry," Tobias mumbled.

Poppet ignored James' interruption. "That's alright. Hopefully Rosie will be happy with it."

"She'd be mad not to be," James said, interrupting their conversation again. Everyone else was lost in their own individual chats but James didn't seem intent in joining one of those. No, he had to stick his nose where it doesn't belong and Poppet knew exactly why. He wanted to make sure she didn't take all the credit.

"Potter's right," Tobias said, "I bet it's lovely. I'll admit, a tea party isn't really my scene but I wouldn't pass up the opportunity of free cupcakes."

"Don't eat too many. Weight gain isn't good for Quidditch," James said, dryly.

"I don't think it's _me_ you should be worrying about gaining weight," Tobias retorted.

"Boys..." Poppet warned.

"It's just banter, Pops," Tobias said, resting his arm on the back of the chair behind her back.

"It's too much testosterone," Poppet muttered.

At twenty to three, Poppet made her way to the library. She spotted Rose immediately. Having red hair made her very easy to find in large crowds. Poppet made a mental note to thank her about that later. She quickly made a b-line to Rose and sat down on the table opposite her, smiling.

"Hello, birthday girl."

"Oh – hi, Poppet!" Rose said with a faint smile.

"I need to ask you something," Poppet said, coyly.

"Oh yeah? What do you need?" Rose asked. She was distracted.

"I was exploring the castle this morning and I found that large tapestry – you know the one on the Seventh Floor corridor? Well, I've passed that tapestry on so many occasions and it's always been the same but today there were new characters in it. I'm confused, because in 'Hogwarts: A History' it explains that tapestries are unlikely to move so I figured this must be very rare-?"

"It moved?" Poppet now had Rose's full and undivided attention. Poppet smiled. It was like taking a Sugar Quill from a baby.

"Yeah. Do you want to go see? It won't take a moment. Al said you knew a lot about the tapestry."

"Yes – I love it! Let me grab my stuff. We may be there a while!" Rose smiled broadly.

Poppet almost felt bad that she would be letting her down. Would a party compensate for the tapestry not actually moving? For Rose, Poppet wasn't sure.

Rose and Poppet moved quickly up to the seventh floor corridor. It was past three now. Everyone should be in the room. Rose ran up to the tapestry eagerly. _I need to find Rose's tea-party room. I need to find Rose's tea-party room. I need to find-_ The door started to grow. Poppet smiled.

"I don't see any new characters, Poppet!" Rose called as the door continued to grow.

"Oh – my bad!" Poppet grinned, turning to face Rose.

"Poppet! Behind you! The Room of Requirement is appearing!" Rose squealed, running up to join Poppet.

"What? What's that?" Poppet asked; her voice thick with mock surprise.

Rose didn't answer but instead placed her hand on the door handle. She twisted it and pushed it open. The room was dark. Poppet had guessed James had turned off the lights. "How curious..." Rose muttered as she took a step inside.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and there stood James, Albus, Roxanne, Lily, Hugo, Dominique, Louis, Tobias, Blane, Florence and Jocelyn, all beaming at Rose. _"SURPRISE!"_ They yelled, clapping.

Rose looked taken aback, "You did this? For me?" She turned to Poppet. "You lied about the tapestry!" She looked vaguely disappointed for a second but then turned back to her family and friends who were all smiling at her broadly. Rose almost looked over-whelmed with emotion. James lifted up a plastic crown and placed it on her head. Rose blushed and took a seat at the head of the table. "Wow."

Everyone helped themselves to cakes and biscuits and cups of tea and goblets of Butterbeer as Rose opened her presents. From her mum and dad she had received a new broom: a Nimbus 3001, the same as Poppet's. From her brother she got a huge hamper of Honeydukes goodies as well as a new quill and a book about the Second Wizarding War. The Potters collectively got her a broom servicing kit, a voucher for Flourish & Blotts and a year's subscription to The Quibbler. Louis and Dominique and their parents got her a new set of Gryffindor Quidditch robes and a book about the Holyhead Harpies. Roxanne and her family had given her a set of Wizarding Encyclopaedias and a basket of freshly made muffins. Rose looked around the room and beamed at everyone in it. With a limited budget, Poppet had given her a few bits and pieces from Honeydukes, Florence had gotten her a book about Transfiguration and Jocelyn had given her pots of different coloured ink so she could make her revision notes pretty. "Thank you, everyone! I have so many thank you owls to send out."

A good time was had by all. Poppet was sat in-between Tobias and Florence and she had a marvellous time. They drank Butterbeer, ate cakes until they were stuffed full and laughed until they cried. Poppet and Tobias were excitedly laughing about something when Tobias leaned across and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. Poppet giggled and squirmed but he held her close as she shrieked in mock disgust. Everyone laughed along.

"Not at the table," James said, sternly.

Assuming he was joking, Tobias continued to hold on to Poppet.

"I said _stop!_ " James said, raising his voice a little louder. "She doesn't like it."

"Yeah, she does," Tobias said. The laugher was fading away. Tobias released Poppet.

"She's squirming and pushing you away," James pointed out.

"She _doesn't_ mind," Tobias said.

" _She_ can speak for herself," Poppet reminded them both, "James, I'm okay. Don't worry about it. Trust me, if I didn't like it, you would know."

James relaxed, but not entirely, "Okay."

Florence looked around the table. Nobody was saying anything. Dom coughed and everyone glanced at her. It was obvious she instantly regretted it. "I think we should sing to Rose now," Flo said, cheerily, "shall we?"

Everyone murmured in agreement and a chorus of 'Happy Birthday To You' resonated around the table. Rose blew out her candles and everyone cheered. After that, Tobias and James' little skirmish had soon been forgotten about.

Hours passed and soon it became obvious that it was time to leave. The Room of Requirement required no clean up, which made Poppet very happy and she walked slowly back to the common room with Tobias. She was very happy just walking along with him, chatting with him and teasing him about Quidditch.

"You throw a good party," Tobias said, playfully elbowing her in the ribs. She smirked.

"I know."

"Shame James kinda ruined it," Tobias said.

"I know," Poppet said, quietly, "I don't know what's wrong with him. That's twice today you two have had a little spat."

"It's weird," Tobias agreed. "I guess you and him are pretty good mates. Perhaps he was just making sure you were okay. Maybe he doesn't want his friend ending up with a bloke who won't treat you right."

"Who said I'm ending up with you?" Poppet laughed, knocking her arm playfully into his.

"Apparently everyone," Tobias laughed, "I can't talk to anyone anymore without them bringing you up. I mean, I guess there's worse things to talk about but it is driving me a little crazy."

"I'm getting the same treatment," Poppet sighed. "People are just too interested in other people's business."

"So we have business?" Tobias laughed.

"I never said that," Poppet said, playfully, "I am your partner-in-crime though."

"Ah yes. Hastings and Holt against the world," Tobias smiled.

They reached the portrait hole and entered the common room. "Hastings and Holt against the world, indeed," Poppet agreed.

 **AN:** _So James is a little over-protective, don't you think? What did you make of Rose's little party? It was cute, yes? This was the final chapter before the crew head off for Christmas. But don't worry; they'll be back to Hogwarts very soon! Keep reviewing; let me know what you think. Love always x_


	12. Train Rides

Poppet closed her trunk. Finally she was packed up. She was very excited to go home and see her parents. She really missed them both and she was excited to just be home in the quiet with no Wotters around to constantly badger her. While she would miss them, she was looking forward to just two full weeks of nothingness. And Christmas Dinner. She was _very_ excited for Christmas dinner. It was a Friday evening and the train left tomorrow morning at eleven on the dot. As far as she knew, all her friends were going home for Christmas. She very much hoped that she would be able to meet up with them over the break.

Poppet climbed into bed and pulled the duvet tightly around her. Her stomach twisted with excitement. She used to be allowed home far more often at Beauxbatons because they had more holidays. She wasn't used to not seeing her parents as often. It was weird.

"You all packed?" Florence walked into the dorm room. She was wearing jeans and a navy jumper covered in little gingerbread men. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair tied up in a stubby ponytail. Poppet smiled at how festive she looked.

"Yeah," Poppet indicated to her trunk, "I'm really excited about going home."

"Me too," Florence sighed, "I'll miss you, though."

Poppet smiled warmly, "I'll miss you too. But you're going to see me, aren't you? We'll meet up?"

"Of course," Florence smiled, "Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley?"

"Sounds lovely," Poppet grinned.

It was nearing eleven. Roxanne and Jocelyn hadn't come to bed yet. Their trunks were neatly packed, only their pyjamas and an outfit for tomorrow were left out on their beds. Fairy lights twinkled in the window of their dorm room – Florence and Roxanne had put them up to add a bit of festive cheer. Poppet really did love this time of year.

"Blane is going to meet my parents tomorrow," Florence said, suddenly.

"Wow," Poppet said. "That's a big step, Flo."

"I know," Florence giggled, her eyes glimmering with unmistakeable glee. They almost resembled the fairy lights in the window. "I'm really nervous. But, I mean, we have been dating for like two months now!"

"That long, huh?" Time had seriously flown by. It only seemed like it was yesterday that Poppet was on the train to Hogwarts and dreading it.

"Do you have any plans to meet Tobias over Christmas?" Florence asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Nope," Poppet said, quietly. She wasn't sure why everyone was still obsessed with her dating Tobias. Sure, they were flirty. But it had been two months of them really knowing each other and they hadn't gone on a date. They hung out a lot but he'd never asked her out on a date. Maybe this would bother some girls but Poppet wasn't bothered. She was happy just having close friends.

"Why not?" Florence asked. Clearly their whole friendship was very confusing to her. It was confusing to everyone, apparently.

"I don't know," Poppet shrugged.

"Oh," Florence said, softly. She decided it was time for a subject change. "Have you been invited to the Potter's New Year's Eve party?"

"Yup," Poppet said. Albus had handed her the invitation two days previously, assuring her that it was the party of the year – no pun intended - and she had to come. Apparently it was a very family-oriented family and that she should invite hers along too. She dreaded to think about how embarrassing her father might be at a party with Harry Potter.

"Me too," Florence said, "Al told me to bring my parents but I think they might be a bit overwhelmed, being Muggles and all."

"Mmm," Poppet mumbled in agreement.

"Ah, well," Florence glanced at the clock on the wall, "it's gone eleven. I want to go to sleep. Where are Joce and Roxy?"

Poppet wasn't sure. She suggested that they turn the lights off, go to sleep and then hopefully Roxanne and Jocelyn won't make too much noise when they come up to bed. Florence nodded in agreement and luckily, Poppet didn't wake up until morning.

The train ride home the following day was a pleasant one. Poppet sat in a compartment with Roxanne, Florence, Jocelyn, James, Tobias and Blane. Everyone was buzzing about going home for Christmas and their compartment was full of chatter, jokes and friendly festivities. Florence was sat in Blane's lap, her fingers lazily looping through his hair as they talked and joked with the rest of the group. Poppet laughed as a rogue Chocolate Frog landed on James' head.

"Oh, bloody hell," James said, frantically trying to grab the frog before it made a run for it.

This made Poppet and the others laugh even harder. She leaned down to pick up the card that came with the Chocolate Frog that was lying on the floor. A man with dark but greying hair, round glasses, green eyes and a lightning scar stared out of the picture. He smiled, and then left.

"Hey, James," Poppet turned the card over in her hands, "You got your dad."

"You keep it," James laughed, "I have the real thing at home."

Poppet smiled and slipped the pentagonal card into her pocket. She wasn't much of a fan of Chocolate Frogs – James had perfectly demonstrated why just a few minutes previously – and so she hardly had any of these cards. She watched as James finally reclaimed the frog as his own and took a bite out of its head. She smiled, looking around the compartment. _These are my friends. I finally have friends._ Roxanne was flipping through the latest Witch Weekly magazine. She looked up over the top of it and caught Poppet's eye. Roxanne gave her a cheeky smile and returned back to reading her gossip magazine.

"I can't wait to be home," Poppet said, relaxing back into her seat, "I can do nothing for two whole weeks."

"Um – don't forget we have plans tomorrow, Pops," Florence reminded her.

"And you're coming to our party?" James quickly asked.

"And I was hoping you'd meet me for coffee one day –" Tobias added.

"Okay, fine. I won't be doing _nothing,"_ Poppet conceded, "But it'll be more relaxing than being at school."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The train screeched and then came to a halt in Platform 9 ¾. Everyone eagerly looked out of the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of their family. James grabbed Poppet's trunk and hauled it down from the luggage shelf for her. She went to grab it but James was quicker.

"Allow me," he grinned.

"What a gentleman!" Poppet laughed, giving him a very grateful look.

"No need, James. I'll take it for her," Tobias said, placing his hand on the trunk and trying to pull it free of James' grip.

"No, honestly," James said, with a sincere smile, "I got this. You run along and find mummy and daddy."

Tobias looked like he was about to snap. Anger contorted his face into a very unpleasant expression. Poppet saw the concern flicker in James' eyes. He knew he'd spoken out of turn.

"Boys," Poppet warned. Neither of them dropped their grip on the case. Poppet gave an over exasperated sigh, hoping to add a little comic relief to this situation. "I'll carry it."

Both of them turned to look at her. James' eyes were like stone. Poppet – she wouldn't like to admit – was a little frightened. "No," James said, firmly. "I offered first. Tobias is just a little bit possessive."

"Me? Possessive? That's rich, coming from you," Tobias snorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," James responded quickly.

"Like hell," Tobias snapped. He dropped his grip on the trunk. "Pops, I'll write you tomorrow. Have a nice Christmas, Potter."

And, with that, Tobias stormed out of the compartment. Everyone's eyes fell on James and Poppet.

"It's just banter," James said, weakly.

Roxanne flashed Poppet a concerned look and she shrugged in response. She didn't know what had happened to these two. They used to be pretty good friends. They were, on the whole. However, lately, they just seemed as if there was a strain. It had happened a few times recently. This one had been the worst.

James followed Poppet out of the train, still carrying her trunk. As soon as she stepped out on the platform she scanned it for her parents. She knew they were both coming. James still had hold of her case. She felt very awkward stood there with him, especially after what had just happened. But her trunk was _so_ heavy. She couldn't wait until after the Christmas break where she would be able to have it hover in front of her. She'd finally be seventeen.

James' parents spotted them both and hurried towards them - Ginny enveloped James in a giant hug. "Hello, sweetie," she said, "How have you been?"

"Good," He grumbled.

Poppet could tell he was embarrassed.

"Poppet, right?" Ginny asked, turning to Poppet. "The wonderful Quidditch player?"

"Douglas' daughter," Harry smiled at her, as Poppet confirmed that she was in fact a wonderful Quidditch player. Coming from the mouth of an ex-Holyhead Harpies player and now head Quidditch correspondent for The Daily Prophet, this was an incredible compliment.

"Oh yes!" Ginny said, the smile never leaving her lips. "We saw Douglas a minute ago! He was just back there." Ginny pointed behind her with her perfectly manicured index finger.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Poppet still had no idea where her parents were but she didn't want to be rude, for obvious reasons.

"You can wait with us, if you like," Harry said.

"Yes, we still need to find Albus and Lily," Ginny nodded.

"Al's with Ross," James said, quietly. There was something off about him. His face was red and flustered. His eyes wouldn't meet Poppet's.

"Figures," Ginny rolled her eyes. James forced a smile. "He'll find us in a minute. We're alright here, aren't we, love?" Ginny directed her question to Harry.

"Yeah. We'll be easier to find if we're stationary," Harry agreed.

Ginny enthused wildly about Quidditch to Poppet. Harry was stood, looking around the platform. He was clearly looking out for either his son or his daughter. Poppet and Ginny's conversation was interrupted by Harry shouting "Douglas! Over here!"

Poppet whipped around to see her mother and father walking hastily towards her, giant grins on their faces. She ran over to them and jumped into her father's arms. "I missed you!" she practically sobbed into his coat. She then gave her Jennifer an equally as forceful hug and they turned back to the Potters. Lily had joined them while Poppet was reuniting with her parents.

"I didn't realise our two were friends, Harry," Douglas grinned euphorically.

"Neither did I," Harry laughed.

"You must come round for dinner at some point," Jennifer gushed. "Bring the kids! I make a mean steak pie."

"She really does!" Douglas nodded wildly.

Harry and Ginny both smiled kindly. Poppet noticed that the two of them were rarely without kind, knowing smiles on their faces. They seemed so... patient. She really admired that quality in people. She wished she was more patient. "That sounds lovely."

"Shall we say next Sunday?" Jennifer asked.

"Perfect," Harry replied.

Jennifer and Douglas beamed at Harry and Ginny and Harry and Ginny beamed back. Poppet made a moment of awkward eye contact with James.

"Well, we ought to get home," Douglas said, placing his hand on Poppet's shoulder. "Lovely to see you, Potters!"

"And you," Harry said, with a smile.

"I'll write you," Poppet promised James.

"I'll be waiting," James said, with a mischievous smirk.

 **AN:** _Ick, I'm so unhappy with the way this turned out. I don't know, it was going to be a filler chapter anyway (sorry!) and I just feel like it's short and awkward? Tobias and James keep having spats. The Potters are coming for dinner. All very exciting stuff. See you next time. Remember to R+R!_


	13. Christmas Correspondence

_Pops!_

 _I hope you had a good Christmas Day! I know it's only been 6 days but I_ really _miss you! I have lots of plans with Blane next week but I'll see you at the Potter's party on Wednesday. I can't wait!_

 _Love,_

 _Florence_

* * *

 _Flo,_

 _I miss you too! It's nice you're seeing Blane lots – how did the parent meeting go? Speaking of Potters, my parents invited them round for dinner tomorrow... Will update you on how that goes and if James is still acting weird._

 _Talk soon,_

 _Pops_

* * *

 _Poppet,_

 _IT WENT SO WELL! They loved him! And I think he liked them too! I think he was a bit overwhelmed because they're Muggles but he was fine! (He was kind of offended they didn't know what Quidditch was!) Hmm, James has been weird lately. Good luck with dinner. Have you seen Tobias over the holidays?_

 _Yours,_

 _Flo_

* * *

 _Florence,_

 _Yay! I'm so happy for you! On the subject of Tobias (imagine I am glaring at you right now) we had coffee last week at a weird Muggle cafe (you may have heard of it - Tobias really liked it!) and it was really nice. He didn't mention any of the weird train stuff with James. I blame testosterone!_

 _Love ya,_

 _Pops_

* * *

 _Pops,_

 _CUUUUUUUUTIES! You better return to Hogwarts as a couple! You have dinner tonight with the Potters, right? Keep me informed. If you want to meet up tomorrow, I'm going to Diagon Alley with Roxy and we'd love for you to come! Meet 10am at the Leaky Cauldron?_

 _Love ya too,_

 _Florence x_

* * *

 _Flo,_

 _Yep, they should be here any minute! Sounds good – see you there!_

 _Poppet_

 _PS: We will not be a couple & I hate you ;)_

* * *

Poppet sent the family owl, Doreen, flying off with the note tied to her foot. Poor Doreen had seen the most work in her lifetime over the past week. Poppet almost felt bad but Doreen was the only thing connecting her and her friends. (Well, that and WizardSpace. But she preferred to correspond by owl. It felt more personal.)

Jennifer had told Poppet that she had to dress nicely for the dinner with the Potters. Poppet had decided on a long sleeve, black, crushed velvet bodycon dress and black tights. Her hair was in loose waves and she also had opted for red lipstick. She hoped this met her mother's impeccably high standards. The Hastings family couldn't possibly wine and dine in jeans! Merlin forbid! Poppet made her way downstairs and found her mother sweating in the kitchen. She looked nice in a red blouse and black skirt.

"Poppet! Oh – thank Merlin you're here! Can you please get out glasses for wine?" Jennifer gestured frantically to the cupboard above the sink.

Poppet pulled out six wine glasses and laid them out on the kitchen surface.

"Six?" Jennifer questioned, "Poppet, there's only going to be four adults!"

" _Mum,_ I'm going to be seventeen on Friday. James is going to be seventeen too, soon! We can have a tipple, surely?" Poppet resented how she was always babied by her parents.

"Well, we'll see what Harry says-"

"Oh, you're taking parenting tips from him too, now?" Poppet said, quickly.

" _Would you let me_ _finish_?" Jennifer snapped, "I was going to say that I can't speak on behalf of Harry and Ginny and if they want James drinking but I don't mind if you have something to drink."

"Oh."

"Yes – 'oh' is right," Jennifer smiled smugly and waved her wand. The pie flew into the oven. Douglas came rushing in from the dining room, proclaiming that he'd laid the table and needed Jennifer's approval. He was wearing a navy blue suit and tie. Her father was a tall man and Poppet imagined once quite handsome. His once ashy blonde hair was greying and he had lines under his eyes.

"Pops," Douglas looked fondly at his daughter, "You scrub up nice!"

"Thanks dad," Poppet laughed, dodging the hand he was about to use to ruffle her hair. He gave a throaty chuckle and pulled her into a bear hug. He released her and she smoothed out her dress. There was a twinkle in his grey eyes.

"We got an owl from Darling this morning," Douglas said. Darling was Poppet's older sister. She was twenty four and living in America with her husband and she had recently popped up in the family fire place to announce her pregnancy. Poppet was delighted. She couldn't wait to be an auntie. "Guess what she's doing?"

"What?"

"Changing her name!" Douglas scoffed, "I'm offended. I chose that name. She's not a Hastings anymore and now she's not going to be Darling either!"

Poppet was pleased for her sister. She never understood why her mother and father had named her and her sister the way that they did. When they were children it was endearing. When they started school it was just a source of torment. At Beauxbatons, Poppet had gone as 'Poppy' for a while, much to the dislike of her parents. "What's she changing it to?"

"Darla," Douglas sighed, "I guess it's not much of a change. Please never change your name, Pops."

"If you didn't want us to change our names, you shouldn't have named us such ridiculous things," Poppet reminded him, smirking.

"I love your names," Douglas said, a sad smile on his face.

Before Poppet could retort, the doorbell rang. _Here we go_ , Poppet thought to herself. She nodded at her father. Before they even reached the hallway, Jennifer had answered the door.

"Hello everyone! Hello! Do come in! Hello, James, Albus! Oh, no Lily?"

"No, she unfortunately decided that a sleepover with her new friends was far more important!" Ginny laughed, walking into the hallway. "Is there somewhere I can leave my coat? It's very cold outside!"

"I'll take that," Douglas swept down the hallway and took Ginny's coat from her, not before kissing her on the cheek. "Good evening, Ginny!"

Harry walked in through the door, smiling and looking around. He caught Poppet's eye and she beamed politely at him. Douglas quickly rushed to shake Harry's hand and they did so tightly while exchanging pleasantries.

Jennifer ushered Ginny and Harry into the kitchen where there was promise of wine and this left Albus, James and Poppet stood in the hallway of Poppet's house.

"Evening, Hastings," James smirked.

"Evening," Poppet replied.

"I never got that letter you promised me," James said, coyly, "I have been waiting by the window every day."

Albus rolled his eyes and gave out a loud, exasperated sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have come!"

"Why, Al?" Poppet asked, somewhat offended he wasn't delighted to be in her company.

"Because _he's_ just going to be flirting with you the whole night," Albus grumbled.

James looked taken aback, "Al, if you think this is flirting then you've clearly been doing it wrong!"

"Maybe I have," Albus muttered.

Poppet looked at them both in silence. Well, this was mighty awkward. She decided to go for a subtle subject change. "Um – would you like a tour?"

"Sure," Albus said, nonchalantly.

"Where would you like to start?" Poppet asked, somewhat timid. Albus was clearly in a mood – she assumed spending a week in solitude with James had taken its toll.

"Your bedroom?" James winked.

"Excellent idea," Poppet said, brassily. She led the boys up the stairs and along the soft carpeted landing to her bedroom. She swung open the wooden door and gestured for them both to walk in. Poppet's room was an average size with a double bed under the window. She had a soft, white duvet and blue cushions on it. Beside her bed was a large oak chest of drawers and on the other side was a wardrobe. A desk was positioned in one corner with her computer on it and a blue reading lamp. Every surface in her room was covered in various knick-knacks. Books lay strewn across the floor, empty bottles of Butterbeer on the bookshelf in their place. Her trunk was open at the end of her bed. Posters of Quidditch players from the Appleby Arrows were slapped on the walls. Poppet turned and smiled to the boys. "You like it?"

James started to pace, looking around and the finally he walked towards the window. "So this is where the magic happens, eh?"

"Actually, you two are the first boys I've had up in this room," Poppet laughed, "So feel privileged."

"It's an honour," Albus giggled, lightly touching one of the moving posters on the wall.

"So you don't bring Holt up here for a little shagging, then?" James sat himself down on the bed, still looking out the window.

"Oh, _please,"_ Albus groaned.

"Shut up," Poppet said, lazily.

"Oh look!" James had stood up and was making his way over to the desk in the corner. He picked up a piece of blank parchment and turned to Poppet, "You _do_ have parchment! I thought there'd been a shortage and that's why you didn't write me!"

"You want me to write to you so badly?" Poppet snatched the parchment from his hand and wrote _"YOU'RE AN ASS"_ on it in big, bold letters. Smiling smugly, she folded it up and handed it to him. "There you go."

Albus laughed. Even James couldn't disguise the smirk that was growing on his face. "You're hilarious, Hastings."

"I know."

After the tour, Poppet wound up with the boys in the kitchen. Their parents were sat in the living room now, laughing manically. She hoped her parents weren't embarrassing themselves. She often did worry for them.

"Do you want a drink?" Poppet asked the two Potter boys who had made themselves at home at Poppet's kitchen table.

"Do you have Butterbeer?" Albus asked, eagerly.

"Yep," Poppet said, "I take it you would like some?"

"Yes, please," Albus said. Poppet popped the top off the bottle with a bottle opener and handed the drink to Albus who took a grateful sip and then placed it back down on the wooden table.

"And for the lady?" Poppet teased.

James scowled, "Mum and Dad said I could have some wine, if it was going."

"Would madam like to try our finest Pinot?" Poppet said, imitating a French accent perfectly.

Albus laughed again. James continued to glower. "Go on, then."

"Excellent choice, madam!" Poppet's French waitress impression continued as she pulled the cork from the bottle of wine and poured it into a glass for James. He muttered his thanks as he took it. As Poppet was pouring her own glass, she sloshed a bit onto the table. " _Ah, merde_!" she exclaimed, quickly mopping it up. Albus continued to laugh.

Poppet grabbed her wine and sat down next to James at the table. "You're such a loser," James sighed, sipping his wine.

"Thanks, Potter," Poppet smirked, the accent gone.

Albus smiled, "Maybe tonight won't be so bad, after all."

Dinner was served and the seven of them all sat comfortably around the table in the dining room, tucking into their pie. There was a mutual love for Jennifer's food around the table – Ginny even joked that if this was the standard of food that was served every night then she might as well move in. Jennifer was clearly delighted by this as for the second time that night, wine was spilled. Douglas quizzed James and Albus about Quidditch and again Ginny sang her praises about Poppet's skills as a chaser. Douglas never looked prouder.

"I used to play in my youth," Douglas said, "I used to want to be a Quidditch player so badly. But, then dark times fell, as you well know and that dream went out the window."

Harry nodded solemnly. "I played at school, but decided an Auror was my true calling. Professional Quidditch can be cut-throat."

"Forget professional Quidditch," James muttered, "It's cut-throat at Hogwarts."

There was a murmur of agreement around the table.

"In all my matches, I've never faced a crowd as lethal as the Slytherin students," Ginny joked.

Dessert was brought out. Jennifer had made Crème Brule. She explained that she had learnt how to make it in France (which Poppet knew was a white lie as she remembered eating it a lot during her childhood) which impressed the Potters. There were clean dishes all around. The party moved to the living room where more wine was poured. While Jennifer was setting the dishes to be washed, Douglas shared the news of Darling's pregnancy.

"Oh – how wonderful," Ginny beamed, "I bet you'll be brilliant grandparents!"

"Thank you," Douglas said, modestly. "It was a bit shocking when we found out. She's twenty four and I supposed that we'd have a bit longer, you know? Mind you, Jennifer was younger when she fell pregnant with Darling."

"Those years are a very long way off for us, I hope," Ginny glanced at James who seemed oblivious to the joke she was trying to make. He was staring at the family photos which lined the mantelpiece.

"You want to have a closer look, son?" Douglas asked, reaching for the photos that were behind him and handing them to James. "That was Poppet's first day of Beauxbatons. Oh – and this one is her very first trip to the beach! Look at her! Wasn't she cute?"

"Nice swimsuit," James said, dryly. In the picture, six year old Poppet was beaming up at the camera, a bucket and spade in her little hands. Her hair was much blonder than that it was now and she had a very vibrant pink Babbity Rabbity bathing suit on. In the picture, she laughs as an older girl, Darling, tickles her sides. "Do you still have that?"

Poppet shot him a glare. Douglas continued to bombard the Potters with old photos of Poppet until he couldn't find anymore. James and Albus were finding it very amusing. "Now, this one is Poppet and her first boyfriend. Taken last year, wasn't it Pops?"

"Why do you _still_ have that?" Poppet was exasperated.

"It was a big step," Douglas shrugged.

"He looks like a right tosser," James laughed, handing the photo to his brother so he could take a look.

" _James Sirius Potter!_ " Ginny hissed.

"It's okay, Mrs. Potter," Poppet said, quietly. "He was a tosser."

James and Albus both laughed but Ginny still looked flustered, clearly embarrassed by her son's outburst. Poppet smiled but she was mortified her dad still had that picture. You don't keep pictures of your daughter with an ex boyfriend, do you? That's just not right.

Midnight came and went and the Potters decided it was probably time to make tracks. Albus was yawning and James was getting more and more crass as the hours moved on and it was clearly taking its toll on Ginny.

"We'll see you on Tuesday, I suppose!" Harry said, as they were getting their coats on in the hallway.

"I suppose so!" Douglas beamed, "Thanks for the photo. Now we'll be able to Apperate there!"

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Jennifer," Ginny said. "The food was divine."

Jennifer blushed, "That's quite alright, Ginny!"

"See you on Tuesday, Poppet!" Albus said, smiling and waving as his mother ushered him out of the door.

"Bye, Al!" Poppet called.

James was the last to leave the house. "Bye Hastings. See you on Tuesday. You better write me before then."

"I promise I will," Poppet winked.

James rolled his eyes, thanked Poppet's parents and shut the door behind him as he left the Hastings family home.

"Nice boy, that one," Douglas said. "Cracking sense of humour."

Poppet rolled her eyes. Thank _Merlin_ James didn't hear Douglas say that.

Later that evening, Poppet sat at her desk. She rolled out a piece of parchment, dipped her quill in ink and began to write.

 _James,_

 _I hope you're happy now._

 _Poppet_

 **AN:** _I hope you enjoyed that! I am really starting to love James. There's something about him that I really just like about his character – I don't know if you feel that? ANYWAAAAAAAY... You got some insight into Poppet's family dynamic. She has a sister – betcha didn't know that! And her letters to Flo hopefully gave you some insight into what her holidays have been like. The next time we see our fearless heroine she will be at the Maison de Potter for a New Years Eve party. Woo!_


	14. The Good, The Bad & The Ick

The Hastings family appeared right in front of the door to the Potter's house on the 31st of December. Poppet's head was still spinning from the apparation. She'd be seventeen on Friday. She'd be able to take that test. She pushed that thought out of her head and stared up at the cottage that was in front of them. Her first thought was that it was big. Not just big – huge. But it wasn't obnoxious. It had a very homely, warm look to it. Roses crept up the walls and orange light glowed through the windows. Around them was a large front garden, set back from the village road. All along the front path daffodils had been planted. Poppet sighed, thinking how beautiful it would look in the spring when they bloomed. They'd really compliment the wild flowers that littered the front lawn.

Douglas knocked on the door three times. Jennifer straightened her dress with her free hand. The other one was clutching a cold bottle of champagne. Poppet heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

Ginny Potter opened the door and beamed at Douglas, Jennifer and Poppet who were all stood smiling sheepishly on their doorstep. Poppet took a step into their house and was immediately pulled into a hug by Ginny. Once released, she gave Ginny a dazed smile and remembered paying her a compliment about the Potter family home. She could smell mince pies. Inside the cottage was modern but it didn't feel untouchable. It felt loved. Family photos in frames littered every sideboard and worn rugs lay on the wooden floors. The walls were white, crisp and clean but they didn't feel imposing. Even the large staircase wasn't daunting with fairy lights wrapped around the banisters.

"The children are in the den, Poppet," Ginny smiled, pointing through an alcove to her right. Poppet could hear the loud, wine-fuelled laughs of adults coming from a room opposite the 'den'. She assumed that was (one of?) the living room(s). Douglas and Jennifer flashed Poppet a toothy smile before Poppet walked off through the alcove and into the den. The den was cosy with a roaring fire burning, squishy leather sofas and a worn, red rug on the floor. A computer on a desk was in one corner and in the other was a large grandfather clock. Sat on the sofas were James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Roxanne, a boy Poppet didn't recognise and Florence.

"Here she is!" James said, beaming up at Poppet as she shyly entered the room.

"Hi," she smiled. Around the room here were murmurs that Poppet took to be greetings. Had she just walked into a room full of the most bored party guests ever? Not at a Potter party – surely not!

"That everyone?" Albus asked. "Poor turnout this year." The sombre mood was reflected in Albus' voice.

James nodded in agreement. "Well, it doesn't help that Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur took Louis, Dom, Vic and Teddy skiing _en France_."

"And Uncle Percy thought it would be too much of a late night for the twins," The boy who Poppet didn't recognise piped up. He was older than Poppet but not by much. He had caramel skin and shiny black hair. She internally swooned.

"Jocelyn couldn't make it," Roxanne said, "because it's her sister's birthday."

"Couldn't Tobias and Blane come?" Poppet asked.

James pressed his lips into a fine line. "No."

"Blane's spending New Year with his family," Florence muttered, "I have to go without a kiss this year!"

"And Tobias?" Poppet pressed.

"He couldn't come," James said, quickly.

"Because you didn't invite him," Albus snorted.

James glowered at Albus from across the room.

Poppet shrugged. She was somewhat relieved. She'd never admit that though.

"Well, I guess that is it," James quickly changed the subject. "Hastings, this is Fred. Fred, this is Hastings."

The beautiful boy turned to Poppet and smiled. _Wow._ "I assume you have a first name."

"It's – uh – Poppet."

"Well, Poppet," Fred extended his hand out to hers, "It's very nice to meet you."

Poppet smiled, shook his hand and the quickly withdrew it, looking away. _This is silly, Pops,_ she told herself. _He's only a boy- a very beautiful boy. But still. Just – a – boy!_ Poppet soon realised that this was the fit brother that Florence had told her about when she recounted the story of the weird, cousin-competitive summer. Florence wasn't wrong. Fred Weasley was a dish and a half. She had to remind herself that one of her best friends' family members was off limits.

James handed Poppet a Butterbeer and she took a seat on one of the cushy sofas next to Roxanne. She had only seen Roxy and Florence yesterday when they met for ice cream (which, in hindsight, wasn't the best idea as it was freezing. Poppet would have appreciated a warmer snack!) at Florean Fortescue's on Diagon Alley. It had been a nice day out.

"Now Poppet's arrived can we _please_ go and play Gobstones?" Lily spoke. Poppet had never really spoken much to Lily. She was a sweet girl with reddy-brown hair and freckles splashed across her nose. She was short – even for an eleven year old – and constantly wanted to be as far away from her brothers as she possibly could be. Poppet didn't blame her, to be honest.

"Fine," James sighed, "but just know you're being rude, Lil."

"I can live with that," Lily said, brightly. She stood up, grabbed the Gobstones board from the bookshelf and was followed out of the room by Hugo and Rose. James shot a look at Albus as if to say 'aren't you going?' and Albus sighed, pulling himself off of the sofa reluctantly to follow his sister and cousins out of the room.

"Wait up," Poppet heard him say lazily and she suppressed a giggle. Poor Al.

James turned to the rest of them, his eyes gleaming. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

They sat around for a while, talking quietly while sipping wine the bottle, passing it around. As the wine diminished, the noise the five of them made grew and soon everything was far funnier than it usually would be. Poppet was bent over laughing about Hinkypunks at one point. And she couldn't even remember why. She just remembered the tears in her eyes and the ache in her stomach as she struggled for breath. In that moment she was so _happy._

James tossed the wine bottle between his hands. He offered a game of spin the bottle. Fred pointed out that three of them were in fact related. This made Poppet laugh even more. At about nine, Ginny came in bearing trays laden with party food. With a broad smile, she set the trays on the table. James hid the empty bottle under a pillow but the smirk on Ginny's face told Poppet that she'd seen it.

James and Fred had decided that, last minute, they wanted to play one last Quidditch game of the year – in the dark, in the cold – and abandoned the girls in the den to go and play outside. Poppet's stomach was full and it seemed the smile on her face was permanent. Roxanne sloshed more wine into Poppet's glass.

The conversation turned to Poppet's love life and while she was mildly intoxicated she was inclined to share a little more with the girls. She told them that her date with Tobias was nice. She didn't like the weird flavoured latte he bought her – "I thought it would be like pumpkin juice, but it wasn't! It was just foul!" – but she enjoyed the conversation. She admitted that she was physically attracted to him and that they got on very well.

"Remind me why you're not dating?" Roxanne said, smirking at Poppet from over the top of her wine glass.

"If you think he's hot and you get on really well, why aren't you together?" Florence pressed.

"I just don't _feel_ it. There's something about him that I just don't get. I just don't feel like I could fall in love with him. I feel like kissing him wouldn't be natural. I just don't – I don't know!" Poppet was exasperated but this had been on her mind for a while. Tobias, on paper, ticked all the boxes. However, in reality, he was not.

Roxanne paused and then said, "I see."

"Sorry to disappoint," Poppet bit.

James and Fred walked into the room at that point, cheeks flushed and brooms in their hands. James had changed his trousers, it appeared. Fred looked windswept and handsome. Poppet bit her lip. For a second time that night she had to remind herself that one of her best friends' family members was off limits.

"Woah," James said, taking a step back. "Catfight?"

"Hardly," Roxanne snorted.

James dropped it very quickly when he met Poppet's eyes and saw her lethal gaze. James seemed to be on the receiving end of these looks far too often these days. He explained to them about their Quidditch match and how it was cut short because they didn't take into account the fact that it was dark and that they wouldn't have been able to see. In spite of them not actually finishing the game of two man Quidditch in the dark, James was sure he'd won.

Midnight came and they all hugged each other. Lily, Rose, Hugo and Albus came back for midnight. Poppet made her rounds giving everyone a New Year's squeeze. She was very excited to hug Fred. Florence caught her eye over Fred's shoulder while it was happening and winked. Poppet laughed as she released Fred.

Ron and Hermione left with Rose and Hugo pretty soon after midnight. They were worried that Hugo was getting tired. This put Ginny in a frenzy about Lily being tired as well – even though she insisted that she was _not_ – and she was sent off to bed. Albus went to spend time in the living room with the adults, clearly where he felt more at home, and Poppet, Florence, Roxanne, James and Fred spent the first hours of the new year playing 'Snog, Marry, Avoid?' whilst sat on the floor of the Potter's den.

(Poppet said she'd marry Professor Longbottom, snog Professor McGonagall and avoid the Headmistress, Professor Clearwater. Florence insisted that was a wise decision however became a little flustered when James suggested going to tell Professor Longbottom who was in the other room.)

Florence left at two. Her parents had sent her a text on her muggle phone telling her she needed to come home.

Roxanne and Fred left at three. Their dad, George, popped his head around the door to the den and told them it was time to go. Poppet asked James where his ear had gone after they left. James told her that Albus' namesake, Severus Snape, had cursed it off when he was being a double-agent for The Order of the Phoenix against You-Know-Who. Poppet called bullshit but didn't tell him.

At three-thirty, Ginny asked James and Poppet if they could wash up. At three-thirty five, Poppet found herself in the kitchen with James, a dishcloth in her hand. He was washing and she was drying. Poppet saw a dishwasher under the sink and inwardly cursed Ginny. The two of them were slowly sobering up.

"Things not great with you and Holt, then?" James asked, submerging a plate under the mountain of white suds as he spoke.

"I could say the same to you."

James smiled. "I heard you telling Rox and Flo that you had the ick."

"Excuse me?" Poppet didn't know what the 'ick' was but she was sure she didn't have it.

"The ick is when you think you should like someone but instead the thought of getting... intimate with them is icky," James calmly explained this to her as if he was teaching a child how to throw and catch a Quaffle.

"Then I suppose I do have the ick." Why was she sharing this with James?

"That's a shame," James said, and returned to washing the plate he'd submerged earlier.

"Don't pretend you're not pleased," Poppet sighed, "I know you're not his number one fan."

"I'm not. That's true," James said, quietly.

Poppet sighed again, drying the plate that James passed to her. They washed and dried in silence for a while.

"I enjoyed tonight," Poppet said, breaking the silence. Understatement of the centaury goes to Poppet Hastings, "I've never really had friends to share New Year's Eve with before so thanks."

"You're welcome," James said, awkwardly.

"Shame not everyone could come," Poppet added.

"I thought you didn't like Holt anymore," James retorted.

"I didn't mean him specifically. You're so touchy about him. What's he ever done to you?" Poppet snapped.

James grumbled something inaudible. Poppet chose to ignore him.

And then suddenly, James put the plate that he was washing down and turned to look at her. His hair was messy and falling over his eyes. His cheeks were very pink, almost glowing. His eyes were dark but also friendly, inviting. "I'm sorry for making things awkward."

"Oh! That's okay!" Poppet was taken aback.

"I won't pick fights with Holt anymore," James seemed sincere.

"Thank you," Poppet smiled, warmly.

The pair of them returned back to laughing very shortly. Poppet was hysterical about something stupid again – she had a feeling that this time it was about Florence and Blane and the noises they make when they're snogging but she couldn't be sure - when Jennifer popped her head around the door and told Poppet that they'd be leaving shortly. Poppet smiled and nodded. She was tired and as she became more sober, her head began to hurt more. She looked back at James who still hadn't turned back to the sink.

"Guess I'm off then," Poppet

And then, before she knew what was going on, he leaned across so their noses were nearly touching and kissed her on her lips. It was soft and surprising. Poppet was alarmed. The kiss lasted three seconds before Poppet jumped away, her head spinning and her stomach twisting itself in knots.

" _What the hell?_ What was that?"

"A kiss."

"But why?"

"Something for the road," James smiled sweetly and turned back to his washing up. Poppet was breathless. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. They'd just been talking. She'd _never_ thought about James in that way before. And yet, Poppet found herself reminding herself for a third and final time that night that one of her best friends' relatives were off-limits.

 **AN:** _This is my favourite chapter to date. Let me know your thoughts. PS: Thank you to the guest/s who left me some lovely reviews yesterday. I very much appreciate your feedback. :)_


	15. Lighthearted Jokes

_Hastings,_

 _I am sorry about Tuesday night. I don't know what came over me. I was drunk and I'm sorry. Don't think any less of me, if that's even possible, because of it? But anyway, happy birthday! I know it's kind of a big one so enclosed is a little something from me. Have a nice day._

 _Yours,_

 _James_

Poppet had re-read that letter more times than she cared to admit since she received it two days ago on her seventeenth birthday. Along with the letter there was a little necklace enclosed. It had a delicate chain and a small, silver circle charm. Poppet really liked it. She was deliberating whether or not to put it on in the car on the way to the station. Her father had taken his Muggle driving test the day before and it was his second or third time out on the road. Poppet was nervous. She trusted her dad but not on Muggle roads with Muggle traffic in central London. She thanked Merlin that the station was only a thirty minute car journey away.

Poppet hadn't had much time to think about her kiss with James but any spare moment she got she found herself obsessing over it. She wasn't obsessing in a teenage 'oh my god does he like me?!' kind of way – she was obsessing over it because it was very odd and she couldn't work it out. She had played back the moment a thousand times in her head trying to pick out a reason why he decided to do it. Maybe he was right and it was drunken silliness, but it didn't feel like that. Poppet shook her head trying to repel the thought. She was reading far too much into it and she couldn't let this affect her relationship with James – partly because she didn't want anyone to know. She couldn't think of a single person who would be happy with the fact that they kissed. Not one.

They arrived at the station and got onto Platform 9 ¾ with no issues. Immediately, Douglas spotted the Potters and was running across the platform to go and say hello. Poppet's stomach twisted. She suddenly felt very unwell. James was stood engrossed in what appeared to be an argument with Albus. His hair had been cut. It was still shaggy but it wasn't falling in his eyes now. Poppet liked it. James was wearing a white t shirt and black skinny jeans. It was a very simple combination but Poppet felt that it worked. She caught herself thinking about James and forced herself to think about other things. She hadn't seen Tobias in a while. Where was he?

Douglas beckoned Poppet over and Harry and Ginny waved enthusiastically at her. She walked over, sheepishly. Her trunk was levitating in front of her. She loved being seventeen.

"Poppet!" Ginny forced her into a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter," Poppet smiled. She glanced over at James. He was looking the other way.

"I've told you at least a thousand times to call me Ginny, dear," Ginny was still beaming.

 _Well, at least I'm in with the in-laws._

Poppet smiled weakly. She slipped her hand into her jeans pocket and felt the little necklace James gave her touching her fingertips. It felt cool. Poppet grimaced.

"Well, it's nearly eleven," Douglas glanced at his watch. "Better hop on the train, Pops."

Poppet pulled her dad into a giant hug. He promised her he'd come and see Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw in February and Poppet nodded frantically, telling him that if he didn't she'd be after his head. He laughed and sent her on her way with James, Albus and Lily.

Albus chatted away to Poppet to diffuse the tension. James hadn't spoken a word. Poppet might have got a 'Hi' out of him as she walked over to them but it was hard to tell. Lily split off and found her friend, who Poppet now knew was called Alice, and Albus soon saw Ross and ran off to find a compartment with him. Poppet smiled at James and he smiled back.

"Thanks for the necklace," Poppet said, quietly as they climbed aboard the train.

"Do you like it?" James asked.

"I loved it. Thank you."

James seemed to loosen at this. "I hoped you would. Mum helped me pick it out. She's keen on you."

"That's sweet," Poppet said, beaming. She'd always been the kind of person that parents didn't like. Always labelled as a bad influence, a man eater and even worse than that. Poppet choked slightly thinking about how mean some of her friends mothers had been.

James pulled open the door to an empty compartment and climbed in. Poppet followed, flying her case up to the luggage rack above their heads.

"Look, while we're alone..." James took a seat and stared at Poppet intently. She felt uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about the kiss. I really am. I don't know what came over me. It was a drunken, euphoric-driven kiss. I don't want things to be awkward between us. _Please_ don't let it be."

"I feel the same way, James."

"What?" James' head snapped up.

"About the kiss?" Poppet found it odd that she had to clarify this. As these words left her lips, Florence and Blane walked through the door.

"Who's kissing?" Florence asked. No pleasantries from Florence.

"Not you and Blane which is a fucking miracle," James snorted and Poppet laughed. Even Blane smiled but Florence continued to look flustered.

"Seriously, who's kissing?" Florence wasn't taking no for an answer. Poppet sighed. That girl was like a dog with a bone.

" _No-one,_ " Poppet stressed.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll assume it's you and Tobias," Florence said.

Poppet groaned and Blane laughed. James looked like he'd just been hit in the face. Florence took a seat next to Poppet. It was pretty much eleven on the dot now. Where was everyone? The train shuddered. Go time.

Roxanne was next into the compartment. She was full of stories of Fred and a bludger but Poppet wasn't listening- she stared out the window and watched the countryside zoom by. Jocelyn joined them followed by Adam. Where was Tobias? She was starting to get worried. She wasn't attracted to him, true, but they were still really good friends. She didn't want to lose that friendship because of James Sirius Potter.

James was clearly delighting in the fact that Tobias wasn't there. He was livelier than ever on the train. He bragged about his new broom that he'd gotten for Christmas, enthused about the success of the New Year's Party for the benefit of Blane, Jocelyn and Adam and he even talked loudly about a book he'd read over the summer. After an hour of a Tobias-free journey, Poppet bit the bullet. "Where's Tobias?"

James snapped his head up at her. She caught his eye but she couldn't read his expression. He returned to browsing today's Daily Prophet.

Blane answered, "He said he wasn't going to sit with us today."

"Why not?" Roxanne asked.

Blane glanced at James who was acting oblivious to this whole situation. He was humming 'A Cauldron Full Of Hot, Strong Love' to himself. Odd choice, Poppet thought to herself.

"I don't know." Blane was lying through his teeth and everyone knew it. Everyone knew why Tobias wasn't sitting with them on the train and he was sat in front of them pretending to read the paper and humming an eighty year old song like he was an old man on the train on the way to work at an office job.

It was dark when they reached Hogwarts and severely cold. Poppet had forgotten how much colder it was here than it was in London. The snow was still thick on the ground but a path had been cleared for the carriages. Poppet climbed aboard one with Roxanne, Florence and Jocelyn. The dream team were reunited – and alone – at last.

"I can't believe Tobias didn't sit with us because of James," Florence scoffed as the carriage began to move towards the looming castle ahead of them.

"Everyone knows James can be a tosser," Roxanne said.

"Yeah, James' git-ness shouldn't be taken personally," Jocelyn added.

"Agreed," Florence muttered.

Poppet remained very quiet. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that somehow this was her fault. She couldn't shake that feeling all evening. They sat at the table for the feast with everyone except Tobias who was sat further down with Lars and Tom. Poppet tried to grab Tobias after dinner but he pretended not to hear her shout his name. This was weird. She had seen him since the incident on the train and he was fine with her. _She_ should actually be mad at him. He didn't send her an owl on her birthday. Even _James_ managed to give her a present. Poppet decided not to let it bother her.

History of Magic the following day was normal. Poppet thanked Merlin that James wasn't acting weird anymore. It was almost as if the kiss had never happened. They passed notes the entire lesson, not paying any attention, and Poppet did worry for a second that she would fail her NEWT in it if she carried on this way.

 _J: How's your boyfriend?_

 _P: Haven't spoken._

 _J: Weird._

 _P: I know. You haven't told him anything?_

 _J: Of course not. I'm not a complete prat, you know._

 _P: You had me fooled._

 _J: Watch your mouth, missy._

 _P: Missy? That's new._

James was as happy as ever and Poppet knew it was because Tobias wasn't talking to her. He was practically giddy. A broad smile never left his face. It would have been nice if Poppet didn't know the reason why. She was still solving James. He was like a puzzle she hadn't got all the pieces of yet. She couldn't understand why he didn't like Tobias all of a sudden, after he'd been 'Tobster' for months. She couldn't understand why the fact that Tobias was being a prat made him giddy with glee. She couldn't understand why he had pressed himself against her in his kitchen and kissed her, leaving wet, soapy handprints on her hips and fuzziness in her brain.

 _J: I'm trying new things. I'm turning over a new leaf._

 _P: Uh-huh, sure._

 _J: Have you taken in a word Binns' said this lesson?_

 _P: Nope, not at all._

 _J: You're a bad student._

They had Quidditch on Wednesday. Surely Tobias would have to talk to her then. She couldn't understand what she'd done. Last night in the common room he'd actually _blanked_ her. He couldn't know about the kiss, surely. How would he know about the kiss? Unless James' cat had suddenly harnessed the power of speech, miraculously found Tobias and told him, _nobody_ knew about that kiss. She hadn't told him. James had said he hadn't told him (although James wasn't the most reliable of sources). She couldn't work it out and that frustrated Poppet.

History of Magic ended and Poppet walked out of the classroom with James. He was pushing her and they were laughing. Poppet realised James was fast becoming one of her best friends here. Despite him being a git quite a lot of the time, he was a laugh and she liked that in a friend. They made their way to lunch together, making jokes at Binns' expense. The doors of the Great Hall swung open in front of them and they headed for the Gryffindor table. Tobias was sat with Tom and Lars again. James scowled in their general direction.

Poppet seated herself down next to Florence who was gushing about a date she was going to have with Blane that night. Poppet smiled and nodded as she heaped salad on to her plate. She poured herself a glass of water and began to chew on the spinach on her plate. She really didn't like spinach.

The table around them began to fill up. Roxanne and Jocelyn arrived. Rose sat down shortly after them. Soon everyone was together and laughing. James and Albus were bickering about who had the best name sake ("One of your guys _killed_ the other one of your guys. And one of your guys was _in love_ with the wife of one of my guys. That makes mine better. My guy actually got the girl. And he didn't kill anyone. Plus, he was a stag.") and it was like old times. Poppet has missed Hogwarts while she was away; there was no getting past that.

 **AN:** _This was filler-y and I'm sorry. You had a banterous chapter last time. Let me live a little. Poppet can't work out James. But I bet you guys can. The sorting hat did tell her she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Maybe next chapter Poppet will work it out. Why's Tobias acting weird? Does he know something? LET ME KNOW! Love you all. Also, I have bad news. If you read this regularly and have been enjoying my daily updates (which I hope some of you are) I am putting this on hold for a week as tomorrow I am going to Cyprus! I will try and update but no promises! Lots of love._


	16. Baby, Now We Got Veela Blood

A week had passed and Tobias was still avoiding Poppet. Avoiding was the right word because he was pleasant if the two were forced to come face-to-face but if he could avoid it, he wasn't there. It was sad. Poppet found herself missing him greatly. She honestly missed her partner in crime.

Quidditch practice was on the incline. The match against Ravenclaw was only three weeks away and so the Gryffindor team were on the pitch whenever they could be. James had them put through their paces with tough drills and often mealtimes were missed due to over-run practices. Tobias was distant but not unpleasant. The only time he'd laughed during Quidditch practice since they got back was when James fell off his broom. And even then it was a forced, cruel laugh. Poppet sighed.

Quidditch practice on Wednesday night finished on time. Everyone wandered back to the castle through the slush but James asked Poppet to stay behind and help him put the equipment away. She obliged and helped him carry the box of balls into the store cupboard just by the side of the pitch.

"I just don't get him, you know?" The subject had turned to Tobias. "He just stopped talking to me without a reason. I'm so confused."

"Me too, Hastings," James said, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"He didn't even send me anything for my birthday," Poppet sighed, sitting down on the bench that ran through the store room.

James sat down beside her. "Look, Hastings, a tosser like that doesn't deserve a friend like you."

Poppet was taken aback. James Potter was _comforting_ her. He was actually being _nice._ She looked up at him and his sincere smile told her that he wasn't pretending. Poppet was momentarily speechless.

"Thanks, James," Poppet said, grinning.

And then, it happened again. James was getting closer and closer to her face. Everything around her seemed to slow down. Suddenly, his lips were on hers. It started out slowly, softly but once Poppet started kissing him back ( _oops!_ ) he took that as sign to kiss her harder. His hands were on her waist now and her arms found the back of his neck. Electricity was pulsing through her body. Her head was spinning. _Merlin, don't ever let this end._ James pulled her closer so their bodies were touching. Poppet's body was fire. It was intense. As far as Poppet was aware, there was nobody else in the whole world but James Potter. The room around her was melting away. The smell of mildew wasn't even bothering her anymore. It was just her and James. _Merlin._ A warmth spread over her body like she'd just had a steaming hot cup of coffee. His hand was teasing the bottom of her shirt and then his bare hands were on her bare waist and his touch was exciting. She shuddered. _Merlin._

James pulled away and looked Poppet in the eyes. She had never been kissed like that before in her life. The room around her suddenly started to piece itself together and the smell of mildew was back, stinging her nostrils.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I – don't – know," James breathed.

For a moment, they sat in complete silence. Poppet's hands were knotted together on her knees. She didn't look at James. She didn't want to. She didn't understand why.

Then, as if nothing had happened, James stood up and offered her his hand to pull her up as well. She didn't take it. They walked together back to the castle and James refused to let the walk be awkward. He kept forcing out joke after joke and Poppet made herself laugh. Why did this keep happening? Why did he keep kissing her? Why did she keep enjoying it?

They were sat at dinner when one of the worst things that ever happened to Poppet Hastings happened. The initial awkwardness between her and James had seemed to have worn off and they joined the group at dinner, laughing and joking. Blane had gone to sit with Tobias much to Florence's disgust. Apparently she thought her boyfriend had to spend every waking moment with his arm around her waist. It was a normal dinner. They had pasta with meatballs and cheese and garlic bread and it was delicious and exactly what Poppet needed after a cold Quidditch practice.

Then, the thing happened. Poppet saw her strutting towards their table just before dessert was about to be served. She stood behind James and addressed the whole table.

"Hi everyone," Jeanette Fields grinned, looking around.

There was a look of confusion on everyone's face. Roxanne refused to look up and instead stared back down at her plate.

"Hi!" Florence said, brightly.

"I just came over to say," Her hands were on James' shoulders, "that I can't make our date anymore, but I'll see you tomorrow morning. Is that okay, sweetie?"

That was it. That was the first punch in Poppet's stomach. This could not be real. This had to be a joke. A date? Sweetie? This was a wind up. It had to be a wind up.

"Oh – yeah, that's fine," James said, looking up at her. He was smiling broadly.

 _Fuck. This isn't real. This had to be a joke. This was a wind up. It had to be a wind up._

Jeanette leaned down and kissed him on the lips and then with a spring in her step, she walked away, back to the Ravenclaw table.

That was the second and fatal punch to Poppet's stomach. She didn't know what to do with herself. Her face was hot. Her vision was clouding up. She had to get out of here but she _couldn't._ She didn't want people to know they'd kissed. She didn't want people knowing that she, Poppet Hastings, was the other woman.

"What?" James said, taking in all the dumbfounded expressions that had settled themselves on everyone's faces.

"When did _that_ happen?" Florence demanded.

"Uh – Saturday or Sunday," James said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Poppet could feel his eyes on her. She refused to look up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Albus asked.

"There was – uh – never the right moment," James said. Poppet still hadn't looked up. Dessert appeared on the table and everyone tucked in. Poppet took the smallest slice, still not looking at James. How could he have kissed her less than two hours ago when he had a girlfriend? Intense guilt was tearing in Poppet's stomach. She forced down a slice of treacle tart. She felt so sick.

"Excuse me," Poppet said, quickly. Her legs were shaking. She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, not looking behind her. How could she be so stupid? Why did she let him kiss her? He had a girlfriend. He _cheated_ on his girlfriend with her. He had a girlfriend.

Poppet was halfway up the stairs when she heard James Potter shout her name from behind her. She kept walking.

"Hastings!"

Just keep walking. One foot in front of the other.

"Hastings!"

Don't look round. She was so embarrassed. How could he do this? How could he use her to _cheat_ on his girlfriend?

" _Poppet!_ "

She stopped dead in the corridor. He had never, ever used her first name before in all the months of her knowing him. It was weird to hear the words coming out of his mouth. It was almost surreal. He ran towards her. His hair was as messy as ever. His eyes were still friendly. His face was flushed.

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry," James said, calmly.

"You let me _kiss_ you back knowing that you had a girlfriend! Why the fuck did you let me do that?" Poppet spat out the words like they were Gurdyroots.

"I don't know," James sighed, "I was trying to cheer you up."

"Would a simple _hug_ not have sufficed? You couldn't have gone 'there, there' and patted my arm? _You let me become the other woman!_ " Tears of rage were prickling Poppet's eyes. She couldn't allow herself to cry.

"Why do you care so much? I kissed _you._ You didn't kiss me. It's my fault," James was so calm.

"I can't be called a whore again," Poppet whispered.

"Who called you a whore?" James said, taking a step closer.

"It doesn't matter," Poppet snapped.

James dropped the subject. "As long as Jeanette doesn't find out, we're in the clear!"

"Oh, _fantastic_ ," Poppet rolled her eyes.

James laughed and pulled her into a hug. He smelt nice, Poppet noticed. It wasn't an over-powering boy smell. He smelt like clean linen, soap and _him._ She closed her eyes, her head on his chest.

"But hey, if Jeanette does find out, I know who I'm coming to for my rebound," James smirked. Poppet pulled away from his arms, scowling at him from under her fringe. He laughed.

"Will – you – take – this – more – seriously?" Poppet smacked his arm between words.

"Sirius is _literally_ my middle name," James grinned and then stepped aside so she couldn't hit him anymore.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

Poppet sat in her dorm that evening alone. She was enjoying the solitude and was trying to make sense of what had happened that evening. After Quidditch practice, James Potter had kissed her in the store cupboard. _But why?_ Why did he kiss her? He has a girlfriend. Why did he kiss her? She felt like this would be on her mind for the rest of her life. She couldn't make any sense of James.

Florence came up to the dorm, relieved to see Poppet sat in bed. "Are you okay, Pops? You stormed out on us in the Hall!"

"I'm fine," Poppet said, quietly, "I just felt a bit sick."

"Oh. Why did James-?"

"He knew I wasn't feeling well. I told him after Quidditch. He was checking I was okay," Poppet lied.

"Oh," Florence didn't look convinced. "When you stormed out like that, we just thought-"

"You thought what?" Poppet asked.

"Well, that something was going on with you and James. But, it makes sense now," Florence smiled.

"Nothing's going on. He has a girlfriend," Poppet said, slowly.

"Well, yes. I know that. But Tobias hasn't been talking to you and I just thought that maybe you two had... started something. I don't know. It was just a thought," Florence said.

"He's vile," Poppet spat. _Clean linen. Soap. Him._

"I – I know," Florence said, "I'm sorry. Don't be angry with me. It was just a silly thought."

"Yeah, it was," Poppet sighed.

"I'm sorry," Florence said, weakly.

"It's fine. Don't be sorry. I just don't feel well," Poppet said, apologetically.

"Get some sleep," Florence said, kindly. "Feel better tomorrow, sweetie."

 _Sweetie. That's what she'd called him. That's what his girlfriend had called him._

Poppet wasn't upset because she was jealous, she assured herself. She was upset because she had been cheated on. She knew what it was like to feel that betrayal. She knew the white-hot rage that Jeanette would feel if she found out. She knew it would all be directed at her. She felt guilty and sick. How could James be so blasé about this whole thing? If she'd cheated on someone she'd be tearing herself apart over it. However, she supposed that was the difference between her and James. She'd never cheat on anyone. He, obviously, would.

Sleep didn't come easily to Poppet that night. She played over potential scenarios in her mind of what might happen if Jeanette found out that she'd snogged his boyfriend. Most, if not all, of the scenarios ended with Poppet and/or James dead on the floor while Jeanette cried in rage over their dead bodies. It was two in the morning by the time Poppet finally drifted off.

 **AN:** _WOW. Sorry I haven't updated in agesssssss, I was holidaying in sunny Cyprus. I'm home now and James and Jeanette are back together. Poppet is tearing herself apart with guilt. Drama. I'm not 100% happy with this and by the time you read it I probably will have re-written it about 10 times. I have an AMAZING chapter planned in about three chapters time. Get ready, folks. Follow for updates, review if you want_ _J_ _Song insp. – Girl At Home by Taylor Swift. Also, huge shout out to Aliyah, Emily and, of course, Lauren who are supporting me and I know that some of these guest reviews are you guys. Love you all._


	17. Devil-May-Care

"Ravenclaw are weak this year," James' head was very close to Poppet's in the pre-match huddle they were having. She could smell clean linen. She bit her lip and shook her head. This was not the time. She had to focus on winning. "They've got a strong seeker but their defence is poor."

"Did Jeanette tell you this?" Florence giggled.

"No," James said, bluntly. "This means that Hastings, Tobias and Al need to push as much as they can and score as much as they can. I might not get the snitch."

"Bollocks," Blane snorted, "I can't think of a match where James Potter hasn't caught the snitch."

James beamed, "it's unlikely but it could happen."

The team nodded. James spieled off some more about teamwork and trying their best and not to be too worried if the result didn't go their way. Poppet interjected and told everyone there had to be a party tonight and if they didn't win, she'd be very unhappy.

James shot her an amused look. "You ruined my speech."

"It was ruining itself."

Ten minutes into the game and Ravenclaw had scored. James shouted something at Poppet and Tobias but she couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. It was windy and nobody's word carried. Poppet found herself with the Quaffle in her hand and she surged to the opposite end of the pitch. A stocky Ravenclaw player tried to slam himself into her but she was too fast. She shot upwards and then slammed the Quaffle through the goal. The crowd screamed. Poppet looked for James for reassurance but couldn't see him. She guessed he was up high.

The wind howled. Poppet could barely hear the commentator announcing goals. She threw the Quaffle through the goal again and again. Tobias and Albus scored again and again. The Ravenclaw defence was weak. Their attack was strong but Gryffindor defence was stronger. Forty minutes into the game the score was sixty to ten. Tobias made it seventy. The wind kept dragging Poppet off course.

A bludger soared past her ear – a whisker away from hitting her in the face. She gasped. A Ravenclaw beater with a sly smile had knocked it her way. She scowled at him and soared off to the attacking end where Albus was about to make another goal. James was suddenly in sight, diving down from where he'd been and shooting towards the rafters.

 _"_ _JAMES POTTER HAS SEEN THE GOLDEN SNITCH!"_

Ravenclaw scored again. If James caught the snitch, Gryffindor would win. If Gryffindor won and Hufflepuff lost tomorrow, the House Cup would be in the bag for Gryffindor. If Gryffindor lost, it was still all to play for, assuming Slytherin won tomorrow. However, Poppet needn't have worried. Within ten minutes, the snitch was in the palm of James Potter's gloved hands, its wings flapping lazily.

Poppet landed and found James' arms wrapped around her instantly. "We won!"

Blushing, Poppet pulled away from the hug. "We did!"

Poppet embraced her father and mother as they ran onto the pitch. Douglas was beaming with pride and Jennifer was just excited to see her daughter. James came over and shook hands with Douglas, smiling and joking with him as if they were old friends. Ginny ran over to hug Poppet, full of her praises. Harry apparently couldn't make the match today but Ginny had enough pride for her sons for both of them. She planted a wet kiss on Albus' cheek and he rubbed it off, grumbling.

Before long, Jeanette was on the pitch and then consequently on James' lips. Ginny looked very taken aback. "I didn't know you two were – uh – back on?"

"Hi, Mrs. Potter," Jeanette smiled.

Ginny didn't ask her to call her by her first name.

"Uh yeah, we've been back together like three weeks now," James grumbled. Poppet looked away.

"I see," Ginny said, smiling faintly.

"Well, Jamesie," Jeanette cooed, "I'm not happy you beat Ravenclaw but you look sexy in your Quidditch outfit so I honestly couldn't care less."

Poppet and her parents walked back up to the school with Florence, Albus and Ginny. Ginny was evidentially miffed that James was back together with Jeanette but didn't say it explicitly. She questioned Albus about it and he gave short, monosyballic responses.

"I just don't get why they're together," Albus shrugged, "I honestly thought he had a thing for Poppet. I guess not."

"What?" Poppet stopped walking and turned her head to Albus.

"Well, he bought you that necklace and kept getting jealous about you and Tobias," Albus said, unsure of himself, "I just figured it was because he liked you."

"Wow," Poppet said, thoughtfully, touching the necklace that hung around her neck lightly with her fingertips.

"But, he's with Jeanette. So, I guess I'm wrong," Albus sighed.

Poppet didn't say anything after that. Albus was right, he was with Jeanette now. But what if he _had_ liked her? Maybe he kissed her on New Year's Eve to try and gauge if she liked him back. When she reacted badly, maybe he decided that he hadn't got a shot and just dropped it. Poppet let her mind run away with her, realising that she was now wishing she had a time turner so she could go back to that night and react _differently._ But why was she thinking like this? She didn't like James, did she? No, of course not. That would be ridiculous.

Everyone said goodbye to their parents and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch time. As per usual, hot soup lay in large dishes in the middle of the tables. Mountains of crusty rolls in baskets stood next to them surrounded by large pitchers of tea and pumpkin juice. Poppet sat down with Albus and Florence. They seemed to be some of the first back up from the pitch. Blane and Tobias made their way into the hall and sat far away from Poppet and Florence. Florence let out a indignant grunt. "He's _my_ boyfriend! Not Tobias'!"

Poppet ignored her. She'd helped herself to a large bowl of leek and potato soup and was buttering a roll to go with it. Albus hadn't got any food for himself. Evidentially he was waiting for Ross or someone to enter the hall so that he could move and sit with him. Poppet didn't blame him. She wouldn't want to be sat with a ranting Florence.

When Poppet saw James enter the Great Hall, it hit her like a ton of bricks. He looked so _handsome_. He wasn't hot like Tobias. He wasn't cute like Blane. He was _handsome_. His jaw line was chiselled and his shoulders were broad. His eyes were a glossy, chestnut brown. He was smiling widely. He loved winning. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as he entered the Hall. James practically glowed. Poppet found her eyes glued to him. She was watching every movement so carefully. Thankfully, Jeanette hadn't entered with him. In fact, she was not anywhere to be seen. Poppet found herself feeling _glad_ that she wasn't there.

"You and I need to have a talk, Pops," Florence snapped, clearly noticing her staring at James.

Poppet blushed. "What about?"

"Later," Florence hissed.

James came and sat down with them, shouting his praises about both their performances that match. Roxanne, Jocelyn, Adam, Rose and Hugo joined them Poppet ate her soup and the excused herself. Florence quickly followed her, catching up with her as she was about to enter through the portrait hole.

"I _knew_ you liked him," Florence said, grabbing Poppet's wrist.

"I don't know what you mean," Poppet walked into the common room, shaking herself free of Florence's grip.

"Like hell," Florence stood in front of Poppet to stop her walking up into the dorms. Poppet glowered at her. "I saw the way you looked at him. You _freaking_ like him."

"I don't-"

"Poppet," Florence said, her voice softer and lower, "I know you. You're my best friend. I can tell. You don't need to lie. I won't tell Roxy."

"We kissed."

"Excuse me?" Florence looked taken aback. Poppet used this momentary shock to dart upstairs. Florence followed her. "What do you mean you kissed?"

"Our lips touched, Flo," Poppet said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Florence rolled her eyes. "When was this?"

"Well, the first time-"

"You've kissed him more than _once_?" Florence was practically beside herself. Poppet couldn't tell if she was upset, shocked or angry. Either way, it wasn't a pleasant emotion.

"- was at New Year's Eve, after you all went home. The second time was after Quidditch practice a few weeks ago," Poppet finished and ran into the dorm. Florence shut the door behind her as she entered also.

"A few weeks ago? He was with Jeanette then?" Florence asked. Her face was red and she was clearly flustered. Poppet wasn't surprised. This was a lot to take in.

"Why'd you think I ran out of the Great Hall after I found out? We kissed literally forty five minutes before that. I felt so awful. I didn't want to be a mistress," Poppet lay herself down on her bed and sighed dramatically, "And now, I keep... I don't know..."

"And now you like him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Poppet propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Florence, "I think I do. _Oh, for Godric's sake_... I didn't ask for this! Well, there's nothing I can do now. He has a girlfriend – who is part _Veela._ But, I can't stop thinking about him. He consumes me. Every waking moment is _him._ "

"Oh, Pops. You've got it bad for a Potter. I'm surprised I didn't see this coming, to be honest," Florence sat down on the bed next to her best friend and put one arm around her, pulling her into a hug, "I'm afraid you'll just have to control it. Getting on the wrong side of Jeanette Fields is the worst thing you could do."

"You can't tell anyone. You have to promise me," Poppet whispered. She had started to cry.

"I promise," Florence hugged her tighter.

"I'm so pathetic," Poppet wiped the tears from her eyes with her index finger, sniffing.

"You're not pathetic. You're a teenager," Florence laughed. Poppet gave her a watery smile in return. The pair sat in silence for a while, Poppet crying on Florence's shoulder. In that moment, Poppet felt so grateful that she had a friend like Flo.

Poppet wandered to the bathroom with Florence behind her about ten minutes later to clean herself up. Florence had told her, in the nicest way possible, that she kind of looked like a mess so, laughing, the two girls had decided to clear her up. Mascara stained her cheeks and her face was red and puffy. She splashed water on her face and Florence sat cross legged on the floor by the window.

"So, what was it like?" Florence said, giggling, "kissing a Potter, I mean?"

"The first time it was a little shocking. The second time... it was _hot,_ " Poppet smirked as she reapplied her eyeliner. "I just wanted to take off all his clothes and-"

Florence pulled a face of pure disgust. "Sorry, I can't even begin to think about James that way."

"You can't deny that he's attractive, though," Poppet was laughing now.

"I mean, I guess. If you're into that 'devil-may-care' kind of image," Florence shrugged, "which I'm guessing you are."

Poppet raised her eyebrow coyly and Florence laughed.

"You _have_ to keep me away from him, tonight," Poppet said as the girls made their way back downstairs to the common room. "I can't be trusted around him while I'm drunk."

"Don't drink, then," Florence said, simply.

"I think I need to," Poppet laughed.

The party started at eight, after dinner, and at eight fifteen Poppet, Florence, Jocelyn and Roxanne made their way into the common room. The atmosphere wasn't the same as last time. Poppet thought that it probably had something to do with Slytherin being the main rivals to Gryffindor. A victory over Ravenclaw was good but it wasn't as satisfying. Everyone was happy though, laughing and joking with bottles of Butterbeer in their hands and Tobias was pouring glasses of what looked like Elderflower wine and handing them out to sixth and seventh years. Casually, Poppet scanned the room looking for James. She couldn't see him.

Florence told Poppet that she would go and get her a drink – probably to save an awkward encounter with Tobias – and Poppet thanked her, taking a seat by the fire. And then, as if he appeared from out of nowhere, James appeared.

"Hey stranger," He said, taking a seat next to her. "I didn't see you at dinner."

"That's because you were sat at the Ravenclaw table," Poppet said, bluntly.

"Yeah, I was," James nodded, "I still didn't see you though."

"I was there," Poppet looked over at Florence to see what was taking her so long. Blane. Poppet sighed.

"Sorry I didn't come and say hi," James rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. Poppet was internally panicking. This was so awkward. She didn't want anyone to catch on. She needed to salvage this.

"That's okay," Poppet said, her tone brighter. "Elderflower wine tonight, eh?"

"Yeah," James seemed startled by her change of tune. "It's not as nice as Firewhiskey."

"I agree," Poppet nodded, smiling. "Are we all stripping tonight?"

James laughed. "It wouldn't be a Gryffindor victory party without a half-naked team, Hastings."

Poppet grinned, "I look forward to it."

James took a deep breath. Poppet caught his eye. He smiled. "Where are your posse tonight then, Hastings?"

"Flo was meant to be getting me a beverage of the alcoholic variety," Poppet said, "I believe she has lost sight of the mission, as her tongue is currently down her boyfriend's throat."

"Ah, classic Flo," James nodded. He thrust his glass at Poppet. "Have some of mine while you wait."

Poppet took a sip and smiled at James from over the top of her glass. He grinned back and she passed him the glass again. "Thanks, Potter."

"What about Roxy and Jocelyn? Where are they?" James asked.

"I don't know," Poppet answered, honestly. "You concerned for your cousin?"

"Nah," James said, leaning back into the chair he was sat in so rigidly. "She can hold her own."

"That's an understatement," Poppet laughed.

"It's nice to see you laugh," James said, quietly.

Poppet blushed furiously, "I laugh all the time, you daft twat."

"You've been distant lately," He was looking at her with such a kind look in his eyes. Poppet didn't know what to say to this. 'Yes James because I have a thing for you and you can't bloody see that'? She had a feeling that wouldn't go down so well with his girlfriend.

"I can't think why," Poppet said, lightly. She knew exactly why.

"I can," James said, almost in an undertone. Poppet gave him a challenging look.

"Tell me."

"You're pissed off with me," James was nearly whispering now. "I kissed you and didn't tell you I had a girlfriend. You're annoyed because you didn't want to be that kind of girl. I made you that."

"No-"

"I understand," James said, "I would be mad too. You'll forgive me though?"

"It's forgotten about." It wasn't. "I don't even care anymore." She did. "I don't hate you." This one was true. She didn't hate him.

"Are you sure? Because I did a crappy thing."

"I'm sure, you dumb fuck. Now, come and get a drink with me. Merlin knows I need it and Florence seems to have forgotten I exist again."

James nodded. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up off the sofa and they walked towards the table of drinks with his arm slung loosely around her shoulder. They were laughing. With a scowl, Tobias poured Poppet a large glass of Elderflower wine and she and James stood and drank together. Glass after glass was downed until all inhibitions had been lost and Poppet was lying on the floor in her underwear. She was laughing. She was always laughing. Florence was lying on one side of her and James the other. Roxanne was threatening to pour wine over the three of them and they were squealing – James in a manly way, obviously – and laughing, begging her not to.

"This is the best day of my life!" Florence shrieked. Tears rolled down her cheeks from laughing. This made everyone else laugh more.

"You're so dramatic," Jocelyn rolled her eyes; she was swigging wine from the bottle that Roxanne was threatening them with. The need for glasses had been lost about two hours ago. It went to be with the fourth and fifth years.

"Gimme some," James slurred, holding out his hands above his head.

"You'll be sick tomorrow," Roxanne seemed to be less drunk than everyone else. "What will Jeanette say?"

"Fuck Jeanette," James garbled, sitting up and hiccupping.

"That's no way to talk about your _girlfriend_ , Jamesie," Florence laughed hysterically, even though everyone else had stopped.

"Jeanette's good but wine is better," James was trying to get to his feet with little success.

"But mate, she's part veela," Blane said, "I mean, that part has got to be better than wine alone."

Florence shot him the foulest glare she could muster. He looked back at her with a look that Poppet was sure said 'I'm sorry but _come on_ '.

"The sex _is_ good," James nodded, finally managing to stand up. He grabbed the wine from Jocelyn and took a giant swig. Poppet felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

"So you've slept together?" Florence pried. She'd finally stopped laughing. Poppet was glad. She didn't find this very funny.

"Duh," James took another big sip of wine, shaking his head as he swallowed it.

"This is gross. I don't want to even think about you having sex," Roxanne cried, her hands flying to cover her ears.

"Well, Roxy... Me and Jeanette get all nice and naked and then our hot, sweaty, writhing-"

"Enough," Poppet snapped. She felt physically sick.

"Alright, touchy," James sighed, "I didn't know all my friends were _prudes._ "

"I'm not a prude," Poppet said, quietly.

"You _must_ have slept with someone, Hastings," James said, taking another huge sip of the Elderflower wine.

"It's none of your business," Poppet said.

"You can't be a virgin. You're too fucking hot to be a virgin," James was slurring his words. "I mean, I would."

"Shut up," Poppet said. Her voice was firm but it was quiet.

"There's a line, James, and you're crossing it," Roxanne said.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"I think it's time to turn the wine into water," Florence said, standing up and offering Poppet a hand. "Let's sober up, ladies and gents."

Before long, all was forgotten and Poppet sipped a glass of water, fully clothed, while her friends sat around in a large circle of arm chairs and squishy sofas. She watched them all carefully, soaking up every laugh, every joke, and every smile. It was perfect. The conversation was mainly about Quidditch. James was worried that Slytherin wouldn't beat Hufflepuff and then the House Cup would be riding on one game. Florence assured him not to worry. Blane looked mildly ill.

"You better all make it to watch the match tomorrow," Poppet said, "I don't want to be the only one there again."

"We'll see," Florence said, standing up. "I, for one, am going to bed now, as it is four in the morning."

And, with that, everyone went to bed.

 **AN:** _Gosh, this was hard to write. I don't even know why. Poppet with feelings is hard to write. James was kind of out of line, don't cha think? He's adorable though so we forgive you James. Song insp – The Best Day Of My Life – American Authors._


	18. The Wiser Potter

"Bollocks," James muttered as he, Poppet, Blane, Florence and Albus walked from the Quidditch pitch together, back up to the castle. In a very wild match, Hufflepuff had just beaten Slytherin by a nose. Lucas Smith was on form again, scoring eleven goals. Hufflepuff had caught the snitch almost by a whisker. Scorpious Malfoy looked less than pleased at his second failure for the Slytherin team. "The cup rests on one match. It could potentially be the most difficult match we'll ever play."

"We'll be fine, mate," Blane said, patting James on the shoulder, "I mean, we're unbeaten too! We just have to hope that Smith takes a bludger to the head during practice before the match in June."

James murmured something inaudible. He was tense and worried. Poppet could tell that Blane's kind words of encouragement weren't helping him. Lucas Smith was a very talented player.

"You're better than the Hufflepuff seeker, James," Florence chipped in, "I reckon he only caught the snitch because that Malfoy kid is so useless."

James nodded, sincerely. "I _am_ a good seeker."

"You're also humble," Poppet teased. James smirked and pushed her with his shoulder, causing her to momentarily lose balance. Scowling, she rammed him back and he laughed, pulling his arms around her and lifting her up. Shrieking, Poppet tried to pull free of his grasp but he pulled her tighter. Her legs flailed as she kicked out wildly.

"Will you two _stop?_ " Albus hissed. James set Poppet down on the ground and she used her hands to smooth out the wrinkles on her coat and jeans that he had caused. "People are staring."

"You don't strike me as the self-conscious type, Al," Blane chuckled, slinging his arm loosely around Florence's shoulder.

"I'm not," Albus said, calmly, "I'm just concerned that people will start spreading more rumours about you two if you don't stop flirting and messing about."

"More rumours?" A lump was forming in Poppet's throat. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know the rumour that's going around at the moment about you two having a sordid affair," Albus said, slowly, "I just wouldn't add fuel to the fire, as so to speak. It won't be long before Jeanette hears it and you'll both be in trouble."

Poppet had not heard this rumour. She almost choked. Who would have started that?

"But we haven't done anything wrong," James said. The lump in Poppet's throat grew bigger. _Yes, we have._ "They can say what they want. Who's Jeanette going to believe? Me or a bunch of random losers who are more invested in my life than their own?"

"Well, I suppose she'd believe you," Albus conceded, "I still think you should be careful though."

Florence caught Poppet's eye momentarily but Poppet looked away, turning back to Albus and James. They were nearly back at the castle now. The snow was fast melting away and the sun was actually shining, for once. Poppet lifted her face up and felt the mildly warm rays hit her face. This wasn't even on the same level as Beauxbatons' South of France heat but at least it was something. The group pushed their way into the Great Hall and took a seat at the lunch table with Jocelyn and Rose.

"Where's Roxy?" Poppet asked as she helped herself to a slice of quiche.

"Dunno," Jocelyn shrugged, "I got up and she wasn't in the dorm so I assumed she was with you guys. I'm impressed you all managed to get out of bed. I did not find it easy."

Poppet laughed, "I was just as shocked as you were."

Everyone tucked into their lunch of quiche, salad and crisps. It was very delicious – Poppet felt that it really hit the spot. The elves' quiche was second to none and she found herself going back for three slices in the end. Everyone was laughing and joking around, mostly poking fun at Poppet and the amount of food she was shovelling into her mouth. It was almost astounding to watch. Who knew someone so small could have a stomach that big? After lunch, everyone bar James sloped back off to the common room. He had a date with Jeanette.

"Stay safe," Blane smirked as the two walked off into the grounds together.

"Don't wait up," James called back.

All afternoon, Poppet tried not to think about what they were up to. Roxanne still hadn't turned up and by four o'clock everyone was starting to get a little worried.

"Maybe she's in the library," Jocelyn suggested.

"Maybe," Poppet said, distracted. From the window, she could see James and Jeanette walking back up to the castle together. They were coming from the direction of Hagrid's hut. Poppet pulled her eyes away from the window and sighed. "Should we go and look for her?"

"I don't know why you're so concerned," Albus said, "I mean, she can't leave the castle! If she'd hurt herself, I think someone would've found her by now. If she's not back by dinner, we'll go and look for her."

"How are you so young yet so wise?" Poppet joked, walking over to the group from her window perch and ruffling the youngest Potter boy's hair. He scowled at her from under his fringe and she gave him a playful wink before sinking into the comfy, squishy sofa next to Rose.

"It's a gift," Albus laughed.

James wondered back into the common room half an hour after Poppet had seen him and Jeanette walking across the grounds together. He took off his coat and slung it over the back of the chair that Jocelyn was sitting in and he sat himself down next to his brother.

"How was your date, then?" Albus asked.

"Good," James said, "I took her to see Hagrid."

"What did he make of her?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well, he teaches her Care of Magical Creatures and obviously she's smart so he likes her," James said, "I think he was kind of disappointed I didn't have Al and Lily with me though. Jeanette could tell because all the way back to the castle she was in a paranoid frenzy about whether he liked her or not. Weird."

"Girls are weird," Blane said, solemnly. This comment got him a smack from Florence and a glare from every other female in the room.

"And boys aren't?" Jocelyn said, indignantly.

"We tell it like it is. You play mind games and care way too much about stupid things," James said, leaning back into his chair.

"I don't know," Poppet chipped in, "I know boys who have played mind games with me before." She caught James' eye.

"And you all care too much about stupid things!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Like what?" Blane quipped.

"Like Quidditch!" Jocelyn was exasperated. "You've all ruined friendships because of the bloody game!"

"Quidditch is more important than stupid things girls worry about. At least we don't worry about our hair or make up or anything," Blane said, dodging to avoid another slap from Florence.

"You're telling me that you, Blane 'Never A Hair Out Of Place' Hughes, don't care about your appearance?" Poppet laughed.

"I do care," Blane scowled, "Just not as much as you all do!"

Before the argument could heat up, Roxanne entered the common room. Everyone turned towards her as she walked in. She looked mildly confused with all the attention she seemed to now have. Jocelyn demanded to know where she'd been and Roxanne said she had been tutoring first years for Professor McGonagall to get extra credit in Transfiguration. Apparently, she'd helped Lily and her friend Alice turned an animal into a goblet which was second year level work. She apologised for not telling anyone where she was going but McGonagall had asked her yesterday, after Quidditch, and with the party happening she had forgotten to tell anyone. Everyone accepted this story and Roxanne came and sat down with them by the fire. Soon enough, six-thirty came around and everyone made their way down to dinner.

At eleven-thirty that night, James and Poppet were the only two left in the common room. After a minor panic of realising their History of Magic essay on the First Wizarding War was due in tomorrow, they found themselves on the floor, by the fire, a blanket covering their legs and parchment, quills, text books and empty ink pots surrounding them. Poppet could feel last night's late night catching up on her but she and James were determined to finish this essay.

"I can't believe we forgot about it," Poppet said, massaging her temples with her index fingers.

"I can," James snorted. "These are the notes we made last lesson."

He pulled out a roll of parchment from his bag with writing and small doodles all over it. It was the note form conversation they had had last lesson. Reading it back, it was almost nonsensical. Poppet couldn't believe she allowed herself to get this distracted by James. She internally scolded herself for allowing herself to be sidetracked by a boy.

"'The attack on Harry Potter in Godric's Hollow in 1981 was the main reason why Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were unsuccessful in the First Wizarding War. Discuss.' I do love studying my own father in school," James smirked, as he read out the question they needed to answer.

"You should be an expert, then," Poppet said, writing the title at the top of her roll of parchment.

"You over-estimate me. I know a lot about the Second Wizarding War, not so much the first. Stories of the Second War was what I was brought up on," James sighed, opening the very large textbook on the First Wizarding War and flicking to the chapter on the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

"You disappoint me," Poppet laughed.

"You'd be the first," James said, his eyes scanning the text book that lay open on his lap in front of him.

"I somehow doubt that," Poppet suddenly noticed Harry's name on the page in James' text book and pointed to it.

James read the passage aloud. " _'It is widely known that the night Voldemort lost his powers was the night that he attempted to use a killing curse on Harry Potter, who was one year old at the time. Sources have reported that Voldemort entered the Potter house in Godric's Hollow to kill the boy after Sybil Trelawney, a Divination teacher at Hogwarts and granddaughter of a famous Seer, professed that a boy born at the end of July would be the only one to kill Lord Voldemort. Voldemort entered the Potter residence during the night and killed James Potter, as he tried to defend his wife and son. Voldemort then murdered Lily Potter (nee. Evans) as she stood in the way of Harry. However, the killing curse that Voldemort used to try and murder Harry Potter rebounded and hit Voldemort himself. The only thing that saved Tom Riddle from death that night was the seven Horcruxes he had made previously, which were destroyed in a collective effort by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley (nee. Granger), Neville Longbottom, Regulus Black and Albus Dumbledore...'_ Uh, Hastings? Are you asleep?"

Poppet's eyes snapped open. "No," she said, groggily. "I'm awake. Well, the Horcruxes aren't relevant. But the rest is."

"So we need to paraphrase that?" James asked.

"Yep," Poppet said, "And find other factors."

"Great," James grumbled, dipping his quill into a pot of ink. "It's weird to see mine and Lily's name in text books. I forget we're named after dead people, sometimes."

"I guess it must be," Poppet said. "Luckily there's nobody dead with my name. It's the worst name ever."

"It's not so bad," James offered.

"You never use it," Poppet chided.

"I like using your last name, Hastings," James grinned. "But not because I hate your first name."

Poppet rolled her eyes. "What does the book say about other reasons why Voldemort failed?"

James started to read from the book again and Poppet could feel her eye lids getting heavier. The warmth from the fire, the blanket and James' body heat was comfortable, as was the pile of cushions and the rug that they were sat on. Poppet found her breathing becoming slower and steadier, and suddenly all she could hear was James' slow, calming voice fading...

" _Hastings!_ " Poppet was awoken by a sharp whisper. She opened her eyes, and found that her head was on something hard. The fire was dying out and from the orange glow; she could see she was still in the common room. The hard thing that she had her head on was James' shoulder. _Oops._

"Hmm?" Poppet said. Her body felt heavy from exhaustion. She lifted her head slowly and looked at James. He looked like he'd been to sleep as well.

"Should we go to bed? We sort of – um – fell asleep here," James said, quietly.

"Let's just stay," Poppet said. Her eyes were bleary and she just felt so sleepy.

"Are you sure?" James breathed.

"Positive," Poppet slid down so her head was on the pillows that she had once been sitting on and, with the woollen blanket covering most of her body, she stared to doze off again. She felt James imitate her. Their arms were touching very lightly under the blanket. All Poppet could smell was clean linen, soap and _him._ She didn't want this to end.

 **AN:** _This chapter was so... bitty. I'm sorry about that. Anyhow, I like the ending a lot and OH GOD NEXT CHAPTER THERE'S BANTER. Good luck, James and Poppet shipper. Updates may not be as regular as I am going back to school soon... sorry pals._


	19. Rumours, Breakdowns & Constellations

"Uh – guys?"

Poppet was jolted awake and suddenly realised where she was. The floor beneath her was hard and cold. Sunlight was streaming through two very large windows. Arms were wrapped around her waist. Uh oh.

"What are you doing?"

Poppet was slowly piecing together what had happened. She had fallen asleep while they were doing their homework. Now she was here, on the common room floor, with James Potter (who was very much in a relationship) wrapped around her like some kind of limpet. The grasp around her waist was suddenly dropped and she could feel James stirring behind her.

"It's not what it looks like," Poppet sat bolt upright, looking at Roxanne, Florence and Jocelyn who were all giving the pair quizzical looks.

"It looks like you fell asleep down here while doing that essay you remembered," Roxanne informed them.

"Then it's exactly what it looks like!" James exclaimed. He was now sitting up too, blushing. His hair was stuck up at all angles and there were dark circles under her eyes. Poppet dreaded to think what she looked like. Mornings were never the best time for Poppet's self esteem. Florence shot a questioning glance at Poppet and she shrugged. "Even though it was – uh – innocent... I would appreciate it if my girlfriend didn't find out about this."

At this exact moment, Albus walked down the stairs, took once glance at James and Poppet who were still sat on the floor, and muttered " _Oh Godric_ ," to himself as he walked out of the portrait hole.

"Well... _we_ won't tell her. But... we're not the first people to see you... Uh – Tobias, Lars and Tom are already down at breakfast," Jocelyn didn't look very happy about having to break this to James.

"Shit," James was quickly on his feet and running up to his dorm, presumably to get changed.

"Did you even get the essay done?" Florence asked, a wry smile on her face.

"Uh – no," Poppet blushed furiously. And, with that, she also went into her dorm, grabbed her bag and changed quickly into her robes. Jocelyn, Roxanne and Florence were still in the common room when she arrived back.

"He's already left. He was cursing your name," Florence informed her.

"We didn't _do_ anything," Poppet stressed.

"Yes, but I don't think Lars, Tom and Tobias will mind embellishing a few details in order to fuck James over," Roxanne pointed out.

Poppet sighed, "I hate my life."

The four girls walked into the Great Hall, expecting the worst. Poppet winced as they opened the door. James was stood by the Ravenclaw table, his body language was defensive. Jeanette looked angry. Her friends, Emily and Aliyah, were sat next to her. Aliyah was rubbing her shoulder and Emily just stared at James with a face like thunder. _Uh-oh._ The girls walked further into the Great Hall. As they did so, James turned on his heels and stormed out, striding past them with rage in his eyes.

"I better follow him," Poppet grumbled and perused him, despite Florence's pleas for her to just leave it.

He was in the Entrance Hall by the time she caught up with him. The fourth time she called out to him, he whipped around.

" _What?"_ He spat.

"D-did you break up?" Poppet choked out.

"I don't even _know,_ " James' face was flushed from anger. His hair was still messy and tangled. His chestnut eyes were dark. Poppet felt sick. "I don't know what we are anymore. She said she'd heard the rumours and didn't believe them, but now she was having second thoughts. I can't believe it."

"James, I-"

"No, don't say _anything._ I shouldn't have done it. I should have gone to bed the first time we woke up. You just bring out the worst in me," James brought his hands to his head and turned around, so his back was turned to Poppet. "I fucked up."

"You didn't. _I_ encouraged you to stay," Poppet said, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face her. "I'm sorry."

"I gave up on you," James whispered, "I moved on. It's so hard for me to do that when... when you're around me. Do you know how much it hurts to look at you? To know that you're a constellation in my sky and in yours, I'm just dead star, a cold rock, a passer-by. I gave up. I moved on."

Poppet felt a tear run down her face. "You liked me?"

"I thought it was obvious," James grumbled. "But I _gave_ up. I realised to you I was just Roxanne's annoying cousin."

"If you gave up, why did you kiss me in the store room?" Poppet asked, quietly.

"I was hoping you'd reject me again. I hoped you'd smack me, tell me I was a stupid fucking idiot for kissing you again and then I'd know I'd made the _right_ decision by getting back with Jeanette, because there was no chance for us."

"But I didn't," Poppet said, slowly. "I kissed you back."

"That fucked me up, I won't lie," James tried to smile, but it was weak and watery.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since New Year's Eve," Poppet took a step closer to him.

"What?" He choked.

"You're a constellation to me, too," Poppet murmured.

James took an immediate step back. "You... You have... You _can't_ tell me this now. I have a girlfriend, Poppet. You – You have no right!"

"I don't have a _right_ to like you?" Poppet spat.

"I'm _trying_ to get over you. You can't tell me this _now!_ " James had his head in his hands again.

"So suddenly my feelings don't matter?" Poppet retorted, "I'm sorry my feelings aren't convenient to you, James, but you need to _wake up_! I am not here to validate your relationship with your girlfriend. When you kiss me, touch me, flirt with me, joke with me, make me feel fucking _loved_ for the first time in my stupid soap opera of a life it makes _me_ feel things to. It's not just _you_ who matters, James."

"I can't _deal_ with this right now, Hastings. I finally moved on from you. I accepted the fact that you and I could never be. I realised all we'd be is friends. I like Jeanette, okay? She's nice, she's pretty, and she's funny... and now it's fucked up because you decide that you like me."

"I didn't _decide_ to like you. I just did. It just happened. I'm sorry that it's happened but you caused this. Until you kissed me on New Year's Eve, I had never even looked at you in that way before," Poppet was crying now. Tears fell down her face, hot and fast. James stared at her with a cold expression, allowing her to break down in front of him. "I – I wish I could go back to the days when I didn't like you, James. But, I can't. Not right now. I can't just turn a switch in my brain and suddenly not like you. Feelings don't work like that."

James exhaled, "Don't cry."

"Don't tell me what to do," Poppet snapped.

James rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug and for the second time she found herself crying into James' chest. She shuddered under the weight of her sadness and she drank in his smell. Clean linen and soap. She didn't even need a vial of Amortentia to know what it would smell like to her.

"You're so stubborn, Hastings," James said, softly, "I think you need to work on that."

She laughed through her sobs. "At least I'm not an asshole."

"Hey!" James said, fake offence tickling his voice. "Would you just look at us? Aren't we a sight to behold?"

Poppet sniffed, "I wish I could tell you this is the first time this weekend that I've cried about you."

James stiffened. "Don't – don't cry over me."

"It's a bit late for that," Poppet pulled away from his arms and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. She hiccupped and he looked at her, an expression that Poppet couldn't read on his face. He glanced at his watch.

"We better get to lessons. What do you have?" He asked.

"C-Charms," Poppet sniffed.

"I have Ancient Runes. I'll see you at break. Don't cry anymore," he leaned in and gave her a swift peck on the lips and then walked off. Poppet watched him go, biting her lip.

"Woah."

A voice behind Poppet made her turn around very quickly on her heels. Stood in an archway was a girl called Lauren who was a Ravenclaw seventh year. Poppet knew of her because she was very friendly with Dominique Weasley. And she was also in the same house as Jeanette. _Why, Merlin? Why do you do these things to me?_ Lauren was tall with brown hair that today was tied up in a high ponytail. She looked at Poppet from under her fringe, a look of disbelief on her face.

"There's a chance you didn't see that, right?" Poppet said, slowly.

Lauren shook her head. Poppet gulped. "I saw it. I heard shouting. I assumed it was you two, after James stormed out at breakfast. I came to find out the truth. And I saw it. I saw him kiss you."

"Lauren –"

"So it's true then? You are sleeping with James?" She looked smug. Uh oh.

"No. It's not true. He kissed me because I was upset. It wasn't really even a kiss. It was more of a peck. It meant nothing. He's just my – my best friend..." Poppet choked out the last three words.

"Dom is my best friend and I don't kiss her," Lauren remarked.

"Look, Lauren. I know you're friendly with Jeanette but I – I am not sleeping with James. I promise. I know it looks bad but – but he was just calming me down. I thought I had ruined his relationship and I was upset. Please, let him speak to Jeanette before you tell her anything-"

Lauren paused for a moment. She looked as if she was weighing up all the options in her mind. Poppet urged her to make the right decision. Finally, she nodded. "Okay. I won't tell Jeanette anything. But I want something in return."

Poppet shot her a quizzical look. "Uh – sure?"

"Adam Pentland is in your house and year, correct?" Poppet rolled her eyes. Was Lauren honestly going to ask her to set her up with Adam?

"Yep, he is," Poppet confirmed.

"The other week in the library he borrowed my quill and never gave it back. Can you please get it back for me? It's so annoying when someone takes your best quill," Lauren huffed.

"Oh! Yes, of course! I'll talk to him in Charms," Poppet enthused.

"Thanks," Lauren smiled, "I hope you sort things with James and Jeanette."

And with that, she walked off. The corridors were starting to fill with people making their way from breakfast to lessons now. Poppet decided she needed to probably get a move on otherwise she'd probably be late. She made her way quickly to the Charms corridor.

"Okay, Poppet Hastings, you have some explaining to do," Roxanne exclaimed as they left Charms and made their way towards the common room for a free period. "What is going on with you and my cousin?"

"I – I –"

"I won't be mad," Roxanne said, calmly, "I don't like seeing you upset."

"I like him," Poppet conceded.

"I knew it," Roxanne said, almost under her breath, "And he likes you, I suppose?"

"He's confused," Poppet sighed. "As am I. He gives me very mixed messages. One minute he's all over me like a rash, the next he's yelling at me for having feelings."

"Boys," Roxanne scowled, "I think he'd be mad not to want you, Pops."

"Thanks, Rox," Poppet smiled.

"Just promise me something... You won't run off with him and just abandon me and Flo and Jocelyn... like Jeanette did?" Roxanne almost looked upset. She looked at Poppet with expectant eyes.

"I – I won't," Poppet promised. She didn't even know if she and James would ever be together at this rate. He'd left things at a very awkward place.

The pair moved the conversation forward and were about to walk through the portrait hole when they were interrupted. Jeanette Fields was storming down the corridor, followed by her friends, Emily and Aliyah. She looked angry. Poppet felt her stomach do a somersault.

"Poppet!" Jeanette called out, "I need to have a word with you."

" _Don't leave,"_ Poppet whispered to Roxanne and Roxanne nodded solemnly and positioned herself next to Poppet, facing Jeanette.

"I just want you to know that James is _my_ boyfriend. I know there have been some rumours and, if I know my James at all, I think they're all a bunch of lies," Jeanette said. "However, you two are a little friendly. I just want you to know that I have my eye on you."

"So you're still together?" Roxanne quipped.

"Of course we are," Jeanette snapped. "Are we clear, Poppet?"

Poppet nodded. "I'm sorry."

"If the rumours aren't true, you should have nothing to worry about," Jeanette smiled a little too sweetly and she walked up the stairs, away from the portrait hole with Emily and Aliyah linked to each one of her arms.

Poppet felt tears stinging her eyes, threatening to spill over. Roxanne uttered the password and they hopped into the common room which was, thankfully, empty. Roxanne gave her a big hug, crushing her ribs slightly. Poppet didn't mind. In fact, she was kind of glad.

"Clearly she doesn't know _her_ James very well," Roxanne snorted.

Poppet sighed. _Why did her life have to be this way?_

 **AN:** _I'm not going to say a word. Heheheh. All I will say is thank you to Guest reviewer "_ _r_ _ambkowalczyk", thank you for your speculations/comments on the story. I love feedback, so thank you so much!_


	20. Where Do We Go From Here?

Poppet got through her lessons that day, but she wasn't sure how. Her mind was all over the place. Luckily for her, she didn't have any lessons with James that day (which meant that they needn't have stayed up late to finish that History of Magic essay and all of this could have been avoided. Poppet decided not to broadcast that fact, however) and as Jeanette was only a fifth year, she didn't have any lessons with her either. When the final lesson for the day ended (Astronomy with Florence and Jocelyn) they stooped back to the common room, Poppet's heart pounding whenever she turned corners just in case she came across Jeanette or one of her friends. James didn't turn up for lunch and Poppet worried about him. She hoped he wasn't alone somewhere, confused and upset. However, she knew that hope was probably of the false variety and wherever James was, he had been alone somewhere and was also probably confused and upset.

With her knees tucked up to her chest and a book balanced on her legs, Poppet sat in the common room. Roxanne was filling Florence and Jocelyn in on the morning's events and Rose was perched nearby, obviously listening in. Poppet didn't mind. She wasn't going to snap at Rosie for being curious. Everyone was curious. Poppet couldn't pass anyone in the hallway without people whispering about her. She supposed that storming out of the Great Hall at breakfast was a very public way to show your feelings. Poppet continued to read until a Potter slid into the chair next to her. He was, sadly, not the Potter she really wanted to talk to.

Albus had a sympathetic smile on his face and an overall sweet disposition. "How're you?"

Poppet laughed, coldly. "I've been better."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Albus asked, "I mean I am a Potter so I could perhaps shed some light on the situation. I have known James all my life."

Poppet smiled, weakly and told Albus the whole story. She wasn't too sure why she was opening up to Albus like this but she felt some comfort in it. Soon, Albus knew everything that Poppet knew. He stared at her open-mouthed while she recounted this morning's conversation and then finally the mild, sort-of threats that Jeanette had given her outside the common room after Charms. "And, now, I haven't seen him in a good four hours."

"So, you like him and he likes you? But, as far as you're aware, he's still with Jeanette?" Albus seemed exasperated.

"That's what I gather," Poppet shrugged.

"James might be a bit of a prat sometimes but he has a very good heart. On the surface, he is rude and insufferable but obviously you've seen his true colours, otherwise why would you start to fancy him? He probably needs some time to think. If he doesn't turn up for dinner, I'll let you know where he is and you can go and talk to him then," Albus said.

"You know where he is then?"

"No, but I have ways and means of finding out," Albus smiled, coyly.

"Like brother telepathy kind of stuff?" Poppet asked.

"No, like enchanted maps made by our grandfather," Albus laughed. "James always makes the right choices in the end, Poppet - even if it does take him a while. I do hope you do become a couple. You're much preferable to Jeanette as a sister-in-law. You actually _know_ my name. She still thinks I'm called Alfus."

Poppet smiled. Albus had made her feel a lot better. Plus, she knew he'd help her find James if he hadn't made himself known to her before dinner. She thanked Albus and made her way up to the girls' bathroom where she decided she needed a hot shower. The warm water helped her feel more awake and less achy. She stepped out, pulled a red fluffy towel around herself and changed into a loose fitting jumper and jeans. Nobody would mind if she went down to dinner in fluffy socks, right? She walked back down into the common room and was greeted by a smile that had her palms sweating and her heart in her mouth.

James Sirius Potter stood with his hands in his pockets, smiling at her shiftily from the centre of the common room. Poppet looked over at Albus who smiled and nodded at her as James said "I think we should talk."

Poppet nodded and allowed James to take her up to his dorm room, where he shut the door and locked it behind him. She gave him a quizzical look and assured her that Adam and the others wouldn't mind being locked out of the dorm room for a few minutes. The sixth year boys' dorm room was very untidy, and that was an understatement. Clothes littered the floors, sweet wrappers and empty bottles of pumpkin juice lay disregarded next to unmade beds. James indicated for Poppet to take a seat on what she assumed was his bed. Quidditch posters lined the walls next to his bed and a golden snitch lay on his bed-side table. James explained it was the first one that Harry had caught in his first match for Gryffindor. Its wings flapped lazily as Poppet lightly brushed it with her finger. James also had a photo in a frame on his bedside table. She recognised her face immediately, as well as the face of Blane, Albus, Rose, Florence, Tobias and James himself. It was the photo that had been taken of them when they first won against Slytherin back in October. In the photo, Poppet laughed with everyone else. It truly captured the happiness of the moment.

"I – I think we need to talk," James said, causing Poppet to draw her eyes from the photograph and instead to his face, a concerned expression written across it. Poppet's heart began to beat faster. She was nervous. "I'm so confused right now."

"I understand that," Poppet said, calmly.

"And, I'm sorry for making you confused as well," James said.

"That's okay," Poppet's voice was still even. She wondered how long it would be before it broke.

"I don't know what to do," James admitted. "I - I just wish you hadn't told me what you told me this morning."

"I felt like you had to know," Poppet grumbled.

"I wish I didn't," James muttered, "You've made things pretty complicated for me, Hastings."

" _I've_ made things complicated? Do you remember who _kissed_ me? That was you, if I recall. Unless you have an evil twin who just likes to go round snogging your mates," Poppet could feel anger bubbling. She tried not to let it surface but she'd never been very good at suppressing emotion.

"I understand _I_ kissed you!" James snapped, "I understand that! Don't you see how hard this is for me?"

"James, don't –"

"I don't know what the right thing for me to do is," James spat, "I have no fucking idea."

"James, there's no need to get so angry –"

"No _need_?! _No fucking need to get this angry_?" James was stood up now, pacing around the room. "Cheating on Jeanette is the worst thing I've ever done. I'm wracked with guilt. I know what I have to do, which is break up with her, but she doesn't deserve this and it's killing me that I've got to hurt her. And it's killing me to know that for the past however many months I've been hurting you too!"

Poppet felt her eyes sting. "I – I think you need to be alone right now."

 _"_ _What?"_

"I think you need to be alone and calm down. I understand you're angry, James, but it's not right for you to take it all out on me. I'm not your human punching bag. I have feelings too," Poppet was doing all she could not to cry.

"Go then! _Leave_!" James shouted, pointing at the door. Poppet stood up, tears spilling down her cheeks. They felt hot and bitter as they ran down her face. She unlocked the door and walked down shut it behind her. Through the thick, wooden door she could hear muffled sobs. For the first time in forever, Poppet could feel her heart aching.

Despite wishing she could envelop him in a hug and promise him that everything would be alright, Poppet walked down the stairs and left him alone. She was greeted by expectant eyes, probably all wanting to hear the latest in the Poppet and James Saga. Florence even stood up when she entered the room. Poppet stood still at the foot of the stairs, looking at them all. She faltered for a second before ascending the stairs to her own dorm.

She'd only been in the room a second before Florence burst through the door and was pulling Poppet into her arms. Poppet broke down, sobs rattling her body and tears stinging her cheeks. Florence calmed her down, hugging her tightly and telling her that everything would be okay. She smoothed Poppet's hair and cried to calm her down, sitting her down on the bed and offering her a tissue. Dabbing at her eyes, Poppet tried to steady her breathing and collect herself. _This is silly,_ she thought. _He's just having a hard time._

"Did you fall out?" Florence asked, putting a comforting arm around Poppet's shoulder.

"He – he got angry with me," Poppet sniffed, "I thought he'd be better off alone, for now. I was fine, until he t-told me that he wished I hadn't told him I liked him, and that I made things awkward for him - but he's just confused and that's frustrating him."

"Oh, Pops," Florence gave her a sympathetic frown, "I'm sorry."

"I told him he should have some time alone and he screamed at me and told me to get out," Poppet exhaled, "I shut the door and heard him crying on the other side and I just – I just wanted to hug him and comfort him and tell him it'd all be okay. I – I feel useless."

"You did the right thing," Florence assured her. "Maybe tomorrow you can both have a chat. What's he doing about Jeanette?"

"H-he's breaking up with her," Poppet said, quietly.

Florence nodded, "I guess that's the right thing to do. And I suppose you haven't even thought about... you two?"

Poppet shook her head, "I think he needs time to sort his head out."

After a while of chatting, Florence finally convinced Poppet to come downstairs and come to dinner, which she wasn't keen on but she hadn't eaten hardly anything at lunch and despite not feeling like it, she decided she needed to eat for the sake of her own health. When they arrived, everyone was gentle around her. Rose put the food on her plate for her, Albus poured her a glass of pumpkin juice and Roxanne and Jocelyn handed her cutlery and napkins, as well as kind words and comforting smiles. Poppet ate her chicken and vegetables and sipped her juice gratefully, well aware that she was being closely watched, not just by the people who cared about her but by those who had heard the rumours and seen James storm out at breakfast.

After dinner, Roxanne, Florence and Jocelyn became a protective shield around Poppet as they walked back to the common room. There'd be controversy if this had happened to anyone but because it was between a Potter - who was dating the prettiest girl in the school - and his new blonde Beauxbatons-bred bestie, it was even more catastrophic. The whispers were compressing her, making her feel trapped and claustrophobic. She made it back to the common room unscathed and grateful for the support of her friends. With her favourite book in her hands, Poppet slumped back down in the chair in which she'd been sat before she'd talked to Albus and began to read. Everyone around her was laughing and joking but she thankfully managed to drown them out and get some time with her book for a while. That was, until, Adam came down the stairs.

"He's not in the dorm, Al. Can you get the map and we'll go and find him? I'm worried about him," Adam said, which made Poppet look up from her book. She knew who they were talking about. _James._

"Uh – yeah, sure," Albus said, quickly standing up.

"Are you going to look for James?" Poppet asked, softly.

"Looks that way," Albus said, turning to Poppet.

"I have an idea where he is. Can you let me go? If he's not there I'll come straight back and you can both go and have a look. I – I just want to see him," Poppet begged, standing up. "I – I really want to help."

Albus looked sympathetic and glanced at Adam, who nodded. "Okay," he said, finally. "Don't be too late back though. It's nearly eight."

"I won't be," Poppet promised and she strode towards the portrait hole, still in nothing but a jumper, jeans and fluffy socks.

Poppet leaned across and tickled the pear. The door to the kitchens swung open and she climbed through. The kitchens were warm and she was suddenly regretting her attire. Fluffy socks and working kitchens did not mix. She barely had one foot through the door when elves pounced; asking her if there was anything they could get her. She scanned the kitchen for James.

"Uh – yes, actually. Is James Potter here?" Poppet half choked, half coughed.

There was confused panic rippling through the sea of elves that were surrounding Poppet. "Mr Potter is here, Miss - but he doesn't want visitors."

"I think he might want to see me," Poppet said, with a little smirk etching itself on her lips.

The elves looked around at each other, shrugging their tiny shoulders and clearly were finding it very confusing to have two sets of orders at them. She suspected that James' word might over rule hers so was pleasantly surprised when the elves lead her into the main area of the kitchen. James was slumped over what was once a cup of tea, but was now just an empty cup. He had his back turned and was staring into the roaring fire that was making the kitchen unbearably warm. He didn't notice the disturbance behind him, because Poppet had to cough to get him to turn around.

His eyes were cold, darkness framing them. He was pale. The only word that Poppet could think to describe his appearance was grey. "I told you not to let anyone in." His voice was gruff and cracking. The shell of James Potter made Poppet's heart break. He turned back to his empty cup of tea and Poppet apologised to the elves on his behalf, as they were very flustered that they'd disobeyed James.

"Could you get us some more tea, please?" Poppet asked the elf she recognised to be Quirky. The elves scurried off to the other end of the kitchen and Poppet sat at the table opposite James. He didn't look up. "James?"

He said nothing. The silence was painful. Maybe Poppet should have left him alone. Maybe she should have let Albus and Adam come and get him. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hopeful that he'd want to talk to her.

"James – I think – I think you should come back to Gryffindor Tower," Poppet said, quietly, "I think you need to go to bed."

"You don't know what I need," James bit.

Poppet sighed, "I think it would be best if you just went to bed and dealt with this in the morning. You'll have a fresh take on it then."

"Why do I always mess stuff up?" James cracked; his once cold, dead eyes were now brimming with tears. "I always fuck up."

"That's not true," Poppet said, taking his hands in hers. The elves brought them tea and Poppet thanked them. "You don't always mess stuff up. Humans make mistakes, James. That's just how we learn. Hell, I've made my fair share of mistakes. So has everyone. You're only human."

"I didn't want this to happen," James whispered, his eyes still swimming with emotion.

Poppet ached, "I don't think anyone wanted this to happen."

"Why aren't you angry?" James said, suddenly changing his tone. "Why don't you hate me? I've screamed at you today. I've been so... difficult. Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because, James, I know what you're going through and I know it's hurtful and confusing and you're bound to deal with that in stages. Being angry was one of them. And I just happened to be on the receiving end of that," Poppet was still calm. Her voice hadn't shaken once. She was almost proud of herself. Yes, James had shouted at her. Yes, she should have every right to dislike him but she just _couldn't_.

"How are you so perfect?" James breathed.

"Nobody's perfect," Poppet reminded him.

"You are."

Tears were starting to fall down James' face now. Poppet felt pain in her stomach like it was she who was crying. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. It was unbearable.

"I'm not. You're not. Nobody is."

James sighed, "I need to break up with Jeanette tomorrow."

"I think that's wise," Poppet nodded.

"I'll come clean and tell her the truth. But, I – I don't," James stammered, "I don't know what to do next."

"You need some headspace," Poppet whispered, "I think you need a break. We won't rush anything. When you're ready, we'll have a talk about us. Whether that's in two weeks, two months or even a year, we'll talk when you're ready. And I'll wait for you."

"R-really?" James hiccupped.

"I think it's for the best," Poppet said. Yes, she yearned for him. She wanted to walk down hallways holding his hand, she wanted to be free to kiss him whenever she wanted, and she wanted to be able to call him _hers._ However, she cared about him too much to rush him into another relationship straight off the bat of another one. If this was going to work, James needed space.

"You'll wait for me?"

"As long as you need," Poppet assured him.

James smiled weakly. "You're amazing."

"Now, will you come back to the common room with me?" Poppet asked, standing up. James nodded, wiping tears from his cheeks with a crumpled up tissue and he stood up, too.

Poppet walked over to him and flung his arms around her waist, holding him so tightly to her. He stiffened and then relaxed, wrapping his arms around her in return. Poppet pulled herself away from him and put her arms around his neck, pulling his head close to hers, resting her forehead on his. His eyes were back to glossy chestnuts. His hair tickled her face. For the first time that evening, James Potter cracked a smile. Poppet pressed her lips against his, a thrill running up her spine. She wanted this kiss so badly. And maybe it was selfish to mess with his head even more but he kissed her back, reassuring her that he wanted it too. For the short moments that their lips were together, Poppet forgot all the bad things that had happened today. Everything dissolved into that one kiss. When she pulled away, reality came crashing back, kicking and screaming. Poppet took a sharp intake of breath.

Now it was James' turn to ask: "What was that for?"

"Something for the road," Poppet smirked.

James laced his fingers in between hers and they thanked the elves as they made their way through the door and back up to the common room. A disturbance in the corridor ahead of them made Poppet drop James' hand quickly and he shoved it in his pocket. Tobias strode past them, his body language hostile. He didn't even give the pair a second look. Poppet felt James tense next to her.

"It was _him,"_ James shook with rage, "he told Jeanette that we slept together last night. He lied to her. He said that your underwear was scattered on the floor and I was shirtless. I hate him."

Poppet sighed, leading James away and back up the stairs to the common room. She wondered what had happened to Tobias. She wanted to ask him why he suddenly just dropped all contact with her, when they were so friendly before, but whenever she saw him the words got lost on the way from her brain to her mouth and she always said nothing. Even a month after it had happened, Poppet was still very confused. _He must know something, but what?_ With all this James drama seemingly behind her, Poppet was determined to find out why Tobias Holt hated her.

 **AN:** _This chapter fucked me up, so god knows how you all feel. It was so challenging to write James and Poppet being serious and sad but I *think* I did an okay job. Let me know in the reviews. How're you feeling about all this?_


	21. Pitch Fights

Poppet sat in History of Magic one week later with James and it was almost as if none of this last week's events had happened. The snow had melted away and March was fast approaching. Dappled sunlight streamed through the window and danced on the cold, stone floor. Poppet longed to be outside, to be on her broom and flying around. Quidditch practice was tonight and she couldn't wait. Despite his distraction, James was increasing Quidditch practices and emphasized the need for a Gryffindor victory against Hufflepuff. When James wasn't around, the team complained about him to no end. The match wasn't until June. Poppet urged that they lay off him. She knew that throwing everything he had into Quidditch distracted him from the other things on his mind. Like her, for example.

The day after their talk in the kitchen, James had broken up with Jeanette. It was apparently pretty nasty – Poppet hadn't pressed James for details but in a school so small you hear a lot of rumours – and Jeanette had ended up crying. James had assured Poppet that Jeanette didn't hate her. He'd told her the truth, about how Poppet didn't know what she was doing but that didn't save her from being on the receiving end of many of Jeanette's death stares, which wasn't the most pleasant of things. In fact, Poppet was pretty sure when she wasn't exaggerating when she said that the whole of Ravenclaw seemed to have a vendetta against her (aside from Lauren who had been very grateful she had managed to get her quill back from Adam). She trusted that James had told the truth but stories get twisted when they're passed along the grape vine so many times. As usual, Poppet pretended it didn't bother her in the hope that it would actually stop bothering her but that didn't seem to be the case. Rumours – false ones and true ones – were swapped and exaggerated everyday about her, it seemed.

Poppet jumped a mile when James leant over to her to pass her a piece of parchment. Daydreaming, she had forgotten she was even in History of Magic. She knew that there was no way she'd be passing this NEWT. Somehow, she didn't really mind however she knew that future Poppet would kick herself about this. Her relationship with James had been straining the first few days after he broke it off with Jeanette but a quiet weekend of Quidditch and homework had seemed to repair it. Poppet was getting used to the fact that James needed space, despite every fibre of her being screaming for more. She smiled as she took the parchment from him.

 _J: Daydreaming? About me? ;)_

 _P: You wish._

 _J: What are you daydreaming about then?_

 _P: Blane._

 _J: Ha ha. You better hope I don't show Florence this piece of parchment._

 _P: You like me too much to do that._

 _J: I wouldn't test my patience if I were you..._

 _P: But if I can't test your patience what will I do to fill my time?_

 _J: Maybe actually do some school work?_

 _P: You're hilarious._

 _J: Merlin forbid we actually do school work at this school we live in._

 _P: Florence told me that at some muggle schools you don't have to board. You just go home at the end of the day._

 _J: Really?_

 _P: Yup._

 _J: Muggles are weird._

 _P: Yup._

As per usual on a Wednesday afternoon, History of Magic was the last lesson of the day and after Professor Binns dismissed them, Poppet and James made their way back to the common room. James seemed to talk only about Quidditch these days and it was getting a tad tedious. He was running Poppet through a new tactic when they reached the portrait hole.

"Afternoon, Mr Potter. Nice to see you, Miss Hastings," The Fat Lady smiled at the two of them.

"You're being nice this evening, Fat Lady," James remarked.

"How dare you insinuate that I am not always nice, Mr Potter! You know, it's not just a name you share with your grandfather," The Fat Lady chuckled to herself, "I require a password."

 _"_ _Moonstone,"_ Poppet smirked, and The Fat Lady gave an over exasperated sigh as the portrait hole swung open. The pair of them stepped into the common room and made their way to their usual seats in the really squishy armchairs by the fire. Poppet slumped down next to James so that their arms were almost touching. She'd missed physical contact with him. Because of all the rumours, James had obviously been avoiding touching her or looking overly flirty with her in public. It was getting to the point where Poppet didn't even mind that she was being talked about. She just wanted a James Potter hug.

"You've been quiet, today," James stated, turning to look at her. Oh, those eyes! If Poppet had any poetic ability, she imagined the sonnets she'd write about those eyes. As it happened, however, Poppet had not been gifted with a Shakespeare-esque way with words.

"Have I?" Poppet asked. Her voice was soft, low and quiet.

"Quieter than usual," James sighed.

"Do you mind that people are talking about us?" Poppet didn't approach the subject very tentatively but she was so sick of James tiptoeing around the subject. She needed to tackle the Hypogriff in the room. "I know what they say. They say that we slept together. I've heard awful things about me. Does it bother you?"

James took a deep breath. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't affect me. However, we know the truth. We know that we never slept together an, to be honest, I don't mind what others think. I know the truth and you know the truth. Stuff around here always gets exaggerated and embellished. You learn to deal with it, I s'pose."

"Is that why you won't touch me anymore?" Poppet knew she was being forward. But, after eight days of edging around topics of conversation she was sick of it. She needed answers.

James looked alarmed for a moment and Poppet wondered if she'd spoken out of turn. "I – I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"I miss it," Poppet said, simply. "I miss how things were."

James nodded, "I do too." Then, without a word, he put his arm around her, pushing himself closer to her on the sofa and she put her head on his chest, placing her arm over his stomach and snuggled into his side. She inhaled. She never thought she could miss clean linen and soap so much.

They stayed like this for a while, perfectly still. Poppet breathed in and out, just enjoying the closeness that she had been craving for a week. She didn't feel guilty because she knew that this was what James wanted too. However, for the sake of more rumours being spread, he refrained. Poppet internally thanked Binns for releasing them a few minutes early so that she could have this time alone with James. Lord knows, they needed it. Before long, James and Poppet were joined by Florence, Roxanne and Jocelyn. James kept his arm loosely around Poppet's shoulder but she pulled herself away from his side.

"You two think you can get away with a little private common room cuddling, eh?" Florence smirked as she sat herself on the armchair next to the fire. "Think again!"

Jocelyn laughed. "We are here to personally ruin all cute Joppet moments. Just call us the Cockblock Crusaders."

"Joppet?" James chuckled, pulling his arm away from Poppet and sitting up. He remained close to her though. "Is that what we are now?"

"We made it up just now in Potions," Florence was almost beaming with glee.

" _You_ made it up. I want no part in this. You two can do whatever you want but just don't expect me to get involved," Roxanne didn't look very pleased with what she'd just walked in on in the common room. When Poppet had told her that she was going to be giving James some space and they may not ever date Roxanne was almost giddy with glee. Poppet was grateful that Roxanne had been so accepting of her feelings for her cousin. She didn't expect her to like it; she just had to put up with it.

"I think you're all forgetting that Hastings and I are not actually dating," James reminded them, "we're just friends."

"Oh, just _friends_?" Florence's eyes were lit with amusement, "if that's the case, come over here and give me a cuddle like that, James!"

James shot her a playful glare. "Who said we're friends, Flo?" James found himself on the receiving end of a very crude hand gesture. He gave one back to Florence in return and the pair started laughing. Poppet laughed too. Thinks might not be the same but they weren't so bad, she thought.

Quidditch practice that evening was as intense as ever. Any time James turned around or looked the other way, the whole team exchanged looks of amusement. It was so intense. Usually in these periods just after a match, the team would meet once a week instead of the usual two and in that one practice lark about, maybe play some three-a-side games or have some races. Instead, James was talking tactics and he was even considering starting a playbook where everyone could have their own chapter. While James did want to win his first year as captain, it was obvious to pretty much everyone that James was only doing these extreme drills and passionate tactic planning to take his mind off his personal life so they let him get away without. However, halfway through practice that evening, a not so friendly face on the team decided it would be a good idea to throw a hissy fit.

"This is pointless, Potter," Tobias snapped after James had just talked them through a highly complicated drill. "Our match against Hufflepuff is not until _June._ It's February. I'm freezing cold and wasting my time. Until you start easing up a bit, I'm not coming to these practices."

James looked like Tobias' words had physically hurt him. "I just want us to win."

"Well, it's eating into dinner time," Tobias snapped.

"Lay off him, man," Blane said, placing his hand on Tobias' shoulder but Tobias shrugged him off and took a step forward so he was closer to James.

"We all know why you're doing these practices," Tobias spat, "but however many practices you do can't distract you from the fact that you're a liar and a cheat and Poppet... well, let's not get me started on Poppet."

James drew his wand. "You say what you want about me, Holt, but don't you _dare_ talk about her."

" _No!_ " Poppet stepped in between the boys, facing James. "He just wants a rise out of you. Just let it go."

Reluctantly, James shoved his wand back into his pocket. Poppet stepped aside again, feeling pleased that she'd managed to prevent James from doing anything stupid. "I want you to get off my pitch," James said, calmly. "Until you can start acting like you're part of this team, you are not welcome back."

"Well, I know which buttons of yours to press for future reference," Tobias smirked, glancing behind him at the rest of the team. They returned his glance with cold, even stares.

"Leave. _Now._ "

"Jeez Potter, calm down," Tobias slung his broom over his shoulder and walked off the pitch and back up to the castle. James' face was contorted with rage but he shrugged it off and continued to explain the drill to the rest of the team, as if there little interruption had never happened.

Poppet was concerned. She knew that to get a rise out of James, Tobias would only have to say something about her that was unkind. She just hoped that James would have the sense not to react.

 **AN:** _Sorry this was mildly filler-y. A little bit of banter at the end though. Keep me posted with what you think._ _IMPORTANT NOTICE:_ **If you want to leave criticism of my writing, I am happy to read it and work on my writing. If you want to leave mindless hate, please refrain. I am writing this fanfic for myself first and foremost, and I don't want to know or even care if you think it's lame. It's hurtful and not helpful. All you did with that review (and you know who you are, and you're a guest so I can't PM you) was upset me. So, thanks for that.**


	22. Detention

The jibes that Tobias made at James continued all week. He didn't turn up for Quidditch practices but he went out of his way to find James and make the digs anyway. He wasn't saying much but it was enough to get a rise out of James and that's what Tobias wanted. He'd once ignored Poppet and James in the corridors – turning away, looking scornful – but now he sneered insults, jabs and cracks, which made James shake with rage. Poppet dreaded the day when Tobias got James alone. With his friends and family surrounding him, James didn't lash out. At first, gentle encouragement was required – "Just leave it, James. He's not worth it." – but now James would stop his hand from reaching his wand with just a sharp look from anyone who was with him. It was like he had been trained – _conditioned_ – to do so.

It was unfair. Everyone agreed with this. Not even Blane knew why Tobias had turned on James and Poppet but Poppet had a feeling she knew why. She wondered endlessly whether she gave off signs of liking James even before she knew it herself. Perhaps Tobias had picked up on these. Perhaps he thought James was the reason why they'd been flirty and friendly for weeks on end but hadn't ever scheduled a date. Poppet didn't mind anymore. Although she was curious, it didn't bother her like it used to. The feeling of guilt was long gone and instead replaced with anguish. It didn't matter that it was James who Tobias was antagonising. It could have been anyone. The fact remained that Tobias was effectively bullying someone. Poppet felt that could not be forgiven.

Two weeks had passed since Tobias' initial attack on the Quidditch pitch and Poppet was walking along the Charms corridor alone. She was on her way to History of Magic but Professor Macmillian had kept them later by accident and she was late. Time wary, Poppet stopped meandering along the quiet corridors and instead decided to get a move on. She picked up her pace.

She knew Binns wouldn't mind – or even notice - but the annoying teenage girl inside of her yearned for time alone for James. She did hate herself sometimes. She hated the fact that she'd become so dependent on someone so volatile. James had been interesting in the past few weeks. He'd been far friendlier towards Poppet and she was very glad of this. Quite often they shared a _wink-wink-nudge-nudge_ moment together at the dinner table. James would snake his arm around her shoulder casually as they walked along corridors. He would whisper jokes and nonsense into her ear in the common room. His hand would find the small of her back when she walked through a door in front of him. She was happy about that. It was like old James was back. However, he'd often disappear for hours on end. Albus' old map became a life-line to Poppet. He'd be somewhere different each time. Poppet didn't want to ask him where he'd gone. He deserved privacy, she decided.

Poppet had become so lost in thought whilst walking to History of Magic that she nearly screamed when she walked into someone on her travels. She apologised profusely as she took a step back to look up at who she had just stumbled in to. Bile rose into her throat when she saw who it was. _Tobias._ He was with Lars and Tom, who stood behind him. They loomed above her, glaring. She swallowed hard.

"Well, if it isn't the little _whore_ out for a morning stroll," Tobias sneered. Lars and Tom laughed cruelly. Poppet glowered back.

"Excuse me?" She spat the words out.

"Where are you going? Off to fuck Potter, are you?" Tobias smiled, looking back to Lars and Tom for approval. They smiled back.

"Actually, I was on my way to History of Magic before you rudely blocked my way," Poppet said, matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't bother. You don't need NEWTs to work at the brothel," Tom spoke this time. Poppet was taken aback slightly. This was a very crude thing to say someone who you didn't know. She tried to think of a time where she'd spoken to Tom. Nothing came to mind.

Tobias cackled cruelly, "I think she'll be paid enough for being Potter's little play thing anyway. I mean, you'd have to be paid to want to fuck Potter, wouldn't you?" Lars and Tom smirked. "What's wrong? Haven't got Potter here to save you? Is that why you're so quiet?"

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction of a reaction," Poppet said, simply.

"Ooh, look at Poppet Hastings taking the high road," Tobias sneered. "Do you want a fucking medal?"

"What I'd like is for you to move out of my way so I can go to my lesson," Poppet couldn't believe how calm she was.

"Not a chance of that, you little _slut_ -"

"What the _fuck_ did you just call her?" James was stood at the end of the corridor behind the three boys who were harassing Poppet. He was wild-eyed and pale. Poppet thought that h looked like he was out for blood. _Uh-oh. This is going to end badly._

"Oh, isn't that nice? Potter has come to save his damsel in distress," Tobias cooed, turning around to face James. "Where's your suit of armour, Potter?"

"I asked you what you called her," James was visibly shaking. Poppet shuddered. She willed for him not to do anything rash.

"I called her a slut - which she is," Tobias said, as if he was stating an obvious fact.

James drew his wand. Tobias smirked with satisfaction. He'd gotten what he wanted; he had gotten a rise out of James.

" _Don't,_ James!" Popped plead.

He didn't listen to her. "Isn't that sweet, boys? Potter's going to hex me for calling his girl a slut! What a _truly_ loyal bloke," Tobias said this in the foulest, bitterest tone.

"I'm sorry you're jealous that Poppet chose me over you," James snapped, "I'm sorry I'm so much better than you are."

"Better than _me?_ That's hilarious," Tobias spat. James raised his wand. Tobias laughed maliciously. "Hex me then, go on _! Avada Kedavra_ me if you really want!" Tobias was talking a big game but Poppet saw him fiddle in his pocket for his wand, his hands panicked when he couldn't find it at first.

Poppet pulled her wand out too. James shot her a look as if to say 'put it away'. Poppet ignored him, acting as if she hadn't seen it. James, recognising a lost cause, put all his attention back to Tobias, who was still firing insults and slurs at Poppet's expense. Before Poppet could beg him again to stop, James had fired a spell at Tobias with no incantation and disarmed him. An expression of shock wove itself onto Tobias' face and suddenly he was flying backwards, crashing loudly into a suit of armour that was at the end of the corridor. Poppet gasped as Lars and Tom panicked and scattered.

"What _on earth_ is going on here?" Uh oh. Professor – also headmistress – Clearwater was striding down the corridor. She had a grim expression on her face; her usually calm eyes were ablaze with irritation. Poppet swallowed hard. " _James Potter!_ Why is Mr. Holt lying crumpled atop a seven hundred year old suit of armour?"

"I – I hexed him, Professor," James stuttered.

"And why are you out of lessons? You're meant to be in History of Magic now, are you not?" Professor Clearwater was not usually an angry woman. She was terribly benign usually, placid even.

"Yes, miss," James said, quietly.

"So why do you _both_ think that it's okay to skip lessons and have little duels in my corridors?" She was talking to Poppet now, too. Tobias had stood up and was dusting himself off, and making a great show of it too. Poppet decided rolling her eyes would be a bad move, but the urge to do so was overwhelming.

"We don't," Poppet conceded.

Professor Clearwater gave them both a detention on Saturday with Mr Filch. Tobias got off with nothing, as he had a free period, and the foul things he was saying were not heard. He smiled smugly at James and Poppet who skulked back to History of Magic behind Professor Clearwater.

 _P: Why weren't you in class?_

 _J: I needed to pee and good job I did._

 _P: You lie._

 _J: I never lie._

 _P: Why weren't you in class?_

 _J: Fine. I was looking for you._

 _P: You daft fuck. Did you think I was in danger?_

 _J: Not necessarily. I was bored. I was concerned. And good job I was._

 _P: I could have held my own, you know._

 _J: I know. But I'd rather you didn't have to._

Poppet understood why she had to serve her detention. She had technically been truanting. She just wished she'd had the chance to explain her side of the story to Professor Clearwater before she carted them off back to History of Magic. Wordlessly she had marched them back to Professor Binns who hadn't even noticed their absence. He was more annoyed that he'd been forced to pause his lecture on the downfall of Lord Voldemort to talk to Professor Clearwater.

The pair trudged out of History of Magic twenty five minutes later. They were a source of gossip again as they had been found out of class together and obviously that was going to stir up some rumours. The constant stream of scandal that had surrounded them in the past week was faster-flowing than ever and by that evening, Poppet and James were quite disgruntled.

Poppet walked down to dinner with Roxanne, Florence and Jocelyn, mumbling all the way about how unfair it was that Tobias got off scot-free while she and James had to serve a detention for defending themselves. Her trio of friends listened intently, nodding at appropriate parts and sharing a groan at a part they found particularly upsetting. All three of them seemed equally as shocked that Tobias had lowered himself to use such degrading and disgusting words to describe Poppet. Florence was a ball of fury by the time they reached the Great Hall, reeling over the fact that he'd called her a whore. Poppet smiled uneasily to herself. If only Florence had seen her in her Beauxbatons days. She might not be so offended if she had.

Thursday turned into Friday which became Saturday and at two p.m, James and Poppet begrudgingly reported themselves to Argus Filch, the elderly squib caretaker at Hogwarts. He was old and decrepit, his back hunched like he should be in Notre Dame. Greasy, white hair hung over his face and his eyes were a stony, cold grey. He sneered at the pair as they stood outside his office on that Saturday afternoon bearing yellow, moulding teeth. Poppet shuddered. She was stood quite sheepishly in front of the old man but James stood there, bold as brass, grinning at Filch as if he were an old friend. Poppet forgot that James served many a detention with Filch, probably so many that James did regard him as an old friend.

"James Potter," Filch's skin was oily and slimy and his voice almost had a flicker of amusement as he read James' name off the list, "I haven't seen you here for a while."

"Teachers like to deal with me personally now, sir," James stated, his almond eyes still glowing.

"I wouldn't know why," Filch snarled. "Poppet Hastings, also."

"That's me," Poppet winced.

Filch looked her up and down, "Today, the floor of the Great Hall needs washing. You're to do it without magic and before five. No talking, no laughing, no wands. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr Filch," James said.

Filch handed them both large wooden buckets filled with hot, soapy water and mops. Poppet struggled to carry hers as it was so heavy but she sucked it up and carried it anyway. By the time they reached the Great Hall, her forearms were burning. For the first half an hour, Filch watched them closely. He then clearly remembered another job he had to do – or got bored – and left them, mopping the floors together.

"He never usually stays that long," James commented, pushing his broom under the Ravenclaw table, "I think he just has it in for me."

"Doesn't everyone?" Poppet laughed, sitting down on the Hufflepuff table and leaning her broom against the bench. Her calves and forearms were aching like crazy and she just needed to take a load off. She watched James carefully as he carried on mopping.

"I guess," James shrugged. He looked handsome today, Poppet thought. His light, chestnut eyes were duller because he was bored, but his hair was tousled and his jaw line was defined with a small but noticeable area of stubble. Usually, James was clean-shaven so this was a new look on him. He wore skinny jeans, a white t shirt and an unbuttoned green and navy plaid shirt over the top of it, which was rolled up past his elbows. Poppet internally swooned. "I'm still mad about why we got this fucking detention. He called you awful things."

"I don't mind," Poppet lied, "I've been called far worse."

"You're lying," James stated, sweeping his hair back with his free hand as he continued to work. "You do mind and nobody would call you worse."

"I got it all the time at Beauxbatons. People's _mothers_ even called me a whore. I suppose I was, in a way," Poppet contemplated.

"Poppet, a whore is someone who is paid for performing sexual acts. You weren't that. And if you slept around, kissed a few guys, whatever... You shouldn't be shamed for doing that. Different strokes for different folks," James' mildly feminist spiel was attractive and Poppet resisted the urge to jump him.

"I got cheated on and he turned it around," Poppet sighed. "It was because I, before our relationship, had a reputation as a man-eater. I used to go to parties and get with anyone I could for some form of validation, I suppose. I was really insecure. I needed to be told by a boy that I was attractive or I wouldn't believe it."

"That tosser from the photo cheated on you?" James assumed.

"Yes," Poppet replied. "I was cheated on. And he told everyone we broke up because _I_ cheated. So many people hated me. He was like you; the really popular guy that everyone really liked and I was the girl who fucked him over. The one friend I had abandoned me, I wasn't invited to parties anymore. My social life fell apart." Poppet was suddenly sad. The memories she was bringing back were unpleasant ones. She sat down and James quickly dropped his broom to slide in beside her.

"I had no idea." He was solemn, sympathetic and melancholy. "I'm sorry."

"When you cheated on Jeanette with me, I was so shocked because I didn't want to be that girl who broke up a relationship," Poppet sighed, "I knew what it was like. I didn't want to put someone else through that."

"You're a good person," James said, grabbing her hands and forcing her to look in his eyes. They were glinting with sympathy. "You're a fucking good person and I wish I could have morals like yours." And then, he kissed her. It was soft and quick but the rush was enough to send Poppet to the hospital wing. It was friendly and familiar, like coming home for Christmas. It wasn't _hot_ or _romantic_. It was nice. Poppet really needed nice.

"You _are_ a good person, James," Poppet assured him. "You just sometimes need some guidance and that's okay."

"You know how you said you'd wait for me, in the kitchen that day? You know how you said you and I would have a conversation about us when I felt ready?" James said, softly. Poppet nodded, almost choking. "I think I'm ready for that conversation."

 **AN:** _Waheeeeeeey. More on why Tobias is being an asshat later on. I wrote this chapter in Cyprus, just letting ya'll know. Also, new update schedule: Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday. Thanks :)_


	23. Albus Wins A Bet

_Darling (or is it Darla now?),_

 _I'm so happy you're in England! We can finally communicate! I always feel bad sending owls across the Atlantic and Hogwarts doesn't make contacting anyone easy unless by owl. The school has only just got a computer. It's an old, giant thing in the library and it's so highly in demand that I just don't bother. Plus, WizSpace is blocked anyway. This school, I swear to Merlin! How are you and Jayden? Are you panicking about having a little one in a few months? I'm so excited to meet the little lady or gent!_

 _I'm writing to you to catch up but also I need some advice. You are my happily married and now pregnant sister, so who else to go to with love advice! I have appeared to have fallen for a Potter. Oops. It was purely accidental and I'm not sure when it happened or how it happened but I have got it hard for a Potter. We're not official yet, in fact we have our first 'date' today, but we had a long talk last weekend in a detention and we decided that we couldn't ignore our mutual attraction and now we're going to Hogsmeade on a date which should be good but I'm so freaking nervous. Like, I've known the guy for a good six months and we're really great friends (and we've also made out more times than I'd care to admit) but I just don't know how to act around him on a date? It's so daft and I can see that now I'm writing it down but... I don't know._

 _It also doesn't help that I'm very friendly with all his family, who expect great things from this relationship and have practically inducted me into their Wotter ways. I suppose I should be pleased about that but I feel like there's a lot of pressure on us to work out. And things don't always work out and I'm worried that if it ends, his entire family would turn against me and I'd – no exaggeration – only have half the amount of friends I used to have. The only Wotter who would stay on my side would be Roxy (I told you about her, right?) and that's only because she doesn't really like James very much. I'm just worried this is going to be messy._

 _Anyway, love to you, Jayden and the bump. The baby's due in June, right? You better come over during my summer holidays and see me with my new niece or nephew. I miss you!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Poppet_

* * *

Expertly, Poppet tied the letter to the leg of a Hogwarts owl and sent it on its way to her family home in London. She watched it fly off into the distance and watched it until it was a tiny speck in the landscape and then made her way down the stairs of the owlry. It was a beautiful March day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the air had a crispness about it which made Poppet feeling like she could achieve anything. She hoped that this feeling would help her today, as she was going on her date with James today. _Her first date with James._ She could hardly believe it. Old insecurities bubbled in the pit of her stomach. She'd avoided breakfast and spent her morning writing and then sending a letter to her sister.

Poppet had never been on a proper date before, unless you counted walks around the grounds of Beauxbatons with her ex-boyfriend (which she didn't!). Nerves made her whole body shake as she tried to tightly wrap her coat around her body, as the wind was bracing. Poppet had fantasized about a date with James for months, but she didn't think the day would ever actually come. She hoped it wouldn't be cringy but she still wanted it to be sweet and meaningful – she wouldn't be a true teenage girl if she didn't dream about a fairytale romance. Worries swam around in her stomach, diving and churning about, causing her to feel nauseous. _What if it's all awkward? What if we don't have anything to talk about? What if? What if? What if?_

She knew all her worrying was all in vain. Since their conversation in detention a week ago, nothing had been awkward between her and James. It was like old times but it was better, because both of them were excited an optimistic about their future together for the first time. James was, obviously, as friendly as ever and rumours spread like wildfire that they were going on a date. This resulted in Poppet receiving foul looks from James' fourth year Hufflepuff fangirls and also Jeanette, who was disgusted that her ex boyfriend was moving on so fast, but Poppet wondered if she was surprised. Florence certainly wasn't when Poppet had come back to the common room on Saturday night, goofy and euphoric. "I can't see how you didn't see this coming," Florence had said. Poppet had just beamed in response.

Poppet was due to be meeting James at ten in the common room. From there, they would make their way into Hogsmeade and their first date would commence. Poppet walked through the portrait hole and was greeted by an empty common room, heated by a roaring fire. She took off her coat, suddenly boiling hot, and decided to have a shower and start getting ready. It was already nearly nine. She made her way up to the bathroom and shrugged off all her clothes, leaving them in a neat pile on the floor in front of her shower and stepping in. The searing water beat down on her shoulders, making them red hot. Poppet was calmed by the rhythmic sound of the water hitting her bare back. Relaxed, she hopped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and made her way back to her dorm room.

* * *

"You look nice today, Hastings," James smirked at Poppet as she emerged from the dorms at exactly ten. He had his hands in his pockets, as if he were casual and cool but Poppet could practically see the nervous energy bouncing off of him. She was also certain that the outfit he was wearing – blue skinny jeans and a grey, chunky-knit jumper – was not the first outfit he'd had on this morning. He was clean shaven and his usually messy hair was surprisingly tidy. Had he even put gel in it?

"Thanks, Potter," Poppet said, walking towards the portrait hole. James followed like a puppy.

"Why weren't you at breakfast this morning?" James asked as they made their way through the castle, "I missed you."

Poppet blushed, "I was sending a letter to my sister."

"Oh, is she in London?" Poppet inwardly beamed. She was so pleased that James paid attention to her. This comment proved this as, earlier that week, Poppet had gone on a long rant to him about how she could only talk to Darling when she was in the country, as Hogwarts was not well-equipped with trans-Atlantic contact methods. They'd gone to see Hagrid together and all the way there Poppet ranted about this. She was convinced James wasn't listening. Evidentially, he was.

"Yeah, she's visiting my parents. She was going to come at Easter, but she will be too pregnant by then to use a portkey and you know the laws about apparation. She can't even come over on a muggle plane," Popped sighed, "I won't get to see her before the baby is born which is kind of sad."

"Will she come over in the summer? The baby's due in June, right?"

"Yeah, I hope so. That's what I was asking her in my letter, actually," Poppet said. _Well, that and for some advice about you._ Although, Poppet thought she might not need it. True, they were only at the Entrance Hall but conversation had been easy and not forced. She wondered why she'd worried about this. Everything was fine.

"Well, I for one want to meet the woman who set your hair on fire when you were two," James grinned, "and I want to congratulate her on her great work."

Poppet slapped his arm. "You're assuming we'll still be together over the summer and at this rate, it's not looking good."

"So, we're _together_ are we? Haven't even started our first date and you're saying we're together? I knew I was good, Hastings, but I didn't know I was _this_ good," James was smirking and Poppet was tomato red. _Oops, little slip of the tongue there._ Poppet internally glowered. He was like a dog with a bone. He would not let this go.

"When you ask a girl on a date, James," Poppet said, nonchalantly, "she expects some sort of commitment. You're not just going to take me out on one date and then chuck me, are you?"

James laughed. "We'll see."

Heavily, Poppet took a seat in the Three Broomsticks. It was packed with Hogwarts students but James had managed to find a little table in the corner. He'd instructed Poppet to save it while he went and got them each a Butterbeer and a bowl of chips. She was very glad that he hadn't taken her to Madame Puddifoot's. Peering through the window as they walked by, Poppet saw that it was already full of students and their significant others, cooing sickeningly at each other from across tables and sharing milkshakes. Yuck.

James returned to the table, bearing two frothy Butterbeers. He smiled as he sat down, pushing Poppet's Butterbeer towards her and encouraging her to take a sip. Poppet needed no encouragement. The Butterbeer was very welcome on this chilly day and it warmed up her insides. "I'm so glad this is happening," he said, with an elated sigh.

"Me too." Poppet grinned over the top of her goblet. "I've been waiting for this for weeks."

"Weeks? Think yourself lucky, Hastings. I've been waiting for this for months. Literally, months. Probably since I first freaking saw you," James' tone was playful but his eyes looked serious.

"Really?" Poppet questioned.

"Well, since you called the sorting hat a piece of shit, anyway," James laughed, "I thought that was funny."

Poppet went pink. "Well, it _is_ a piece of shit. It called me a spitfire."

"I remember," James said, nostalgically, "and it couldn't have been more correct."

"What did the sorting hat say to you?" Poppet asked, even though she had a pretty good idea. Probably something about arrogance, cockiness, pig-headedness but a kind, sweet heart, and great abs...

"It told me I was smart, so would fit in well to Ravenclaw, but I was adamant I was going to be in Gryffindor, like my parents and Fred and Teddy, and I think that hat could sense that. It said I had a strong will and that I was determined and not afraid to speak my mind so sorted me into Gryffindor," James shrugged. "I was so happy but I always kind of felt like I was cheating the system. I just willed myself to think 'brave thoughts' and I guess it worked."

Poppet allowed a smile to play on her lips, "I think it made the right decision."

"Well, of course it did," James laughed. "The hat doesn't generally make wrong decisions, Hastings."

She glared at him playfully and he laughed harder while she took a sip of her Butterbeer, creating a foamy moustache on her upper lip. This caused another roar of laughed from James. Poppet, without thinking, used her index finger to scrape up some froth from the top of her Butterbeer and smeared it over James' top lip. He tried to protest but his laughter stopped his words. Poppet was laughing now, too.

"You know," James said, "there is an easier way to give me a foam moustache like yours." He leaned over the table and kissed her square on the lips. It wasn't a very long kiss but Poppet still felt the electricity zipping up her spine, almost causing her to shudder. She kissed him back slowly at first but as his lips became hungrier, faster and more intense, she matched him. Poppet had to remind herself that they were in a public place. She pulled away; her cheeks were scarlet. So were his. About half the room of people were staring at them. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Poppet spent the rest of the afternoon with her fingers knotted with James', strolling around the wizarding village. They browsed Zonko's and Honeydukes and even walked all the way up to the Shrieking Shack. Poppet was so happy. She couldn't tell you the elation that she felt that afternoon in Hogsmeade with James Potter. It was as if everything in her life had finally come together.

"Hastings," James said, on their way back up to the castle, "I have had a thoroughly enjoyable day with you."

"Potter, I agree," Poppet replied, her fingers still entwined with his.

"It has been cracking, but do you know what would make it even better?" James asked, stopping in the path to turn and face her. She looked into his almond-shaped, chestnut brown eyes. They were gleaming with excitement and teeming with anticipation.

"I don't, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," Poppet said, but she already knew.

"If you'd agree to be my girlfriend," James seemed shy, for the first time in his life.

Poppet leaned over and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his waist and her hands feeling their way to his shoulder blades. He relaxed into the kiss, matching her rhythm and placing his hands on her waist, his fingertips touching the bare skin on her left hip where her jumper had ridden up slightly. His touch was thrilling and Poppet felt a shiver throughout her whole body. She finally pulled away from him, but her face remained inches from his. "Of course I will be, you idiot," she breathed before kissing him again. She felt him smile into the kiss and this made her smile too. The pair of them donned goofy grins as they walked slowly back to the castle.

* * *

"Oh, _Pops!_ " Florence was shrieking. It didn't take much to get her excited but this was a whole new level of excitement. Poppet brought a hand to her ear, convinced that her overly-excited best friend had in fact burst her ear drums. She had taken her three best friends aside to tell them about her afternoon with James. Rumours were fast-spreading and she wanted the information to come straight from the horses' mouth. "This is _amazing!_ We have to go on a double date now! Oh my _Godric_!"

Roxanne's reaction was less enthusiastic. "Just... spare me the gory details. Jocelyn and Flo will probably happily listen to what James is like in the bedroom but I don't want to hear it. Come to me if he's being an ass; that's where I can help!" Poppet was pleased she was accepting of their relationship. Losing Roxanne over this would have been possibly the worst outcome, so Poppet was ecstatic that she wasn't having a meltdown.

"You can tell me _anything_ , Pops. I want to hear it all," Jocelyn was less excited than Florence but she was a generally more relaxed person than Flo. "I will live my dreams of having a boyfriend through you and Flo, as per usual." Florence rested a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, assuring her that her time would come and that she thought Adam was quite cute and a possible match for Jocelyn. Jocelyn was very pretty. She was of Filipino descent and so she had dark skin, dark eyes and chocolate-brown, wavy hair down to her bum. She was very thin and of a medium height but she was very shy. She'd always been the quiet one out of their group (and Florence swore blindly that she suffered from anxiety, but Poppet told her that making those assumptions was probably not the best idea) and she did struggle to be heard often above the loud voices of Flo, Poppet and Roxy but they all made an effort to listen to her, as she could be very insightful.

"This is the best day of my life," Florence grinned.

"What about the day you started dating Blane?" Roxanne quipped.

"Okay, the second best day of my life then," Florence corrected herself.

"What about the day you met me?" Poppet laughed.

"Okay, the third best day..." Florence was getting increasingly more annoyed.

"What about that day-?" Jocelyn was cut off mid-sentence.

"Okay, _fine!_ It's just a very good day, alright? Jeez, what are you all? The exaggeration police?" Florence jutted out her bottom lip and Poppet repressed a giggle.

* * *

"I called it! I told you all! Rose Weasley, you owe me a galleon!" Albus was making quite a row at dinner that evening as James and Poppet walked in together and sat down next to each other, his hand resting lazily on her knee under the table. News had travelled fast and by dinner time, everyone knew that James and Poppet were officially an item. Poppet supposed the kiss they shared in the Three Broomsticks was a possible giveaway.

"Ugh, fine," Rose said, handing a galleon over, begrudgingly, "you're lucky I'm a woman of my word, Al."

"Wish I'd had this earlier when I was in Honeydukes. Think of all the Chocolate Frogs I could get for that," Albus said, stabbing a sausage with his fork and shoving it into his mouth.

"What did you bet on?" James asked, cutting up a roast potato. His hand had moved from Poppet's knee now, as they were both eating. Tonight's dinner was sausages, potatoes and a rainbow of vegetables from roasted tomatoes to carrots to spinach to purple sprouting. It looked very appetising.

"Whether you two would ever become a couple," Albus said through a mouthful of vegetables, "I bet Rose way back in October that you two would date and _look what happened!"_ James scowled at his brother but didn't say anything. "Mum and Dad know, by the way. I sent them an owl before dinner."

" _Oh, Al!_ I wanted to tell them. You're a complete an utter arse, you know that?" James looked genuinely put out. Poppet had to stop herself from smiling at how sweet he was.

"Sorry," Albus grumbled, "I didn't know."

James just scowled at him and didn't say anything more. The conversation turned to Professor McGonagall's rumoured retirement at the end of the year and, if that were to happen, who would take over as head of Gryffindor. The Wotters were very adamant that it would be Professor Longbottom. ("It _has_ to be Neville! Who else would it be?") Poppet didn't really care, so long as they were nice.

That evening, in the dorm room, Poppet heard a tapping on the window. The Hogwarts owl that she'd sent to Darling was rapping its beak against the glass pane. Florence sleepily groaned at Poppet to 'turn it off'. It took every fibre of Poppet's being to resist giving a sassy reply about how it was an owl. She walked over to the window and opened it. The owl stuck out its leg and she untied the note and gave the owl an affectionate stroke before it flew off back to the owlry.

* * *

 _Pops,_

 _It is Darla now, but you can still call me Darling, if you'd prefer. I'm not giving mum and dad the option though! Ha! Jayden, baby and I are fine and we are all being very well fed by mum. I do miss her cooking. Her pie is second to none!_

 _So, boy troubles eh? Well, you've come to the right person. I assume by now the date has happened (I hope it went okay?) so I'll just address the matter of family. You've told me all about the vast amount of Weasley-Potters at the school (and in your house). My advice is to just think about_ _you_ _. If you're not happy and need a break or whatever, just end it with him. Your personal happiness is valued above everyone else's when it comes to your relationship. And, if they're decent people, they will see that. Good luck, my beautiful little sister._

 _We have plans to come and visit in August with our new little one, so I will see you then! I miss you too!_

 _All my love,_

 _Darla_

* * *

 **AN:** _this was cheesy but i love cheese so hopefully you do too! James and Poppet are a thing. Thoughts on what this could entail. PS: sorry for time jumps there is one next time but fewer as we go on. New chapter out Tuesday! See you then!_


	24. Change

_Poppet,_

 _Hello, lovely! I hope you are keeping well! I hope that this letter isn't too out of the blue but I have asked James to ask you this but he is being a very silly boy (as I am sure you are aware he can be) and won't. During the Easter Holidays, my brother Bill and his family are going on holiday and they need someone to house-sit for them in their lovely little cottage by the sea. We have agreed to do it for the first week and I thought it would be lovely if you came, as it is James' birthday that week and it would be nice for his girlfriend to be there. Let me know as soon as you can._

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

 _PS: I can't believe you and James have been together for nearly a month!_

* * *

James was reading the letter over Poppet's shoulder and let out an indignant grunt when he had finished, pushing a large piece of pancake into his mouth. Poppet beamed. A whole week in a cottage by the sea with the Potters? Did you mean heaven? Easter was only a week and a half away and Poppet couldn't wait. She had been looking forward to spending two weeks with her family but spending a week with the Potters seemed even better. Her mum and dad would be so jealous.

"I _was_ going to ask you," James grumbled, "but mum is just so impatient. She only sent me the owl like two days ago."

"I'll write her back later," Poppet said, taking a bite of the fatty bacon that was on her plate.

"So you're coming?" James asked.

"Duh," Poppet rolled her eyes, "I couldn't miss your birthday."

James beamed, "I look forward to my present."

"You should," Poppet smirked, taking another huge mouthful of bacon. It was a Tuesday and Poppet had Herbology with James and Roxanne first period. She and James were the only ones at breakfast, currently. They'd taken to coming down earlier so they could spend some time together. It was a nice idea when it wasn't crashed by a nosy family member or friend. "So, it's your Uncle Bill's cottage? That's Dom and Louis' dad, right?"

"Yep; they're going to Romania for the two weeks to visit my Uncle Charlie, who works out there with dragons," James said, pouring himself a coffee, "and whenever they go away they like people to stay in their cottage by the sea and we obviously jump at the chance because it's a nice, free holiday."

"Don't blame you," Poppet remarked. The wind outside howled and rain splattered the windows of the Great Hall. All you could see outside was grey. "I hope the weather picks up, though."

"Yeah," James muttered, glancing out the window, "the walk to the greenhouses should be fun this morning."

Poppet groaned, "I didn't think of that."

The peace that the pair were experiencing that Tuesday morning was soon disrupted by Florence, who stormed through the doors of the Great Hall, her face like thunder. She sat down, wordlessly, and started aggressively buttering her toast. She poured herself a coffee – black, of course – and guzzled it quickly. Poppet winced. Surely that would have hurt? Flo glowered at nobody in particular while she munched on her toast.

"Uh – Flo?" James said, cautiously.

"What?" Florence snapped, her terrible glare now directed at James. Poppet glanced at James who actually looked like he feared for his life.

"You seem tense," James shrugged, exchanging a look with Poppet who just shrugged back in return.

"Men are pigs," Florence muttered, ironically shoving more food than could fit into her mouth and washing it down with another coffee.

"Very true," James was treading carefully, "but what exactly has made you decide this?"

"Does it _matter_?" Florence had folded her arms now and was staring James down. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to Poppet and she put a reassuring hand around his waist. He relaxed slightly.

"Well – yeah," James said, quietly, "if it makes you upset then of course it matters."

Florence softened, "I had a fight with Blane. It was really dumb. I told him how I didn't want him hanging around Tobias, after you know what he said about you two... He told me I had no right to dictate who he was friends with. Then it got heated and pretty nasty and I stormed out. I was just trying to defend you guys."

Poppet sighed, "Flo, that's so sweet. But you shouldn't let _Tobias_ wreck your relationship. He's not worth it."

"I s'pose you're right," Florence shrugged, attempting a weak smile at James and Poppet.

"I think you should go and find him and make amends before this gets even more out of hand," James suggested, calmly.

Florence agreed and made her way out of the Great Hall. James and Poppet decided that they'd finished with breakfast and got up and left as well, making their way back to the common room as they still had half an hour before lessons were due to start. This was the beauty of having an early breakfast. On their way, they passed Roxanne, Jocelyn, Albus and Rose who were chatting loudly. They smiled and waved at them as they passed, not wanting to interrupt their animated discussions and hopped through the portrait hole and into the common room. It was empty, as everyone was at breakfast. This was a regular occurrence in Poppet and James' weekdays now. They had half an hour of time alone before the bell rudely interrupted their moments together.

"We have Defence today, right?" Poppet asked, rifling through her back to try and find her timetable, "I always confuse this Tuesday for next Tuesday."

"Yeah, it's not until after lunch though. I have Muggle Studies fourth, double Herbology first and Defence fifth," James said, relaxing back into a comfy chair and shutting his eyes for a moment. Poppet watched him with great confusion.

"Oi, sleepy," she smacked his arm playfully, "I don't think it's a good idea to get too comfortable."

"And when has you not thinking something is a good idea ever stopped me before?" James' eyes were still closed but a smirk was emerging on his lips.

Poppet rolled her eyes, "I think you should listen to me. I'm pretty smart."

"You're funny, Hastings," James said, dryly.

"You're an ass, Potter," Poppet pushed his arm and his eyes snapped open, gleaming at her playfully.

"Yet, you're _still_ my girlfriend," he remarked, "so I must be doing something right."

Poppet had rolled her eyes so much in the past ten minutes that she was sure that if she did it again, they'd get stuck up there. James caught her eye roll and grabbed her wrists, pulling her down next to him, so their noses were inches apart. He kissed her, slowly and softly. It wasn't a very long kiss, in fear of being walked in on. Poppet pulled away from him and breathed: " _That_ , James Potter, is what you're doing right."

* * *

The pair walked to Herbology together, their fingers laced lazily together as they went. They met Roxanne by the Great Hall and she scowled as she saw their fingers intertwined. Poppet smiled sheepishly at her and Roxanne sighed, trying her hardest to ignore the fact that one of her best friends was dating her cousin. Herbology was boring, as per usual, and Poppet spent her time staring out of the window and daydreaming about her week by the sea with the Potters. She could picture it now: the sun, the salty water making her hair go wavy, delicious home-cooked Potter meals and a whole week in the company of James. She let her mind run away with her, not listening to one word that Professor Longbottom was saying.

The first three weeks of her relationship with James had been so easy. It was no effort for them at all to act like a couple. To be honest, it was just the same as it always had been but with more touching and more kissing. Poppet was happy. She felt as though she was distributing her time well between her friends and James, not making anyone feel too left out. She was just excited and optimistic and every positive emotion that you could possibly think of. Life was good.

Guilty that she hadn't been listening, Poppet skulked out of Herbology with James and Roxanne who were having a very heated discussion about how one should spend their seventeenth birthday. James was under the surprising impression that one didn't need alcohol and loud music to have fun. Instead, all he wanted was his family and a Chinese-themed feast. Poppet backed him up, saying her seventeenth was a quiet, family affair. Roxanne was already planning her summer seventeenth extravaganza which would involve marquees, bucket loads of alcohol and music so loud that you may need a hearing aid after you were done. The rain was still heavy and they made a quick dash from the greenhouses to the inside of the castle.

"You're quiet, Hastings," James noticed. She hadn't really spoken a word since they left Herbology. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much," Poppet said, thoughtfully, "I'm just thinking about how nice my life is at the moment."

"Are you about to get all mushy and girly on me?" James suddenly looked mildly panicked. Roxanne looked mildly disgruntled.

"No," Poppet shot him a playful glare, "I'm just happy. That's allowed, right?"

James laughed, "I'll allow it - especially as I strive to make you as happy as possible." He put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a small squeeze. Roxanne looked like she was about to throw up.

"Do you want to see what I had for breakfast?" Roxanne asked, sarcastically, "because I'm about to show you."

"Alright, alright," James dropped his arm from around Poppet's shoulder. "For your sake, I'll pretend she isn't my girlfriend."

Roxanne smiled at her cousin, "thanks."

James declared he had to go to the library and that he wouldn't be long. He told the two girls that there was no need for them to come with him, as he was only picking up a Muggle Studies textbook that he'd forgotten to take out. He pecked Poppet on the lips as they parted ways in the corridor. Roxanne made a disgusted face as he walked away, turning to Poppet.

"C'mon Rox, don't be mad," Poppet chided. "We can't just stop being together every time you're around. You just have to get used to it."

"It's gross," Roxanne said, indignantly.

"It's not," Poppet retorted. They wandered back up to the common room together. "I'm happy to spare you the gory details but I don't want have to act differently with him around you. These kinds of things put strains on friendships, you know."

"I know," Roxanne conceded, "I just find it difficult, you know?"

"I understand," Poppet nodded, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable but at the same time, I can't pretend I'm not dating your cousin."

Roxanne nodded, solemnly. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Poppet had double Astronomy after break with Florence and Jocelyn. She hadn't seen Flo since she'd left breakfast that morning and was keen to hear her hyper-babble about her make-up with Blane that she had assumed had happened. Florence wasn't in the common room so Poppet ended up walking with Jocelyn up to the Astronomy Tower for third period. Jocelyn asked her questions about James, Poppet responded and they giggled all the way to their lesson. Jocelyn aired her concerns about the absence of Florence. Poppet assured her that Florence and Blane were probably making up for lost time and snogging each other's faces off somewhere in the castle. Tittering, the pair climbed the staircase up to the tower.

Jocelyn and Poppet had barely even sat down in their seats before Florence whooshed into the classroom, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She plonked herself down heavily in an empty seat next to Poppet in steely silence. Jocelyn and Poppet exchanged a look of concern.

"Before you ask," Florence said, coldly, "I'm not fine."

"Oh, Flo," Poppet said, sympathetically.

"Boys are so fucking stupid. You better break up with James before you get in too deep. That little fucker is only going to break your heart," Florence was surprisingly calm. Her voice sounded dead, like she'd cried herself out and now was running out of battery. It sent a chill down Poppet's spine.

"You broke up then, I take it?" Poppet asked, tentatively.

Florence snorted, "He said he needed space."

" _What_?"

"I'm suffocating him, apparently. I'd like to _physically_ suffocate that little gobshite now," Florence sounded venomous. She was out for blood. "We're not officially broken up, but _we're on a break_. And you know how well that ends. Didn't do Ross and Rachel much good, did it?"

"Who are Ross and Rachel?" Poppet looked quizzically at Jocelyn, assuming that they were Hogwarts students that she didn't know but Jocelyn looked equally as confused.

"It doesn't matter," Florence shrugged, "I just know this is the end, even though he swears it's not. It just sucks, because he was my first for everything and now that's gone, you know? He was my first kiss, my first love, my first... well, you know... and I don't want to have any more firsts with anyone else. He was the one that made me realise that maybe Taylor Swift does know what she's talking about."

"Who's Taylor Swift?" Jocelyn asked.

"Learn some muggle culture! Understand my references!" Florence was exasperated, digging her nails into the wooden desk in front of her. Poppet was almost scared.

"Sorry, Flo. We from wizarding families are wholly ignorant. I'm sorry about you and Blane but it's not over for good. He's going to come crawling back to you, sweetheart, and you know it," Poppet smiled, taking her best friend's hands in hers and holding them very tightly.

Florence smiled weakly, "I guess so. At least it's not long until Easter. We can all hang out like, everyday!"

"Uh – yeah," Poppet thought it best not to bring up her week-long getaway with the Potter family. That might just be rubbing salt in the wound a little. Finally, Professor Bluth entered the tower, apologising profusely for being late and started up the lesson. Poppet tried to concentrate but it was so difficult. She worried about Florence. She couldn't stand to see her best friend's heart breaking in front of her. She wished she could mend it, but there are some things that even magic can't fix.

 **AN:** _Ugh. I hate this chapter. Sorry people. It's so bitty but some important stuff was thrown in amongst how gross it all was. We learnt 3 important things this chapter. 1) Poppet will be spending a week (that's 3 whole chapters!) with the Potters. 2) Poppet and James are getting along very nicely as a couple. 3) Florence is a loyal Labrador and it cost her Blane. Also, if you know where the 'Bluth' reference is from... HIT ME UP. Special love to Lauren, Emily, Aliyah and Rose as always._


	25. Travelling: Potter Style

Poppet stepped out onto Platform 9 ¾ and scanned the crowd of parents. It felt weird not to be looking for her own parents. James stepped out onto the platform behind her, dragging both their trunks. Poppet felt kind of bad that she'd made him carry hers – especially as she was seventeen so could levitate it in front of her – but he'd offered and to be quite honest, she was a complete sucker for chivalry. Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be seen in the vast mass of wizarding parents. Poppet waved goodbye to Florence as she made her way back out into King's Cross, promising that they'd spend loads of time together the following week. Flo was mildly miffed that Poppet wasn't going to be around for the whole week, especially as she now didn't have Blane to fill her time with, but she never voiced her grievances about it. Poppet could just tell from her demeanour.

The crowds dispersed and finally James and Poppet could see Harry and Ginny. James was tense and Poppet was confused as to why. Ginny greeted her with a huge hug, mumbling something about her being part of the family now. Harry offered a sheepish smile. Poppet returned it. Lily and Albus were already with their parents and so the six of them set off towards the gate. Harry told everyone that they'd be apparating back to the Potter cottage to collect their stuff (apparently Jennifer and Douglas had dropped off a trunk full of home clothes for Poppet at their house two days previously, any excuse to visit the Potters) and then taking a port-key to Shell Cottage just in time for supper. Poppet's least two favourite methods of transport. _Great._ She'd passed her apparition test first-time pretty much as soon as she'd turned seventeen, so she would be escorting James in a side-along apparition as he wasn't seventeen until Wednesday.

"It's _so_ useful to be able to apparate," Ginny said, as they walked through the gate and into an abandoned waiting room inside the main station, "as soon as James turns seventeen, he's taking that test."

"He should probably practice first," Albus commented, "I dread to think the whining we'll have to endure if he gets splinched."

"Shut up, you arse," James snapped.

" _Boys,_ " Harry warned.

"James, don't use foul language please," Ginny sighed. It seemed like Albus-James spats were not a rarity in the Potter household.

"All I said was _'arse'_ , mum," James said, indignantly, "I could have said much worse."

"Say any worse and Poppet goes home," Ginny threatened, whilst throwing an apologetic look at Poppet who smiled shyly. She was used to James and Albus having brotherly quarrels but it was awkward with Harry and Ginny there to reprimand them on their language and behaviour. James was usually quite the potty mouth. "Now, let's apparate home before you and Albus can irritate me anymore."

Poppet grabbed James' arm and her trunk and concentrated really hard on the Potter's cottage. She thought about the daffodils lining the front path, the wildflowers scattered on the front lawn, the roses creeping up the walls and she willed herself to be there. She suddenly felt as if she was being squeezed through an incredibly small hole, underwater. Blood pumped in her ears. She was only half-aware of James who was gripping her right arm. The pair materialised on the front lawn of the Potter property. Poppet smiled to herself.

"Nice job, Hastings," James remarked, as Harry and Albus suddenly appeared in front of the house.

"Thanks," Poppet smiled at him, "I'm impressed with myself."

"Is that your first side-along?" Harry asked, as he unlocked the front door to the cottage, allowing Albus to rush in. Lily and Ginny had just appeared a few feet behind them.

"Yep," Poppet said, popping the p. "Did I do okay?"

"Well, you're both here and neither of you seem hurt," Harry smiled kindly at them both, "I would say that you did a superb job."

Poppet nearly exploded with pride. _Harry Potter said I did a superb job._ She wondered if the sheer awesomeness of being complimented by Harry would ever wear off. It probably wouldn't, she concluded. Poppet and James walked into the house and Poppet saw her familiar polka-dot suitcase at the foot of the stairs, ready to go along with five other suitcases which she assumed belonged to everyone else in the family. Ginny whisked their school trunks upstairs whilst Harry explained to them about the port-key they were going to be using (a wicker washing basket was a very odd choice, Poppet thought) and about how to be safe when using one. Finally, Ginny arrived back downstairs and the six of them were whisked, by port-key, to Shell Cottage on the Dorset coastline.

The cottage was smaller than the Potter's home and very desolate. It was near the edge of a cliff, which gave way to the churning, grey ocean below. Apparently, there was a footpath down to the beach. The wind was bitter and bracing and Poppet wished she'd brought a coat. Hastily, the group made their way to the front door of the cottage and Harry opened it. Everyone flooded through the doors and were greeted by a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a set of French doors that opened up into what looked like a kitchen diner. To her right, Poppet could see a narrow staircase. To her left there was a doorway to which Poppet assumed would reveal a living room. The hallway had a very nautical theme. The walls were white, decorated with pictures of shells or blue anchors or boats. The floors were wooden but were a very light wood, almost as if they were representing sand. It was very clean and the hallway hardly looked lived in, almost as if it were a holiday home. Once everyone was through the door, Ginny suggested they take their cases up to their rooms.

"Speaking of rooms, mum," James positioned, "I am going to be allowed to share with Poppet, aren't I?"

Poppet almost choked. She didn't think about that. So far, everything in James and Poppet's relationship had been very PG. They'd only been dating a month, after all. The most heated it ever got was after Quidditch practice one night. Poppet helped James pack away all the equipment again and hands had wandered. Poppet had only ever had sex once before and that was with her ex-boyfriend and it was most unpleasant and uncomfortable as neither of them really knew what they were doing – it was hardly unsurprising that almost the day afterwards he had gone and fucked someone else. However, she was very aware that James was a master of sex and had entertained Jeanette on more occasions than she could count on one hand.

"Your father and I have been talking about that," Ginny huffed, "and we have come to the decision that you two _can_ share a room but if I hear of any _funny business..._ well, you'll be in with your brother, James."

James nodded and then turned over his shoulder to give Poppet a coy smirk. Her stomach fluttered. She was actually _nervous_ about this. Getting intimate with James was something that she thought about on a regular basis, she'd admit. A few weeks before Blane and Florence split up Poppet heard her slope back into the girls' dorms at three in the morning. She knew exactly what they'd been up to, especially when she saw Blane walk with a certain recognisable swagger at breakfast the following morning. (She knew this was a regular occurrence in the boys' dorm rooms and knew that they were aware of charms to make sure that nobody heard or saw them doing it. It couldn't happen in the girls' dorms as the stairs were charmed. If a boy tried to enter their dorms, the stairs would pretty much kick them out. So, the boys' dormitory was a breeding ground for teenagers. Literally. ) Poppet had wondered at the time whether James would ever invite her up to his dorm room at night and how soon. She was excited by the thought of sneaking around like that.

"You two can stay in the spare room. Lily will have Dominique's room. Albus will have Louis'," Harry said, drawing his wand from his pocket and moving it in a circular motion. All the cases flew up the stairs. Poppet heard doors opening and closing from upstairs.

"Can I take down Louis' Wimbourne Wasps posters? I don't think I can sleep with those in the room for a week. I might wake up one morning and be sick at the sight of them," Albus whined, as Ginny led them all into the kitchen with the promise of a cup of tea.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Lily grumbled, "it's just Quidditch." This comment gained her five death glares from every other person in that room.

" _Just_ Quidditch?" James was almost in disbelief, "I literally refuse to believe you are my sister. Mum, did you pick up the wrong baby at the hospital?"

"I know you all love it," Lily snapped, "I just don't get it."

Albus and James groaned. Ginny even looked mildly offended. "She's definitely my baby," Ginny laughed, "we don't all have to like the same things, James. Being unique is what makes us human."

"Mum, with all due respect, I don't need to be lectured with stupid quotes that you read in Witch Weekly," James objected.

"Don't talk to your mother like that, James," Harry sighed, turning on the kettle, "I think it's nice that Lily has her own opinions on Quidditch. She's a strong, independent young lady, just like her mother."

"Thanks, Dad," Lily grinned up at her father who ruffled her hair and then set about getting out six mugs for everyone and plopping teabags into each one of them.

The kitchen at Shell Cottage was very homely. It led on to a dining area with a large round table with a vase of pink and yellow flowers in the centre of it. The theme of white walls and light wooden floors continued into the kitchen and dining area and more pictures of shells and other assorted nautical items littered the walls. Behind the table was a large, wooden fire place which matched the floors. Large French doors led off the side of the kitchen to a very well kept garden. Harry thrust a cup of steaming hot tea into Poppet's hands and she thanked him, taking a grateful sip and burning her tongue in the progress.

"I'm making pasta for dinner tonight and I'll serve it in around an hour," Ginny explained, pulling cans of tinned tomatoes, chorizo, an onion and a huge bag of penne pasta out of a shopping bag that was left on the counter with a note. Presumably, Ginny had planned the week's meals and asked Fleur to get in some groceries accordingly. "James, why don't you take Poppet on a tour of the house?"

"Okay," James said, chirpily, as he took Poppet's hand and led her out of the kitchen. She followed him, silently, down the hallway until they reached the staircase. "Do you want to start upstairs, or downstairs?"

"I honestly don't mind," Poppet said, looking around at the corridor around her.

"Well, there's only one other room downstairs so I guess we'll start there," James shrugged. He opened the door to the living room and it opened up in front of Poppet. It was larger than she would have expected. There was a large, white rug on the floor with a coffee table on top of it and the cream sofas were all centred around a large, flat, black square which was mounted on the wall.

"Is that a-?"

"Yep, a muggle telefission! It's so cool! Uncle Bill bought it from a real muggle shop with muggle money! You can watch all these entertaining muggle programmes. It's awesome," James gushed.

"Wow," Poppet was impressed. The Wizarding World was often very ignorant towards muggles and even though advancements in muggle technology were sky-rocketing, most wizarding families didn't tend to have things in their home unless they were wizard-made. But, to be honest, wizards were behind the times. Computers made by wizards were only a very recent thing, whereas muggles have had computers in their lives for decades now. Wizarding ignorance was a huge problem that Poppet had only been made aware of because of Florence, who preached about it every other day.

James led Poppet upstairs. The landing was carpeted and the cream carpet proved very soft underfoot. James pointed out to Poppet the various rooms without entering, probably out of respect for his family's privacy. He allowed her a glimpse in the bathroom, which was very large with a free-standing bath-tub before opening up the door to what he called the _'_ _pièce de résistance'_ : their bedroom. It was strange – she thought – to be sharing something with James that wasn't a mutual attraction. He opened the door in an overly-dramatic fashion and stepped aside so she could enter. It was a nice room. There was a king-sized bed with a blue and white striped bed spread, more pictures of shells on the wall and a window which overlooked the garden and the sea behind it. A slightly ajar wooden door revealed an en suite shower room. Poppet and James' bags lay neatly at the foot of the bed. _Their_ bed.

"This used to be Victorie's room but she moved out to live with Teddy," James explained, "so now it's just a spare room." He flopped out on the bed, sprawling like a starfish. "Nice, isn't it?"

"It _is_ nice," Poppet said, taking a seat down on the bed next to him. She could smell Ginny's pasta sauce wafting up the stairs and along the corridor and her stomach grumbled. That pumpkin pasty she'd had a lunch time seemed as if it were light-years ago. James laughed, clearly hearing her stomach growling and sat up, wrapping his arms around her.

"We're going to have a great week, Hastings," he smirked, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I have a great day planned for us tomorrow."

"Oh, really? What crazy adventures will you be taking me on?" Poppet asked, relaxing into James.

"Ah, now that would be telling," James said. Poppet couldn't see his face but she was almost one hundred per cent sure that he'd winked as he said that.

"I don't like surprises," Poppet reminded him but James just laughed.

"Come on," he said, removing his chin from her shoulder and pressing a light kiss on her cheek, "We better go and see if Mum wants any help with dinner."

Poppet followed him down the stairs, curious about how this week would turn out. She knew it would be fun; she just hoped it wouldn't be _too_ dangerous.

 **AN:** _Sorry it was short or whatever. I hope you all like the new update schedule. It's working well, I think. I may have to reduce it. Since I've been back to school I've written 2 chapters. How pitiful. Please follow, favourite and review!_


	26. Sea You Again

Sun was streaming through the crack in the heavy, white curtains and created a long, illuminated panel of light on the floor. Poppet squinted as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles, groggily. James was lying in the bed next to her, still sleeping heavily. His hair stuck up at odd angles and he was facing her, his right arm resting above his head on the pillow. He breathed heavily; in and out. Yawning, Poppet slipped out of bed and pushed her feet into her fluffy slippers. Padding quietly along the carpeted bedroom floor, she escaped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She used the toilet and then stared at her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds. Honestly, she couldn't stand her appearance in the morning. Her uneven, make up-less skin donned several spots, her eyes looked lost without eyeliner and her hair was frizzy, knotted and disgusting. Poppet ran a brush through her hair, splashed water on her face and unlocked the bathroom door.

James was still sleeping soundly in their bed when Poppet left and crept out onto the landing. She could hear movement downstairs so she went on a mission to find herself some breakfast. She wasn't going to wait around for James to wake up. Who knows how long he might take. Teenage boys aren't good at much but sleeping.

The kitchen of Shell Cottage was a hubbub of activity on that Sunday morning. Ginny was making pancakes, flipping them expertly in the air using her wand. Poppet thought that the pancake-flipping spell was the most ingenious spell that had ever been created in the history of magic. She was sure Professor Binns would disagree, but it made breakfast a much less stressful affair. Poppet's eyes panned to Harry who was drinking a cup of tea and reading the morning's Prophet. Albus was helping himself to a glass of orange juice from the fridge while Lily was sat on the floor, teasing a fluffy tortoiseshell cat with a piece of string.

"Good morning, Poppet!" Ginny exclaimed, looking around from her frying pan of pancakes. "Would you like some pancakes?"

"Yes, please," Poppet said, smiling warmly at Ginny. The clock on the wall read twenty past nine but everyone was looking at Poppet as if she'd slept in until midday.

"I'll get another batch on now," Ginny said, waving her wand. Ingredients soared from the cupboards and threw themselves in a bowl. A whisk began to stir them all together, messily.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asked, looking up from the paper.

"Yes, thank you," Poppet said, taking a seat at the table opposite Harry as Ginny slid a cup of tea in front of her nose, "did you?"

"Excellent, thank you," Harry replied, looking back down at the Prophet in his hands. Hermione Weasley's face was plastered on the front page.

"Anything of interest in the news today?" Albus asked, bringing his glass of orange juice and a slice of burnt toast back to the table with him. He sat now next to Poppet, offering her a toothy smile which she returned. "Apart from Aunt Hermione and her elf-work, of course."

"No," Harry said, tutting, "I think it's a slow news day. I'd get more out of reading Witch Weekly. At least then I'd know which international Quidditch star I was destined to be with."

Albus and Poppet laughed. Ginny walked back over to the table with a huge stack of pancakes on a blue plate. "I think you already know which international Quidditch star you're destined to be with," she said, her hand on her hip.

"Of course I do," Harry beamed up at his wife, adoringly, "Viktor Krum, of course!"

Ginny threw her head back and laughed, hitting her husband playfully on his upper arm. Poppet greedily helped herself to three pancakes and covered them with lashings of maple syrup, licking her lips.

"Any sign of James, Poppet?" Harry asked, folding the newspaper and helping himself to a few pancakes as well.

"No," Poppet shrugged, "he was still fast asleep when I left the room."

"Typical," Albus snorted through a mouthful of toast. Lily looked up at him with an expression of pure disgust on her face as a piece of soggy toast landed on the floor next to her, where she was still tempting the cat with her twine. Poppet suppressed a giggle.

"I'll wake him when I go upstairs to get dressed," Poppet promised.

Harry nodded. "So, what's on the agenda for today? It's a beautiful out!"

"James wants to take Poppet to the beach," Albus said, "I'll go too. I want to go for a swim."

"Sounds nice," Harry commented, taking another bite of pancakes.

"What about you, Dad?" Albus asked.

"I'm sure your mother and I will find something to do," Harry said, looking over at Ginny who nodded curtly in response. "What about you, Lil? What do you want to do today?"

"Dunno," Lily shrugged. The cat had been successful and had managed to wrestle the small piece of twine out of Lily's hands. It was now chewing it, looking at Lily with a look of sheer pride in its eyes. "I might watch some muggle TV."

"What's that muggle saying? If you watch too much television, you'll get triangular eyes!" Ginny said, nonchalantly flicking her wand which was in control of the pancake flipping.

" _Square_ eyes, Ginny," Harry corrected, with a laugh. Poppet had forgotten that Harry had been raised by muggles. She wondered why there wasn't more muggle technology in the Potter's family home. Maybe Harry wanted to forget his time in the company of the muggles.

"Same difference," Ginny said, tipping pancakes out of the pan onto a plate. She seemed to have made enough to feed a small army. Poppet had only had three and she was already full. "My point still stands. You have to go outside today, Lily – even if it's just to read a book in the sunshine."

"Fine," said Lily, jutting out her bottom lip and sitting up at the table. She piled pancakes onto her plate. The girl was small, but she could eat!

Poppet drained the last of her tea and thanked Ginny before making her way back upstairs to get herself changed. James was lying in their bed, still fast asleep. _Not for long_. Poppet smirked as she carefully climbed across the bed until she was very close to James' face. He stirred a little, but didn't wake completely. She carefully positioned herself so that her legs were either side of his body and then leant down, so her nose was half an inch from his. "Good morning," she whispered, giggling. James' eyes snapped open, initial alarm plastered across his face. When he worked out what was happening, his expression softened.

"Good morning." His voice was husky and groggy. He smirked, looking up at her and then grabbed her wrists, pulled her down and kissed her on her lips. She kissed him back, hungrily. _This'll wake you up._ Her held her waist and flipped her over onto her back. Suddenly, he was on top of her. Her hands found his back and slid up them, under his grey pyjama top and then it was off, lying crumpled on the floor next to the bed. James' hand was on Poppet's bare stomach, underneath her white t shirt. His touch sent exciting thrills up her spine, as if her nerves were dancing. "Your lips taste like maple syrup," James murmured between kisses. His lips were on her neck now. She shuddered. James pressed kisses on Poppet's collar bone. His breath tickled her neck and she sighed. Wandering hands moved further up her shirt and she let them. She moved her hands to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, teasing them with her index finger. James suddenly pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Poppet breathed. James pulled himself off of her and sat down on the bed, his back propped against the headboard. His eyes had darkened; they were no longer ablaze with playfulness.

"Nothing," James said, pulling the duvet over his lap, as if he was hiding something. Poppet had already seen what he was trying to hide, however, unless that really was his wand in his pocket.

"Okay," Poppet said, pulling herself off the bed and pulling some clean clothes and underwear out of her case.

"I'm not frigid," James said, suddenly. Poppet turned around to face him.

"I didn't say you were," Poppet replied.

"You were probably thinking it," James grumbled.

"I wasn't," Poppet said, "I over-stepped the mark. I'm sorry."

"Because I've had _lots_ of sex before... you know, with _Jeanette_ ," James said, hurriedly. Poppet's stomach twisted. She didn't want to hear this _. Why would he even say that?_ She turned around and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking the door behind her. She heard muffled footsteps running across the room and then James began to pound on the bathroom door. "Hastings! I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that! I'm sorry! Please – come out!"

Poppet twisted the lock and opened the door a crack. James, still shirtless, was standing sheepishly in front of her. "I'm trying to get changed."

"So, you're not mad at me?" James looked hopeful.

"I'm mildly irritated," Poppet said, sharply, "I have some advice for you, James. Don't talk about the sex you had with your ex-girlfriend with your current girlfriend. It won't go down well. Now will you please leave me alone so I can get dressed?"

"Sure," James grumbled. Poppet closed the door and locked it behind her. She couldn't help thinking about James' actions just then. He went into a state of blind panic and then into a defensive rage just because there was some mild suggestion of sex. If he claimed to be a sex expert, why should the thought of sex panic him? She shrugged, pulling on her clothes for the day. James was sat on their bed when she re-entered the room.

"You better get dressed," she said, folding up her pyjamas and tucking them under her pillow, "I want to go down to the beach this morning."

James smiled and grabbed an armful of clothes before disappearing into the bathroom, wordlessly. Poppet rolled her eyes. Boys are so dumb.

* * *

Poppet sat on the sandy beach, wind whipping the hair into her face. She buried her bare toes into the cold sand, a book resting on her bare knees. James and Albus frolicked around in the ocean. Poppet looked up as James called her name. She waved, and he waved back frantically. Albus slammed into his side, knocking him over and submerging him in the salty waves. Poppet laughed, shaking her head and returning back to her book. She read for a little while longer when Lily sat down next down on the blanket next to her, also clutching a book. "Hi," she said, shyly, "I was told I had to come outside." Poppet smiled at Lily. She'd never really had a proper conversation with her before. She tended to avoid her brothers as much as possible when she was at school and Poppet couldn't blame her. Having two older brothers seemed like hell. Albus and James continued to muck around in the sea, pushing each other, splashing wildly and shouting. Poppet noticed Lily rolling her eyes and she had to suppress a giggle. "What do you see in him? He's such a buffoon."

Poppet laughed. "Trust me, I ask myself that same question all the time."

She'd quickly forgiven James for their spat this morning. She didn't want it to ruin their first day of their holiday. It seemed pointless. Boys say stupid, ridiculous things without thinking all the time and this was just another example of this. James had been extra nice today to make up for it. It was late afternoon and Poppet was sure that soon the boys would get cold and would want to come in but for now she was just happy sitting on the beach and watching their antics. She'd gone knee-deep in the sea before she decided it was too cold and got out.

James had stepped out of the sea and was making his way up the beach, Albus on his tail. James' hair was sodden, matted and plastered to his scalp. His board shorts were heavy and dripping with water. His body looked porcelain white and pale. Shivering, he reached for a towel. Poppet handed him one and he wrapped it round his shoulders tightly. Albus huffed, grabbing his own towel off the floor. James sat down on the blanket next to Poppet and she pressed the back of her hand to his face. It was like touching a block of ice. "James, you're freezing cold."

"That's because I just got out of the sea, you pillock," James' teeth were chattering. Poppet rolled her eyes.

"I think you need a hot, steamy, shower," she breathed in his ear, elongating the words 'hot' and 'steamy'. He swallowed hard. She wasn't sure why she did it, possibly for entertainment?

It seemed to tickle some people. Albus scoffed, "I don't know what you just said to him, Poppet, but I've never seen him make that expression before."

James shot him a glare. "Shut up, asshole."

"You're so touchy," Albus grumbled, wrapping his towel closer to his body.

"Stop bickering, you two," Poppet warned, lightly. James made a crude hand gesture at Albus but Poppet grabbed his hand in hers and lowered it, shooting him a cautious look. James smirked and stood up, pulling Poppet up with him. Suddenly, he had her over his left shoulder in a fireman's lift and was running down the beach towards the sea. Poppet shrieked bloody murder as James entered the water and threatened to drop her. _"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, IF YOU DARE DROP ME: YOU ARE DEAD!"_

"I'm not scared. We Potters have a pretty casual relationship with death."

" _I'M SERIOUS!_ "

And then she was submerged, icy cold water surrounding her. She resurfaced, screeching and swearing at James who laughed. She grabbed his legs and pulled and he toppled over and fell straight into the water. His head popped up from under the water, a huge smile etched across his annoying, stupid face. "Looks like we both need a hot, steamy shower now," James said, coyly, getting to his feet. He pulled Poppet up and they both waded back to the beach together.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hope you liked this. Next chapter is big. BIG BIG BIG. All my love. Lauren, Rose, Emily and Aliyah are bae af._


	27. James' Birthday

Poppet and James lay under a blanket, in the dark. It was nearing midnight and Poppet's leg was draped lazily over James' lap. Poppet's cheeks were wet with tears. Her face was lit by the glare from the television. It was Tuesday evening and she and James had stayed up late to watch a marathon of muggle movies. James looked away from the screen and saw Poppet's tear-stained cheeks. He rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you're crying at this," James laughed, "you're such a loser."

"It's s _ad,"_ Poppet protested, "they're both in love but he's got another girl pregnant, she's marrying someone she doesn't even love... you're heartless!"

"They're in a bit of a tight spot but crappy films like this always have happy endings. You know she's going to end up running a hotel and he's going to move back to England and divorce his wife and they'll end up together. It's obvious."

Poppet sniffed. "I just want them to be happy."

"They're not real, you idiot," James snorted, rolling his eyes again. Poppet frowned, kicking him with the leg that was draped over his lap. He shot her a glare and then drew his attention back to the film.

Poppet had been in the company of James for three whole days. On the most part, it had been lovely. They'd swam in the sea, played Quidditch with the other Potters (bar Lily, of course) in the garden, baked cakes, gone for a walk in the woods, watched films on the muggle television, had uncountable games of Gobstones with Albus and Lily and she'd eaten _far_ too much. But, James had been acting shiftily. He was being meaner than usual to her, especially the later it got. Their relationship was built on the ability to tease and joke around with each other but recently, some of his 'banter' had been cold and hitting a lot closer to home than Poppet would like. All through the day he'd be pleasant company but come night time, he was distant and sometimes even cold. Poppet tried to shove the thought to the back of her mind and focus on the film.

The main characters, a tall, handsome man and his awkward, brunette love interest, were confessing their love for each other now, using all sorts of metaphors and deep quotes that Poppet was sure many muggle teens had jotted down in their notebooks and had plastered on their bedroom walls. "Doesn't all this make you wonder?" Poppet asked, quietly.

"Wonder what?" James yawned, resting his hand on her knee.

"Well, you know... we never say this kind stuff to each other. Do you think we're not... romantic enough?" Poppet bit her lip and watched James' expression carefully. She couldn't read it. And that worried her.

"Do you _really_ want to be having this conversation now?" James asked, sitting up slightly. Poppet's leg moved with him.

"Well – I guess not," Poppet grumbled, "but it was just a thought. Like, I don't want cheesy, cringy moments like this but... I don't know. Ignore me."

"Look, I don't _need_ pretentiously long words and shitty similes to tell you that I love you," James said, casually, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. Everything froze. Poppet drew her leg from his lap and jumped up like a frightened rabbit. She was stood in the middle of the dark living room, still trying to comprehend what James had just told her. Her heart pounded. _Did he just tell me he loved me?_

"Did you just-?" Poppet choked, staring at him in disbelief.

"Uh – yeah, I guess I did," James said, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"But-"

James stood up, pausing the film in the process. "I love you."

Poppet couldn't breathe. Was this happening? It was eleven-thirty at night. She was in somebody else's living room and James Sirius Potter had just told her that he loved her. James was stood in front of her, willing her to say something. His eyes traced her every movement. Poppet swallowed hard. "I love you too."

"I'm so glad you said that," James said, relaxing.

"I'm _surprised_ you said that," Poppet replied.

"Me too," James admitted, "I didn't mean for it to slip out like that. I was planning on telling you in different circumstances."

"Oh, really?" Poppet asked, still stood rigidly in the middle of the room.

"Yeah," James took a step toward her, "I was going to take you down to the beach, actually. I'd been – uh – planning it, I suppose." Poppet's heart fluttered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was adorable. And so out of character. It was almost like she herself was in a chick flick. "Being sickeningly romantic and all over you really isn't who I am, but I can be sweet."

Poppet smiled at him and threw herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his waist and resting his head on her chest. "You sure can."

* * *

Hot tea swirled around in the cup, integrating with the milk and the sugar. The teaspoon clattered on the edges of the mug making an irritating jingly sound. Poppet felt the warmth of the tea through her mug as she cupped it in her hands and carried it to the table. Nobody was up. She was the first one. It was James' birthday. She had woken up at eight after a restless and light sleep and now she was shattered, drinking scalding hot tea in the kitchen, alone. Memories of last night were making her feel sick again. She and James had had an argument.

They'd finished the film and gone up to bed. Lying awake and talking until the small hours of the morning was a new favourite pastime of theirs and last night had been no exception. The talking eventually turning into snogging was also a regular occurrence. Again, last night had been no exception. However, it had been different. Poppet had tried again, for the first time since Sunday, to take things to the next level but James had jumped away again. This time, Poppet was determined to find out why. Her questioning, however, did not go down well. Angry whisperings were shared at two in the morning and Poppet had a hard time sleeping afterwards.

She knew that James was attracted to her. A man's arousal is not an easy thing to hide. She could physically feel that he found her attractive but she couldn't think of any other reason why James would be holding back. He definitely wasn't the sort who would have wanted to plan something special (he'd once told Poppet that sex was an act of spontaneity while he was drunk, truly scarring) and they'd told each other they'd loved each other now, so he couldn't have been waiting for that. All he'd told her last night that he didn't think it was a good idea. She wasn't going to pressure him into it. Sex without consent isn't sex, after all. It did make her wonder, though.

Today was James' seventeenth birthday and Poppet decided she'd make him breakfast in bed to apologise and also as a birthday treat. She was just about to get out the sausage, bacon and eggs when Ginny walked into the kitchen, yawning and wearing a pale blue dressing gown. She beamed when she saw Poppet stood in the kitchen, two eggs in each of her hands. "You're up early."

"I thought James would appreciate a birthday surprise," Poppet smiled weakly at Ginny, holding up the eggs.

"You're not trying to make up for your argument last night, then?" Ginny asked, grinning knowingly.

"How did you-?"

"The walls are thin, Poppet. I don't know what was said but I could hear angry whispers and unpleasant tones. Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked, indicating for Poppet to take a seat at the kitchen table.

 _I'd love to, Ginny! Your son won't put out! Any ideas on how I can get him to want to fuck me?_

"No, I'm fine. It was really silly. Besides, I don't want to put a downer on James' birthday," Poppet said, cracking her eggs on the side of a Pyrex bowl.

"Well, if you're sure," Ginny said, switching on the kettle to make herself a cup of tea. "I thought at about eleven we'd have tea and cake and James can open his presents. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course," Poppet said, quietly as she stirred the eggs with cream, over the hob. James loved scrambled eggs, especially with cream and bacon on top. If this didn't win him over, she didn't know what would. Ginny made polite chit-chat while she made her tea. She then disappeared back upstairs with a cup for Harry.

James was sat up in bed when Poppet delivered his breakfast to him. He had a steely look in his eye and he was staring hard at the back wall. When Poppet slipped in, he looked up at her and saw the pile of scrambled eggs on the plate and his expression softened. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, too," Poppet said, handing the plate over to him and smiling.

"I was an asshole," James conceded.

"So was I," Poppet admitted, climbing into bed next to him, "I need to respect your choices a bit more. You don't need to explain yourself to me."

James smiled, warily. He took a bite of his eggs and then rested the fork on the plate. "You made these with cream, didn't you?" Poppet said that she had. James said they were the best eggs that he'd ever tasted. Then he turned to her and said, "I think I owe you an explanation."

"You don't have to-"

"No, I want to. You see, I told you a lie a while ago and it's why I won't... well, you know," James said, taking a deep breath and not dropping his gaze on Poppet. "I told you all a long time ago that Jeanette and I had sex a lot. I told you that again on Sunday. It's not true. I always wanted to but, you know, she's the year below us and she just wasn't ready and I respected that, _obviously_. I guess I was worried that you'd know what you were doing and I'd have no real idea..." Poppet almost laughed. Bless him. Even James, the most confident and arrogant person on the planet, had insecurities. "Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing that you may have had a lot of sex. Like, it's your own body and you do with it what you want. I'm – I'm not saying that-"

"You're so silly," Poppet said, kissing his cheek.

"I am?" James blushed slightly, a look of uncertainty in his eye.

"Do you honestly think that I would be _disappointed_ with your inexperience? Look, I've only slept with someone once before and it was the most awkward, unpleasant and uncomfortable experience of my entire life. You don't have much to live up to," Poppet said, folding her hands into her lap and looking at James from the corner of her eye. He was grinning and taking another forkful of his breakfast.

"That's reassuring," James said after he'd taken a mouthful, still smirking as if there were no tomorrow.

"I'm going to go and have a shower now," Poppet said, pulling herself off the bed and grabbing some clean clothes from her suitcase. James remained on the bed, devouring his eggs. Poppet walked into the bathroom and then stopped, remembering something. She poked her head around the door. "Oh, happy birthday, by the way."

James smiled mischievously. "Thanks."

* * *

The rest of the day after that was rather uneventful. James opened his presents from his family and Poppet. Harry and James had gotten him a watch. It was silver with a black face and white hands. It was very fancy. Lily and Albus had bought him some new clothes as well as some treats from Honeydukes. Poppet had given him some Quidditch books which she knew he didn't have. She'd ordered them from Flourish & Blotts and it was so difficult to get them from the Great Hall to her dorm room without him seeing, now that he clung to her pretty much wherever she went. They'd had cake – an amazing chocolate creation courtesy of Ginny – and tea and then the whole family had gone down to the beach where Ginny set up a barbeque for James' evening meal while Harry played with the four of them in the sea. They played boys vs girls 'Tackle Tag', a game invented by James where the objective was to tackle a member of the opposing team to the ground. Lily and Poppet were tipped to lose but turned things around in round three and Poppet and Lily ended up winning.

Ginny cooked burgers, sausages, chicken and steaks on the barbeque on the beach and the Potters and Poppet sat, eating and drinking Butterbeer as the sun set over them. Poppet lay back on the beach, her stomach bloated from eating way too much. She looked up at the orange sky above her and sighed. She could stay like this forever. James lay back next to her and slipped his hand quietly into hers. She gave his a quick squeeze to acknowledge his presence but didn't say anything. "We're alone." His breath tickled her neck. Propping herself up on her elbows, Poppet looked up and down the beach. She hadn't even noticed the other Potters leave the beach. She squinted and saw them making their way up the path back up to the house, all of them laden heavily with bowls, plates and deckchairs.

"So we are," Poppet said, turning back to face him. His freckled nose was so close to her face. Carefully, she took in every detail of his face. She knew his eyes were chestnut brown but this close up she saw flecks of green in them. It was the same green as Albus' eyes; green like Harry's eyes. Stubble was appearing on James' chin, acting as a highlight, showing off how chiselled he was. She wasn't taken aback when he kissed her, and she obviously had no qualms about kissing him back. The two remained like this, tangled up in each other, until Poppet felt a raindrop hit the back of her neck. She looked up, kneeling. Her legs were either side of James.

"What?" James asked, but then a raindrop landed square between his eyebrows and he swatted it off, frowning.

" _Balls_ ," Poppet grumbled, pulling herself off of James and tugging at the blanket he was lying on. The raindrops became more frequent now, hitting Poppet repeatedly on her shoulders and her face. She scowled up at the sky. "Curse you, Mother Nature."

James reluctantly got off the picnic blanket and allowed Poppet to swoop it up in her arms. After a quick survey of the beach to check nothing had been left, Poppet and James made their way hastily up the beach. The rain was coming down heavily now, pounding the steel-like sea like tiny, silver bullets. Poppet held the picnic blanket over her head and James ducked to be under it too. The two of them ran up the path to the house, blanket over their heads, rain beating down on them.

They crashed through the back door of Shell Cottage and stood in the kitchen, freezing and panting. After a moment or two of recovery, Poppet and James started to laugh. They could hear the television blaring in the next room. It sounded like cartoons which were a personal favourite of Albus and Lily.

"God, you look beautiful," James snorted as he kicked off his soaking wet shoes and left them at the back door. "Why can't you look like this all the time?" Poppet's hair fell in wet strings, plastered to the side of her face. Her mascara had run down her face so she looked like a depressed panda. Her skin was pallid and white from being so cold.

"You're a tosser," Poppet said, slapping his upper arm playfully with the back of her hand.

"I really love what you've done to your hair." A familiar smirk etched itself onto James' face.

"You may laugh but you don't look so hot yourself, mister," Poppet said, ruffling his wet hair which had stuck to his forehead, making him look like he was about twelve years old. James scowled at her.

"You're not allowed to be mean to me," James stuck out his bottom lip, "I'm the birthday boy, remember?"

"Come on, birthday boy. Let's go for a shower," Poppet said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the kitchen. He followed behind her, caught up with her and snaked his arm around her waist and hugging her from behind.

"Together?" James asked, hopefully.

"Don't push your luck."

 **AN:** _This took me 3 days to write can you believe it? They told each other that they loved each other and if you can guess the film they were watching then ten points to your respective house! Also James is a little virgin boy... But for how much longer?_


	28. Virgin Boy Is No More!

The sun shone down on the patio in the garden of Shell Cottage on Saturday afternoon. Poppet sipped a glass of lemonade (made by Lily that afternoon) and sighed, relaxing into the deck chair in which she was sat in. The sun may have been shining but it was still pretty cold. British weather was the epitome of unpredictable. Even in April, temperatures could be six degrees one day and eighteen the next. There was no breeze in the air and the sea below them was flat like a tabletop and a metallic grey colour. The beach was empty apart from an elderly couple who walked along with a Labrador bounding in front of them, its tongue lolling out of its mouth as it ran.

Poppet watched, a smile on her face, as the dog chased a ball. She looked over at James who had his head tilted up to the sky, black sunglasses on and a glass of lemonade in his hand. He looked cool, Poppet thought. James was The Cool Guy. You know the guy; the one who always had a crooked smile, playful eyes and looked handsome even when you knew they didn't. James was him - the stereotypical captain of the team with a following of loyal fangirls. But, unlike The Cool Guy, James didn't have the hottest girl in school as his arm candy. He'd left her for Poppet. Poppet knew she wasn't pretty. She didn't have boys lusting after her at first sight. She had thick thighs, imperfect skin, hair that stuck out and bulged at odd angles when she tied it up, crooked teeth that weren't a perfect white, split ends and a bit of wobble to her tummy. But James chose her. And she'll never know why.

James readjusted his position in the chair and caught Poppet looking over at him. He pulled his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose and looked over them at her. She smiled, weakly, and he winked. Without a word, he turned away.

"I don't want to leave," Poppet said, quietly. Tomorrow, they'd be going home. She'd be spending the last week of the holidays at home with her parents. Even though Poppet would get to see Flo and Roxanne and Jocelyn again, and see her parents too, she was ultimately sad about having to leave this perfect little corner of the world that she was sharing with James (and all of his family, of course).

"Me neither," James replied, sadness echoing in his words.

"I have had a lovely week," Poppet said, reclining back further in her chair. She sighed and tried to find the dog on the beach again. It had gone.

"As have I."

Poppet didn't need to look at James to know that he was smirking. She could tell just by the tone of his voice.

"I'll miss you next week," Poppet conceded. She and James were not really the sort of couple who would admit to missing or needing one another. Saying 'I love you' was challenge enough sometimes.

"I have every intention of seeing you, don't you worry," James said, laughing.

"My parents would probably die if they didn't get to see you," Poppet laughed with him, "I promised them that they could meet you 'as my boyfriend', so you have that to contend with. Sorry in advance."

"The things I do for love," James said sarcastically. Poppet rolled her eyes, sipping the last dregs of lemonade from her cup so that her straw made loud, slurpy noises. James looked over at her, grinning. "Enjoy that?"

"Your sister has a talent. If all else fails, she could be a lemonade chef," Poppet joked, setting the glass down on the ground beside her.

James chuckled loudly. "I'll let her know. Lily thinks you're cool, you know."

"Does she?" Poppet was somewhat shocked. She barely even spoke to Lily. She always wanted to do her own thing. "I thought that she was under the impression I was a complete and utter fool for dating you."

"Well, she does," James admitted, "but she told me that I could have chosen worse people. And, for Lily, that's a huge fucking compliment."

Poppet smiled. "Maybe I am a fool."

"Hey, you know what they say. _'Better a witty fool than a foolish wit,'_ " James said. He'd taken off his sunglasses now and had the end of them rested on his lip. If Poppet didn't know any better, she would've said he was an intellectual. Poppet knew better, however.

"Quoting Shakespeare, eh?" Poppet said, smirking, "That's hot."

"I can't tell if you're being super sarcastic or if you actually find my intelligence and knowledge of dead muggles attractive," James said and Poppet snorted, "But if the latter is the case then I'm taking a copy of Hamlet up to bed with me tonight."

"If you could quote me scenes from Hamlet then I'd drop my panties faster than you could say-"

At this point, Albus walked out onto the patio. "What have I just walked in to?" he asked, looking mildly horrified. Poppet blushed and not just a little pink flush to the cheeks. Her entire face resembled a London bus. Even James looked embarrassed.

"A private discussion, asswipe," James grumbled, setting down his empty glass of lemonade on the floor. Poppet was still extremely scarlet.

"I just came out here to tell you that dinner was ready and that Mum asked if you two could lay the table but it seems I've stumbled across a weird sex show," Albus mumbled, ignoring James' decision to call him an 'asswipe'. Poppet wished the earth would swallow her whole. She couldn't deal with this level of utter embarrassment.

"It's not a weird show. _Adults_ have sex, Al," James snapped, despite not ever having sex himself.

" _Adults_ don't talk about dropping their knickers on the patio," Albus retorted. Poppet knew that his gaze was on her but she couldn't force herself to look up. This moment was going to haunt her for the rest of her crummy little existence.

"That was out of context, Al," James was angry now, "I'm sorry you're not mature enough to realise that people do talk about sex. It's not a taboo."

Albus rolled his eyes. "You're so touchy. Mum wants you both inside. Come on."

Poppet slowly rose to her feet. Albus walked back in through the front doors and Poppet turned to James, a look of horror struck on her face. "I can't believe that just happened. Merlin's balls. I'm never going to live this down."

James laughed, "I guarantee Albus won't remember it in the morning. Now, come on."

Poppet turned on her heels and walked up the path and back through the French doors, feeling a cheeky hand touch her butt as she stepped into the kitchen. She turned around, giving James a foul look from over her shoulder. He shot back a playful smirk and Poppet rolled her eyes, greeting Ginny as she grabbed forks and knives from the drawer.

* * *

After dinner, Ginny and Harry suggested everyone go and pack so they were ready to leave in the morning before Percy arrived with his wife Audrey and their twin ten-year-old girls, Molly and Lucy to take over the house-sitting from the Potter family. Poppet sat on her bed at ten p.m that evening, her back all packed and sadness weighing her down. When she thought about leaving earlier, it didn't seem real. Now, packed up and ready to go, it did and she was not looking forward from removing herself from her little piece of heaven she had here. Falling asleep without matching her breathing to James' would be weird. She'd gotten used to it this week.

James was in the shower. Poppet could hear the water smattering the tiles and could see the steam from under the door. How hot a shower was he having? Part of her wished she could open the door and hop in there with him but privacy needed to be respected. Since their chat on his birthday, nothing more about the 'S word' had been said. The pair of them were both embarrassed about things and so had decided to do what they do best. Ignore the subject entirely. Snogging sessions were kept at that. The shower stopped and Poppet lazily looked up from the book she wasn't really reading as James walked through the door, beads of water dripping from his hair and running down his bare torso. It was like something out of a terrible shampoo advert. He pushed his sopping hair out of his eyes and ruffled it so it stayed up in its usual quiff-but-not-a-quiff state. He had a white, fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. Poppet bit her lip.

"I left my pants in my –"

Poppet wasn't aware she was looking at him expectantly, her teeth still firmly on her bottom lip.

"What? Have I done something?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me like I should know what you're thinking?"

"I can't believe you don't know what I'm thinking."

"Oi love, my eyes are up here," James said, with mock annoyance. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"What eyes?" Poppet joked.

Suddenly, he was on the bed and kissing her lips. _Merlin._ He cupped her face with his hand and then moved it down to her shoulder. She relaxed back onto the bed, kissing him harder and harder with each passing moment. Poppet felt him shudder as he climbed on top of her. Sparks of electricity shot up Poppet's spine. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She felt James' hands snake up her top, his fingers grazing her skin. And then, her t shirt was off and on the floor and James was kissing her neck, his hands still wandering. He fumbled with the flies of her jeans and his hands shook with nerves. _Don't change your mind. Don't get stage fright._ She helped him get her jeans off and the subsequently her bra – she heard a small grunt from James when this happened - and suddenly James' towel was on the floor and Poppet was running her hands down his back and kissing his neck. She loved him. She loved him so much and in that moment she couldn't think about anything else apart from that. Everything was him. She didn't even need Shakespeare to want to sleep with him. His torso had done that for her. God, she was sometimes so shallow.

Poppet woke up cold and in the dark. The window had been left open and the duvet wasn't covering her naked body. She shivered, wincing as she walked to the window to shut it. She found her t shirt on the floor which she slipped on, along with her knickers, and she climbed back into bed. James was lightly snoring, still unclothed under their duvet. Poppet pulled the duvet over her bare legs and snuggled under it, rubbing her arms slowly with the palm of her hand to rid them of the goosebumps that had formed. She shut her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep but the thought of what she and James had just done excited her too much. It had finally happened. It was okay. It wasn't the amazing, mega-orgasmic sex that Witch Weekly likes to bang on about. It was awkward; neither of them were one hundred percent sure what they were doing and, on the whole, it was mildly unsatisfying for Poppet. James had gotten what he needed from it, but it was still lacking in certain areas for Poppet but that was to be expected with a virgin boy. She vowed to teach him a thing or two in that department. But, it was nice because it was with someone she loved, as soppy as that sounds.

Once Poppet stopped thinking about James and tried to match his breathing, sleep came very easily and she didn't wake up until morning.

"Have we got everything?" Ginny asked, taking one last look down the hallway downstairs in Shell Cottage.

"I think so," Harry said, counting the kids with a smirk on his face, "We came with four, right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid, Harry. If we've forgotten something then I'm blaming you."

"You would have done anyway so it hardly makes a difference," Harry snorted, giving his wife an 'I'm sorry' look. She rolled her eyes again.

"Dad's bringing the banter today," James laughed as Ginny shooed them all out of the door. It was very early and, consequently, pretty cold. Poppet drew her coat closer to her body. James gave her a look and indicated to his jacket but she declined. She always felt awkward about taking other people's coats from them when they offered. James shrugged as Harry went over the rules of using the port key again. In a blink of an eye, the Potters and Poppet were back on the front lawn of the Potter's cottage. Ginny told Poppet she could stay as long as she'd like and Poppet said she'd stay for breakfast, if that was okay, and then apparate home.

Breakfast was an impressive feast of pancakes. Poppet ate six and she wasn't even sorry.

 **AN:** _VIRGIN BOY IS NO MORE!_


	29. Poppet's Flower

"I'm thinking about becoming a vegan," Florence said, flipping through the latest edition of Witch Weekly lazily. The Hogwarts Express was trundling through the countryside. Poppet watched as trees and fields zipped by. The sun was shining and the carriage in which Poppet, James, Roxanne, Jocelyn and Florence were sat in was getting very warm.

"A vegan? Do you hate yourself?" James snorted before chucking a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans into his mouth. He shuddered. _Vomit flavour_.

Florence shot him a glare, "I don't _hate_ myself, dickhead. I was reading about it in some muggle magazine over the holidays. It doesn't look too difficult."

"But Flo, there's no bigger advocate for bacon than you," Jocelyn pointed out.

"I do like bacon but I feel like being a vegan could be a really good detox for me," Florence said, setting down Witch Weekly in her lap.

"A detox from what, exactly?" Roxanne asked.

"From my old life," Florence replied, simply.

James rolled his eyes. "You old life? Florence, you only get one life. Don't ruin it by becoming a vegan."

"I want a change," Florence snapped, "I think becoming a vegan would be a good thing for me. You know, I'm fundamentally against killing animals for our own selfish gain. We can get the proteins we need from beans and lentils and then there's no mindless, senseless murder involved."

"You weren't ' _fundamentally against killing animals'_ when you were scoffing that steak on the last feast we had before the holidays. As I recall, you were complaining because it wasn't rare enough," Poppet pointed out.

"That was the old Florence," Flo said, defensively, "I am the New Florence now. New Florence is a vegan, who doesn't take shit from _anyone._ "

"If this is something to do with Blane-" James started but he was cut-off mid-sentence.

"Why do all of my actions have to be explained to you people? It's _nothing_ to do with Blane. I'm doing this for _me._ Is that so hard to believe?" Florence picked back up her copy of Witch Weekly and stared at it with an angry, steely expression, turning the page forcefully.

A look of confusion was shared between Poppet, Roxanne, James and Jocelyn. Yes, it was so hard to believe. Meat was Florence's favourite food and second to meat was dairy. Both of these things Florence would have to stop eating if she became a vegan. She had a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch every day, claimed that salad was the food of sinners and Poppet swore she'd never even talked about lentils before, let alone eaten any. However, as her friend, Poppet felt like she could be supportive. She didn't know the true reason as to why Flo had decided that a vegan life was for her then Poppet wouldn't discourage her, as weird as it was.

"Okay, Flo," Poppet said, kindly, "I support you."

Florence looked up at her from over the top of Witch Weekly and smiled. The front cover this month was of Will Grimes, a Chaser for the Appleby Arrows. He was very attractive with ashy blonde hair, a chiselled jaw-line and cheekbones that were sharp enough to kill a man. He winked on the cover of the magazine and then laughed, fixing his hair with his hands. The caption under his face read _'WILL GRIMES TALKS WOMEN: WHAT DO STAR QUIDDITCH PLAYERS LOOK FOR IN A GIRL?'_ Poppet smiled to herself. Witch Weekly was pure trash, but it was trash that nobody could get enough of. She found herself weirdly compelled to find out what exactly it was that Will Grimes looked for in a woman.

"You're barking, Flo," James grumbled, "I reckon veganism is a form of self-harm."

"Don't be a twat, James," Poppet said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not being a twat. We're all allowed our own opinions, aren't we?" James asked, turning to face his girlfriend who stared at him with her very best warning expression.

"We are, but if they offend someone we should keep them to ourselves," Poppet reminded him, not dropping her 'say anything out of line and I'll drop kick you all the way to Dorset' glare.

"I'm not very good at keeping things to myself," James said, smirking.

Poppet was not amused. "Just try."

James continued to smirk. If there was one thing that annoyed Poppet about James it was his inability to take her seriously. He needed to realise that not everything in life was a joke and once you say something, even if you meant it as 'banter', it can't be unsaid. She ignored him, pulling a book out of her handbag and began to read it. She could feel James watching her before he gave up and turned back to the bag of snacks he had by his side.

* * *

The feast that evening was very impressive. It was a large Sunday roast, with beef, greasy potatoes cooked in goose fat, honey-roasted carrots, squidgy Yorkshire puddings, steamed broccoli, sweet potato mash with cheese on the top, crisp green beans and lashings of red wine gravy. Poppet poured the steaming hot gravy over her plateful of food, her stomach growling ravenously. She looked up and down the table. Roxanne, James, Jocelyn, Albus, Rose Lily and Hugo all had similar platefuls to her, piled high with the delicious elf-made food. Florence, however, had only broccoli and beans on her plate and she didn't look happy about it.

"Alright, Flo?" Poppet asked across the table.

Florence looked up at her. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"That's good. You're not having any potatoes?" Poppet indicated to the crispy, golden potatoes that swam in a sea of gravy on her golden plate.

Florence shrugged. "They have goose fat on them. I can't that, remember?"

Roast potatoes were another firm favourite of Florence's. "No carrots either?"

"I'm not sure about the... rules around honey. It comes from a bee, which is a living organism, so I'm not sure if I can have that," Florence said, pressing her lips into a fine line.

"Where's your dinner, Flo?" Albus asked, joining the conversation. The rest of the Wotters drew their attention to Florence, who was sitting sulkily in front of a plate of greens.

"Oh, didn't you hear, Al? She's a vegan now," James said, smirking as he held up a piece of beef on his fork and popped it in his mouth. Florence scowled at him. "One meal down and she's already struggling."

Florence grimaced. "You know, James, if you weren't dating my best friend I would kick you so hard in the balls that you'd black out."

"Do it; I don't care," Poppet said, dismissively.

"Hey!" James exclaimed. "You're meant to side with me. You love me, after all."

"I do love you, but I don't love your attitude right now. You're being rude, James. Let Flo live her life. She wants to be a vegan and that doesn't affect you," Poppet said, carefully. Florence beamed, sticking her fork into a bean and made a show of eating it.

"That's right, Poppet. You put him in his place," Albus said, clapping wildly. Poppet laughed. James frowned, his brow furrowed.

"I was only joking," James huffed.

"Jokes are meant to be funny," Florence retorted.

"Remember that chat we had on the train, James? About how jokes can be hurtful, even if you don't mean them to be?" Poppet chided.

"Vaguely," James said, nonchalantly.

Poppet glowered. "You didn't take me seriously again? _Quelle Surprise_."

Everyone around the table remained silent. Poppet felt kind of bad for making everyone feel awkward but hopefully saying it in front of everyone would make James listen. Humiliation was James' biggest fear. He hated to look bad. He hated being embarrassed. Hopefully, being embarrassed in front of his family would actually make Poppet's words stick in his mind. She was sick of him not seeing the serious side of their relationship. She wondered if Jeanette had this issue. Maybe they should swap notes. Or maybe not.

Dinner wasn't soundless for much longer. After Professor Clearwater made her 'welcome back' speech, dessert was served and everyone started chatting again. Poppet put her hand on James thigh under the table and he knocked her lightly and playfully with his arm. It was a small gesture of a mutual apology that nobody saw and that's what made it sweeter. Dessert was another difficult time for Florence. She ate a bowl of fruit silently while everyone else enjoyed cream cakes, pastries and treacle tart.

* * *

After dinner, everyone made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower for bed. They sat in the common room for about half an hour before deciding it was time to go to sleep. They said their goodnights and made their way to the respective dormitories. James caught Poppet by the wrist as she was about to escape up the stairs to her dorm. She told the other girls to go on and they scampered up the stairs without her.

"You're not coming to bed with me?" James asked, his familiar crooked smile etched on his face.

"What about Lars and Tom? They hate me," Poppet said.

"Oh, they usually don't sleep in the dorm. They go and sleep in the seventh year dorm with Tobias and Blane and Adam and I get Logan and Greg in with us. Since, you know, they can't stand me," James said, laughing coldly.

"Well, then I guess it would be okay," Poppet said, smiling.

"Excellent. Go and get your stuff. I'll wait here for you," James instructed and Poppet dashed up to her dorm to get her pyjamas.

She burst through the door and moved swiftly to her trunk.

"What did twat-prick want?" Florence asked.

"He – uh – wanted me to sleep in his dorm tonight," Poppet blushed. It was true but she felt like it was the wrong answer.

Florence sighed. "I guess I can't expect you to break up with him over a few jibes he made about vegans."

"No, you cannot," Poppet said, "I should start calling you Roxanne."

"Oi," Roxanne said, "I've been nothing but supportive of you and James. However, I'd rather not know that you were sleeping in his bed tonight."

"Relax, Rox," Florence said. "It's not like they're having sex. They wouldn't have their first time here, would they?"

"Well, it won't be our first time," Poppet said, awkwardly, "so, it'll be fine."

 _"_ _What?!"_ The three of them said this at once.

"Look, I have to go-"

"You've been dating all of five minutes and you already gave him your flower?" Jocelyn said, in a shocked whisper.

"I didn't lose my virginity to James," Poppet growled, "I think virginity is a social construct anyway but-"

"He was that bad, huh?" Florence nodded, as if she understood.

" _No!_ I'd had sex before... You know what? We're not having this conversation. I have a very handsome boyfriend downstairs waiting for me," Poppet said, striding across the dorm room to the door. "See you later, bitches."

"It's cute she's taking her pyjamas," Florence snorted, "I don't think she'll need them."

Poppet shot them all once last departing death stare before running down the stairs, two at a time. James was waiting in the common room. He'd taken a seat on a soft armchair that faced the stairs up to the girls' dorm and he stood up as she entered the room, like she was The Queen.

"You took bloody ages," James complained, walking towards her.

"I'm sorry. I was grilled by the girls. Jocelyn asked me if I'd lost my 'flower' to you," Poppet said, chuckling.

"Fucking hell, that girl needs to get laid," James mumbled, leading Poppet up the stairs.

"I like how you say that but a week ago you were a little virgin boy yourself," Poppet snorted.

" _Alright,"_ James said, turning around so that Poppet nearly head-butted him square in the chest. He took a step down and cupped her cheek, grazing her skin with his thumb and he kissed her. She relaxed into him. When he pulled away, she longed for more. " _That_ was just in case Lars and Tom are in there and shit goes down. That was my pre-apology for an event that may not even happen."

"Okay," Poppet said. "You better hope they're not in there because I want to continue that kiss."

"I know you're always hot for me but please can you _try_ and control it? It's embarrassing," James teased, opening the heavy wooden door to his dorm.

"You're a piece of shit," Poppet grumbled.

James let out an audible sigh of relief when he saw Greg and Logan sat on the beds that Poppet believed to be Lars and Tom's. They let out small whoops when Poppet walked in. She smiled awkwardly. James put his arm around her.

"I wondered when this would start happening," Adam said, laughing to himself, "I had my money on sooner."

James smiled, getting his wand out of his pocket and casting spells on his bed, which he had drawn the curtains around. Poppet always thought that having curtains around the beds was a very strange thing but now she was thankful for their privacy. James told her to get in and she did, wishing the other boys a goodnight before she did so.

"Nobody can hear us, right?" Poppet asked in an undertone as James hopped in bed next to her. Like her own bed, it was slightly larger than a single bed but not by much. It wouldn't fit two people comfortably. It was a long way from the king they'd shared at Shell Cottage.

"Nope," James said, "I just wanted to check you were okay with _just sleeping_ in here. I mean, you're probably uncomfortable about it but I think we can find better, more private places to... well, fuck each other basically."

"You're _so_ romantic," Poppet said, sarcastically. She was relieved James had said this though. She really wasn't comfortable sleeping with James knowing that she was only a curtain away from three boys she hardly knew.

"You're not in your pyjamas," James said, ignoring her.

"I know," Poppet grumbled. She was still in her jeans and t shirt. Her pyjamas were in her arms. "Oh well, I don't need them." She slipped off her jeans and chucked them on the floor. She then removed her bra and pulled it out through her shirtsleeve.

James looked impressed, and did much the same. Although he wasn't wearing a bra, obviously.

Poppet climbed into the bed and James slid in next to her, spooning her. She readjusted herself to fit around him and then relaxed, sighing. James pressed a line of soft kisses up her neck and behind her ear. She shuddered. "Goodnight, Hastings."

"Goodnight," Poppet whispered as she shut her eyes and tried to match James' breathing. _In and out. In and out._

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _Just a disclaimer... The views expressed about vegans are purely what James thinks, not what I think. James is just an ass sometimes, we ignore him. I love James and Poppet. Review/follow/fave if you do too!_


	30. Stolen Kisses, Pretty Lies

It was a Wednesday evening and Poppet was freezing cold. She was stood on the Quidditch pitch, shivering. Stood beside her was Florence, who was almost frostier than the weather. Poppet glowered. It was almost May and yet the evenings were still cold. James shouted instructions at them from meters away. He'd really been hitting the ground running with Quidditch practice. They'd only been back to school a week and already James had scheduled more practices, much to the distaste of his teammates. Florence had almost threatened to quit the team during their practice the previous Sunday. It was getting more and more intense by the week but their match was only four weeks away. Hufflepuff were looking as strong as ever and Lucas Smith hadn't died yet, so things weren't looking good for Gryffindor.

Reluctantly, Tobias had returned to practices. James needed him back. He was, despite his terrible personality, a key player on their team and Poppet and Al both knew that he was a better Chaser than both of them put together. If they were going to beat Hufflepuff then they'd need a good attack. Tobias made a good attack a great attack, even though nobody would admit it. He was being cautious around James now and spoke in only grunts. He spent most of his time at practice whispering to Blane. Blane was another reason these practices were unpleasant. Poppet spent most, if not all, of her time answering Florence's questions. "Is he looking at me, Pops?" or "Did he laugh at that joke I made, Pops?" or "Do you think he's talking about me, Pops?" every single freaking moment they were on the pitch. Poppet felt bad for her. She knew she'd be the same in her position.

It was getting dark when James finally decided that enough was enough and he called it a night. They'd already missed dinner. Poppet's stomach growled under her scarlet robes. Florence helped James and Poppet take all the equipment back to the store room and then the three of them walked back up to the castle together, eager to feel the warmth of the common room fire on their icy cold hands. Florence moaned the whole way back about Blane.

"Who does he even think he is?" Tonight was an angry night. She had sad nights. She had careless nights. She had happy nights. Every night after practice was different. It was like a Russian roulette of emotions. "If you break up with someone, that's it. It's black and white. He shouldn't have made it so ambiguous. Is it so I can't hook up with other guys? Is that why he's sort of tying me down even though we're not together? I'm tempted just to hook up with someone. Logan made a pass at me the other day, perhaps I should date him. I mean, he's not really my type but that would sure show Blane!"

James squeezed Poppet's hand and they shared an amused grin. Florence was an over-analyser. She obsessed about anything that didn't make total sense to her. Poppet was sure it was because she was so smart. When you're clever, things that you don't understand are far more annoying because you're so used to everything making sense.

They reached the castle and James stopped by the doors of the Great Hall. "We'll meet you back in the common room, Flo. Hastings and I have got some stuff to do down here."

"What stuff?" Florence asked, looking quizzically at both of them. Poppet was confused too. She wasn't aware of any commitments she had that evening.

"Just some couple stuff," James said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "You probably don't want to hear about it."

"Ugh, if you're going off to make out or something-"

"That's exactly what we're doing," James said, quickly. He squeezed Poppet's hand again and she decided not to protest.

" _Gross_ ," Florence said, turning away from both of them and lifting her hand absently as a goodbye.

"Blane breaking up with her has changed her," Poppet said, sadly, "I used to tell her everything about us, even the goriest details, but now she doesn't want to hear it."

James started walking again and it didn't take long for Poppet to realise where they were headed. They headed down to the basement and Poppet assured her growling stomach that food was on the way.

"She's getting on my last nerve," James huffed, taking the stairs two at a time. Clearly he was hungry as well. "It's like we can't have any time alone because she's always clinging to you like a limpet."

"We're alone now, aren't we?" Poppet said, as James strode down the corridor to the door of the kitchens.

"Well, yeah," James conceded, "I did have to _lie_ though."

"I know she's not easy to be around at the moment but I have to be there for her," Poppet sighed, stepping through the portrait hole once James had tickled the pear. She had no idea how he'd acquired the information that tickling that pear was how to get into the kitchen. It didn't seem like something one would uncover accidentally. "I'm her best friend."

"I know," James said, softly, "I wasn't criticizing your loyalty."

Poppet was about to reply but as soon as she opened her mouth she was interrupted by a flock of elves. James asked if they could have some of what everyone else ate for their dinner tonight and the elves obliged, showing them to one of the large wooden tables and asking them if they'd like anything to drink. It was like being in a restaurant. James asked for two glasses of elderflower wine and Poppet was surprised when the elves didn't question it and brought them a whole bottle and two goblets. James shrugged and poured out two glasses, handing one to Poppet who sipped it gratefully. "Here's to a Gryffindor victory," James said, holding his glass up in the air in front of him. Poppet knocked her glass lightly on to his, smiling.

The elves soon brought their dinner to their tables. A large portion of casserole had been piled onto their plates, as well as two large dumplings, carrots, beans and some sweet potato mash. Poppet's mouth watered. Now, this is what she was talking about. She and James tucked in; silence fell across the table as they both devoured their meal. Once she'd eaten all she could, Poppet sighed, taking a large swig of elderflower wine and pouring herself another glass, topping James up as she went.

"That was fucking delicious," James said, pushing his plate away from him. His cheeks were rosy from the heat of the kitchen, the warmth of his meal and the wine in his glass.

"It was very well received after that practice," Poppet said, standing up and taking their plates to a sink that was behind them, despite the protests from the elves that they should do it.

"I'm worried that the upset harmony in the team is going to make us play worse," James grumbled, standing up to bringing their glasses over to the sink with him.

"We'll be fine," Poppet assured him, leaving the plates to soak. James looked unconvinced.

Pokey came running over to Poppet and James, asking them if they'd like anything else. "Yes, actually," James said, quietly, "I would like a plate of brownies to go and another bottle of elderflower wine please."

"Certainly," Pokey nodded and rushed off to go and get their request.

"Brownies and wine? We can't take those back to the common room," Poppet said, quizzically, "I _know_ we wouldn't be left alone then."

"Maybe we shouldn't go back to the common room then," James acted as if it was just a suggestion, something that he'd thought of two minutes ago but Poppet knew him better than that. He'd overrun practice on purpose so they could have dinner alone and now he had another mysterious location for them to go for.

"But it's late," Poppet commented.

"That's what makes it exciting," James said, with a wink.

* * *

Laden with brownies and wine, Poppet and James crept through the Hogwarts corridors. Curfew for sixth and seventh years was nine thirty and it was getting on for nine fifteen. If a teacher caught them out and about now, they'd definitely be sent back to the common room. Poppet knew where he was taking her almost as soon as they reached the Seventh Floor corridor. The door to the Room of Requirement blossomed on the wall and James looked both ways before opening the door. Giggling, Poppet followed him in. Before them was a small, cosy room with a roaring fire. There was wooden door leading off the room. Tea lights were littered around a giant comforter lay on the floor in front of the fire. The comforter was piled high with pillows and cosy blankets. In front of the fire were two pairs of pyjamas, folded and now probably very toasty.

"Here we are," James said, laying the plate of brownies down on a small trestle table in the corner of the room, "I present to you the Room of Requirement. Or, as I like to call it, the _Cum_ and Go Room."

Poppet grimaced. "That is awful. Never speak to me again."

"Oh, come on," James laughed, "I've had that one planned since we left the kitchens."

"What's through that door?" Poppet asked, pointing at the wooden door that was opposite them. The door into the actual room had disappeared now.

"I asked for it to be en-suite," James said, with a mischievous grin.

"Very fancy," Poppet commented, kicking off her Quidditch boots and setting them down by where the door to the room would be. She busied herself, sorting out the blankets to make the comforter as comfortable as possible for them. James helped, fluffing the pillows.

"Are you ready for a night of passion?" James joked after their bed was sorted. He poured out two glasses of wine.

"I'm having a night of passion? I must be sleeping with someone other than you then," Poppet teased him.

"Hilarious," James said, rolling his eyes, "I assume you've thought of a career in comedy."

"Thought about it? I get asked to do gigs all the time! But, you know, I always turn them down. I put my studies first," Poppet said, taking a sip of her wine and settling herself atop the blankets.

"Putting your studies first? You really are flexing that comedic muscle tonight," James said, joining her on the comforter.

"They don't call me Poppet 'Comedy-Genius-Star-Quidditch-Player-Outstanding-Student' Hastings for nothing."

"I've never heard anyone call you that. I often hear you get referred to as Poppet the Loser, though," James said. It was a lame come back and he knew it.

"It's weird when you say my first name," Poppet said, setting her glass down and lying back. The comforter was so squishy and soft. She could almost feel her eyes closing and sleep finding its way to her.

"Pop-pet," James said, slowly. He watched her carefully while he said it.

"Why do you always call me Hastings?" Poppet asked, turning to face him. He was lying down too now.

James shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was trying to be sort of flirty at the beginning but it just stuck."

"I like it."

"Good to know."

"I like you."

"It would be bloody awkward if you didn't."

They both laughed.

"Kiss me." The words escaped Poppet's mouth as a hoarse whisper. James obliged.

* * *

Poppet and James lay under the blankets stark naked and very close to one another, almost but not quite touching. They were talking and had been for hours. Things had got heated and naked and now they were still and quiet. Poppet had told James about her family history, her life at Beauxbatons, her life before that living in Boston and everything she possibly could tell him about her. He told her a lot about him too. She now knew about family holidays to France, Greece, Egypt and even Cornwall and pranks that were played by him on Albus. She knew about The Second Wizarding War. She knew all about Harry's parents, Ginny's parents and all of James' aunts and uncles. It was three a.m.

"We should go to sleep," Poppet said, reaching out to hold his hand.

"I know we should, but I don't want to," James sighed, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"We have lessons tomorrow," Poppet groaned.

"Or, alternatively, we could not have lessons," James said. In the amber glow of the fire, Poppet could see a stupid smirk on his face.

"James," Poppet said, calmly, "I don't know if you've forgotten but it's Thursday tomorrow. We generally have school on a Thursday."

James groaned. "We could skive."

"I'm sure McGonagall would love that," Poppet said, rolling her eyes.

"We have a free tomorrow first period anyway. We won't have to get up until like... ten at the latest," James said. His voice was slow, groggy and sleepy.

"Don't forget we need to shower, get back to the common room and get dressed and then get all our books ready for period two," Poppet reminded him.

"Okay, nine-thirty then," James conceded. "Nine forty-five if we save time by showering together."

Poppet scowled. "An extra fifteen minutes in bed? You make a convincing case."

"Don't pretend that's what is making you want to shower with me," James said, with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm not pretending. While you without clothes is an _obvious_ pull for me, an extra fifteen minutes in bed is much more appealing," Poppet joked, kneeing him gently in the thigh.

James dropped her hand and grabbed her waist, pulling her on top of him. He was strong. Poppet was no lean bean. Her face was millimetres from his and he kissed her, softly on the lips and she kissed back, faster and harder than he was expecting. "You're a nerd," he mumbled into her neck. Poppet laughed, feeling his breath tickle her neck as he pressed small, sweet kisses on her collarbone.

Sleeping is definitely overrated.

 **AN:** _HIYA. Thanks for reading! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at a Florence & The Machine concert and I totally forgot! I hope you enjoyed this. I like the Poppet-James banter. I hope you do too. Remember to reviewwwwww (: _


	31. Complications & Frustrations

Poppet was almost late to Astronomy. She ran up the stairs to the tower, up the ladder to the classroom and breathlessly sat down in her seat next to Florence. It was the morning after the night before. She and James had over-slept, then spent too long in the shower and had both ran as fast as they could to their various lessons.

"Where have you been?" Flo demanded, as Poppet used her hand to fix her hair. It was still wet in places; there hadn't been a chance to dry it.

"Oh, you know," Poppet said, wistfully, "I've been around."

"You didn't come to bed last night. You didn't come to breakfast this morning. You missed our study period we had planned in the library," Florence sulked, "I had to study for Care of Magical Creatures alone!"

"My heart bleeds," Poppet said, dryly.

Florence shot her a glare. "So, where did he take you?"

"The Room of Requirement," Poppet said, quietly.

Jocelyn giggled. "Oh, well we know what that means!"

"How many times?" Florence asked. She asked like she didn't care but the mere fact that she was asking showed that she did.

"I'm not telling you that," Poppet blushed furiously.

"Why not?" Jocelyn asked, pouting.

Poppet couldn't believe her friends. "Flo, you didn't even tell me when you first slept with Blane. Why should I tell you how many times James and I had sex last night?"

Florence huffed. "By your mood, I would say it was none at all."

"I was in a perfectly good mood until you started bombarding me with personal questions," Poppet said, defensively.

"Twice?" Jocelyn pried.

" _Joce!_ " Poppet was exasperated.

"Or was it just once? Does it take James too long to restock the shelves, as so to speak."

"Jocelyn, I'm not telling you," Poppet said, evenly.

"Fine," Jocelyn pouted.

"Spoil sport," Florence said, sighing. "Can we guess? And you just have to say yes or no?"

Thankfully, Professor Bluth walked into the classroom and the whole class fell silent. Poppet didn't speak the whole lesson. She scrawled notes onto parchment as Professor Bluth spoke. She could feel Florence's eyes on her. Some girls follow the mantra that you should tell your best friend everything. Poppet believed that you didn't have to tell them everything. Some things were personal. Some things were better just left between her and James.

Despite her annoyance at her friends, she couldn't get over how happy she was. Last night had been a dream sequence. She could barely believe it. How had she gotten so lucky? She'd vowed that at Hogwarts she wouldn't get involved with males but she couldn't help but smile at her past naivety. She was in love and she was sure that she was. She thought she had been with Jean-Louis, her ex-boyfriend, but she knew that she'd never felt like this before. James wasn't perfect, but that was the point. Every flaw she found out about him made her fall in love with him even more. On the surface, he was perfect. But she knew the real James. The real James was insecure, wildly intelligent, easily flustered and embarrassed. The arrogance was all an act. The real James - her James - was not arrogant at all.

"Oi, Daisy Daydream," Florence nudged Poppet's shoulder. People around her had started piling their belongings into their bags and were leaving.

"Woah, that was a quick lesson," Poppet said, standing up. She was still in a daze. Dreaming about a boy while she should have been listening? Terrible behaviour, Poppet.

The three of them hurried down the stairs towards the common room. It was break-time. Next period, Poppet had Defence Against The Dark Arts with Roxanne. She was glad. She wouldn't be getting the third-degree from her. All the way to Gryffindor Tower Jocelyn and Florence kept on to Poppet about her night with James ( _"Was there wine? Candles? Did you stay up all night talking? Was there no talking? What do you even talk about?")_ and she just nodded along. The sooner they were in the company of Roxanne, the sooner they both would drop this.

They stepped through the portrait hole into the common room and went over to join James and Roxanne who were already sat by the fire, arguing about something. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't important. When the girls entered the room and walked over to them, they put it on hold and Poppet slunk down into the sofa next to James, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Tired?" He smirked. He always smirks.

Poppet groaned something inaudible in response.

"James, she won't share explicit details of your antics last night with us," Florence said, indignantly.

"Well, it's private," James said, as if he were stating the most obvious fact in the world.

"We only wanted to know how many times," Florence whined.

"Oh for Godric's sake," Poppet said, sitting up. "Twice last night and once this morning. There. Are you happy now? Do you feel fulfilled?"

"I don't feel fulfilled but you _must_ do after that night," Florence said, looking impressed. "Well done, James. I didn't think you had it in you."

James glared at her. Roxanne looked like she was about to be sick. "Can you not?"

"Sorry Rox," Poppet said, "I have had to deal with this for the past hour, though."

Roxanne ignored her and continued to look disgusted. James put his arm around Poppet and her head found his shoulder again, her eyes slowly closing. Why were lessons a thing? She couldn't wait for this afternoon. She had a double free period and she was going to spend it napping, despite the mountain of homework she had to do. James nudged her and she opened her eyes, lazily. "Come on, sleepyhead. Time to go to lessons."

* * *

Defence dragged. At least Roxanne wasn't asking her ultra personal questions. It took everything in Poppet not to fall asleep at her desk. It was a theory lesson, meaning it was almost as boring as History of Magic. James sat with Adam in front of Poppet and Roxanne. He turned around every so often and smiled at her. Poppet assumed he was checking she was still awake. She counted down the minutes until she could leave, go to lunch and then nap.

Lunch was a blur. Everyone was laughing and joking around, mostly about James and Poppet's wild night last night. Poppet's eyes almost ached from being kept awake. She leant against James and he kept her propped up. This is what two hours of sleep and a morning run do to you. They exhaust you, drain you... After everyone had eaten, Poppet wondered up to the common room by herself. Everyone else had a lesson fifth period, but not Poppet. She always had this free period alone. She had Florence, Jocelyn and James for the last period. However, she would be sleeping through these periods so it didn't really matter to her who she had with her.

"Poppet Hastings," The Fat Lady greeted her, "I didn't see you and Master Potter come back from Quidditch practice last night!"

" _Tapeworm,_ " Poppet yawned.

"Did you hear me?" The Fat Lady asked.

"I gave you the password. Let me in," Poppet demanded. She was not in the mood for The Fat Lady, not today.

"Fine. God, you kids are so rude these days." The portrait swung open. Poppet climbed through, barely able to keep her eyes open. She stumbled into the common room and walked towards the stairs of the girls dorm when something stopped her in her tracks. Someone was in here, not unusual, and they were talking to her.

"Look who it is," Tobias Holt's cruel, cold voice cut through the air and immediately woke Poppet up. Startled, she turned to face him. He was sat in the arm chair like a Bond villain, the light from the fire casting ominous shadows over his face. Poppet stiffened. _You won't get to me. Not today, Holt._ "Where are you going? Meeting Potter for a quick shag before lessons start again? Or is it not Potter? Are you fucking someone else behind his back? Wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

"Shut up, Tobias," Poppet growled.

Tobias stood up. "No, I won't. You don't deserve my silence."

"What the _fuck_ have I ever done to you? You just turned against me randomly with no explanation. Are you jealous? Is that what this is all about?" Poppet snapped. This had gone on long enough. She needed answers. She was going to get them.

Tobias laughed, coldly. "Are you stupid? I had you down as a whore, but not stupid."

"Forgive me for being confused when someone who I deemed one of my best friends randomly turns against me," Poppet said, dryly.

Tobias looked taken aback. "Surely you know?"

"I think I have made it perfectly clear that I don't," Poppet hissed.

"Well, it was your letter really," Tobias said. He'd relaxed but his face was still contorted in a very unpleasant expression. "I thought you would have known that."

"My letter? What letter?" Poppet was confused. Her heart was pounding.

"You wrote me... over Christmas. You told me that you had no interest in continuing 'dating' me, that I shouldn't contact you again and that you'd kissed Potter," Tobias said. As he said the words, it looked like they still hurt him.

"I – what? I didn't send you any letter," Poppet's stomach was twisting, like she was being stabbed from the inside.

"Well, I received a letter from you on New Year's Day and that's what it said," Tobias shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Poppet asked, quickly.

"You told me not to contact you. You said you wanted nothing to do with me. I respected your wishes. I knew Potter liked you. I assumed you just chose him. I was so mad. I still respected you, you know. These things happen. I guess I lost my respect when Jeanette got involved. That's when I spilled about the kiss. She didn't believe me though; silly mare. Fortunately for you, I shredded the letter as soon as I got it."

"This makes no sense. I did kiss James, I guess. He kissed me. I never sent you a letter, though." Poppet didn't want to accept what she knew had happened. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Well if you didn't-"

"Then someone else did, yeah."

"And that someone else is-?"

"James, yeah."

Poppet's world of idyllic perfection suddenly shattered around her like glass. Fragments of her new life lay at her feet. Her eyes were swimming with tears. Tobias was looking at her, awkwardly. He didn't look overly sad for her. Anger surged through Poppet's veins. She wanted to smack Tobias. She needed to speak to James.

"Poppet, I'm-"

"Look, I hope you know that just because you've offered me some kind of explanation that doesn't mean that I forgive you for being so awful to me."

"I know. I'm sorry, though."

"You're only sorry because you know I didn't write that letter! Before you knew you were all ready to bully me some more! You're the definition of disgusting and vile and I don't want you anywhere near me," Poppet screamed, tears streaming down her face. Everything was red.

Tobias looked alarmed. He held up his hands as if to say 'woah, back off'. Poppet cried out in fury and turned on her heels, storming out of the common room and stormed down the stairs. She had to speak to James. There could still be a chance Tobias was lying, but she knew there wasn't. Only she and James knew about that kiss. He had promised her he hadn't said anything. Poppet felt sick.

She didn't know where she was going but her feet took her to the Great Hall, where her friends were enjoying their lunch hour still. She walked slowly over to the table, her cheeks stained with angry. James turned around, his face stricken with worry when he saw her coming. "Hastings?"

"We – we need to talk," Poppet choked. She took a deep breath.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" James asked, stepping over the bench and trying to hug her but she stepped back. His arms caught midair. He never called her sweetheart. He knew something was up.

Florence was stood up now. "What the fuck have you done to her?"

"Nothing!" James said, defensively. "I've been here with you all lunch time."

"Poppet, what's he done?" Florence asked, ignoring James' protests.

"I – I need to talk to him," Poppet didn't want to make a scene. Not in here. "James, please."

"Okay, babe," James said, softly. "Whatever you need. Um – if I'm late to Muggle Studies, let Professor Chang know, okay?"

Florence nodded; her expression was still hard and steely.

* * *

James followed Poppet up to the common room, begging her all the way to tell him what he had done. She wouldn't tell him. She wouldn't make a scene. People passed them in the corridors, giving them a confused look. The Fat Lady didn't bother to exchange pleasantries with Poppet and James. She let them in. Poppet made her way to the boys' dorm, storming up the stairs and pushing through the wooden door. She locked it once James had entered.

"Will you actually tell me what's happened now?" James asked, mildly irritated.

"You wrote Tobias and told him about the kiss, didn't you?" Poppet wasn't wasting time. She needed to know.

"Fuck."

" _Didn't you?!_ "

"Poppet, I-"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes," James conceded, sighing heavily. "Okay, I did. I just wanted him out of the picture. You can understand that, right?"

Poppet saw red. "No, actually I can't."

"If I hadn't done it, we might not be together right now," James said. Poppet couldn't believe he actually thought his actions were justified.

"You are so _manipulative_. I can't believe you'd do such a thing. You knew I didn't have romantic feelings for Tobias. If you hadn't done this, there's a very good chance we might be together right now. But you did and now I don't know where that leaves us," Poppet shouted, putting her face in her hands. She was so angry. She didn't think she'd ever been this mad before.

"I can see how it looks bad, Pops, I really can. I was stupid, okay? But I did it for us," James said. His eyes were glazed with tears.

"You destroyed my friendship with someone for your own personal gain. Can't you see how selfish and controlling that is? It's emotional abuse, James!" Poppet was crying angry, bitter tears now. James took a step towards her. " _Don't_ come near me!"

"I – I'm sorry," James said, quietly.

"I don't – I don't think I can be with someone like that," Poppet whispered, not breaking eye contact with James. While she said that sentence, she could pinpoint the exact moment James Potter's heart broke.

"Please don't do this," James' croaked. He was crying now. A sob escaped his lips, making his whole body shudder under the weight of his sadness.

"I have to," Poppet said, firmly. "I can't be with someone who would do such a thing, James."

"Please – think about last night... how good it was! Don't let that end, please... please... please..."

He strode towards her and enveloped her in a hug, still whispering 'please' in her ear. For a split second, she was almost tempted to forgive him. But she couldn't forgive this. She couldn't forgive lying. She couldn't forgive manipulation. "I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't be with you."

James choked. "I love you. Don't do this." Poppet turned to walk out of the room but James grabbed her arm. "I _know_ I was a fuck-up. I know that. I do. You make me a good person, Poppet. You make me do the right thing. You give me a moral compass. Without you, I'll make wrong decisions. I never wanted it to end this way."

Poppet didn't look around. "You don't get it, James. You never do."

She walked out of the room and shut the door, her hands over her ears. If she heard him cry, she'd be tempted to go back in there. She couldn't do that.

Poppet slammed the wooden door behind her and walked over to her bunk. She knew that these things happened in staged and right now all she could feel was white-hot rage. Seething, she tore down any picture with James in that she had tacked to the wall by her bed, throwing the one of the two of them that she had in a frame on the floor and the glass cracked in front of their glossy, smiling faces. _How could someone do something so stupid and selfish and manipulative?_ The necklace that James had gotten her for her birthday felt uncomfortable against her skin and she tore it off, snapping the clasp in the process. She shoved it into the top drawer of her dresser, underneath all the heavy jumpers she wouldn't need again until the window.

Exhausted and panting, Poppet collapsed onto her bed. The adrenaline that had fuelled her outbursts was wearing off and the heavy blanket of fatigue swept over her again. She took off her robes, changed into the comfiest pair of pyjamas she had and got under her blankets, shutting the world out. Despite her exhaustion, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing. The lingering question kept her up. _Did I do the right thing?_

"Poppet?"

Poppet stirred, peering over her protective blanket layer to see Florence entering their dorm room. She grunted something inaudible. Florence walked towards her bed, pausing in front of the James related mess on the floor.

"Wow. I'm guessing it's not good news for you and James?"

"You think?" Poppet bit, putting her head back under the blanket.

"What happened, sweetie?" Florence asked, sitting down on Poppet's bed and kicking off her shoes. They were black stilettos with a strap across the ankle. Poppet looked up and have her a sceptical look.

"Why did you wear those to lessons? You know the floors of our school are primarily flagstone, right?" Poppet inquired, shifting in bed and sitting up, allowing room for Florence to slide in next to her.

"They make my legs look great," Florence shrugged, lifting up the duvet and popping her legs under it.

"Is it something to do with Blane?" Poppet asked, scathingly.

"No," Florence said, "Logan, actually. I'm trying to seduce him so Blane will actually commit to ending things with me."

"That's _the_ most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Poppet said, gigging. She could really use some comic relief. "Why don't you just talk to him and ask him if he's okay with you two seeing other people? It's been like a month."

"I can't do that," Florence said, solemnly. "I want to shock him into thinking like 'damn, this girl has game, I better fucking commit'. You know?"

"I sometimes refuse to believe you're a real person."

Florence stuck her tongue out at Poppet. "Do you want to talk about what happened to make this-" She gestured to the James-related mess on the floor, "-happen? Because if not, I totally respect that."

Poppet sighed. She told her the whole story. With shaking breaths, she told her all about the letter and the fight. Florence listened, not saying a word. By the end of the story, Poppet had tears on her face and a heavy, sinking feeling in her stomach. She couldn't believe what had happened and somehow telling Flo had made it sink in.

Once Poppet had finished, Florence finally spoke. "Oh, Pops."

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

"It sucks but I'm not surprised," Florence's honesty was a blow to Poppet's chest.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so selfless and he's so selfish. Everything about that relationship was for him. I don't know the dynamic behind closed doors, but it seemed to me like he always called the shots. It was like it was the James Show and you were his glamorous assistant."

Poppet froze. It was so accurate. "At Shell Cottage, we were kissing. It got pretty heated and I went to take it further. He didn't let me."

"Let me guess, it had to be on his terms," Florence said, rolling her eyes.

Poppet's morals suddenly went out the window. "He told me it was because he was a virgin and was embarrassed by his lack of experience."

Florence laughed, coldly. "Do you believe him?"

"Well, yeah. The sex was bad, Flo. He didn't give me any reason not to believe him," Poppet said, weakly.

Florence laughed again. "Did you fake it?"

"Well, kinda. He was too busy having his own fun, so I mean he didn't really notice," Poppet said, with a small, watery smile.

"Selfish. I told you," Florence looked pleased with herself. "Was it just the first time that was bad?"

"It got better, I guess. The second week of Easter, when we met up a few times, it was getting there. Last night was pretty good and this morning- oh Merlin, this morning! That was only this morning!" Poppet was aghast. "I can't believe how much it's all changed since then."

"It's weird, isn't it?" Florence said, putting her arm around her best friend in a comforting manner. "You'll be alright though, cherub. You don't need that prick in your life. Think about it, we're both single now! We could date those Zabini twins in Slytherin! One each! They're hot!"

"Maybe," Poppet said, distantly.

"What I don't get is why Tobias didn't say anything to you sooner," Florence wondered aloud.

"He was embarrassed that I'd rejected him, I guess. There's nothing more fragile than the male ego."

"But you tried to talk to him, when we first got back, didn't you? You would have thought he wouldn't have ignored you?" Florence sighed.

"I don't know. I sometimes wish I was a Seer, you know. Then I'd know all this stuff," Poppet pondered.

The two girls chatted about nothing on Poppet's bed for quite some time. Gossip and idle chat took Poppet's mind of James. Soon, she felt like she could actually go to sleep. Florence went off to dinner, promising Poppet she'd bring some food back, and Poppet settled down in her bed, snuggling into the warm blankets and blocking out the world. Soon she was fast asleep, leaving all her woes behind in the waking world.

* * *

 **AN:** _wow i just broke my own heart. Did Poppet do the right thing? James... tsk tsk Mr Potter. We have just 3 more chapters until the end. Thank you for being on this journey with me. I love you all. Sorry if this is really long._


	32. Dealing With It

The next few weeks were difficult. Poppet mourned the loss of her relationship in stages. These stages generally make her unpleasant to be around.

Anger: For the first week, Poppet was livid. She couldn't even look at James. She kept away from him at all times. Any time she saw his face, she'd shake with rage and want to punch him. Thankfully, he kept well out of her way. Florence had picked up all the photos of James on the floor and had hidden them somewhere. Poppet was so mad. ("I want them back! I want to shred them!"). Florence didn't give in.

Devastation: ... and then came the crying. For the second week, Poppet was weepy and clingy and spent a lot of time in bed. She didn't turn up for meals, barely even made it to lessons, and was rarely seen without a pint of ice cream and a giant ladle. She lived under a mountain of tissues. When she wasn't guzzling ice cream, she was sobbing to one of her poor friends about the good old days.

Repression: Poppet's catchphrase for this phase was "I don't care". A fun trick of hers was to ask after him and then, before anyone could answer, she'd quickly say "Oh wait, I forgot! I don't care!" It wasn't funny the first time or the fortieth time. Everyone laughed woodenly to make her feel better and it seemed to work. Flo was at her wits end. It was difficult having an emotionally unstable friend.

Acceptance: Poppet was here now and this was good. She didn't find that James was on her mind 24/7. It would catch her out. She'd suddenly realise that she hadn't thought about him all day, and she'd smile to herself. This was where she wanted to be. This was where everyone wanted her to be.

James had one phase: pretending it didn't happen. Yeah, he was much quieter and sometimes even down but he put on a happy front for everyone around him but Poppet wondered what he was like behind closed doors. She was mad at him still. She accepted the break up, but she refused to talk to him properly on principle, as what he did was terrible. He would try to talk to her and even flirt with her but her replies would be monosyballic and snappy. Poppet was desperate to have him back in her life but some greater force was repelling her from doing so.

* * *

After practice one Friday, Poppet, Albus and Florence walked back together. Rosie had gone to help James put away the equipment. It was a sunny afternoon at the end of May. The match was tomorrow. Everyone was an interesting mixture of nervous and optimistic. Despite the obvious rifts in the team, practice had been good. Nothing drives a team together like two broken up couples and an asshole with a damaged ego. Poppet's stomach growled underneath her Quidditch robes. "I'm so hungry," she complained, clutching her stomach with her hands.

"I don't think I can eat," Albus said, shaking his head, "I'm way too nervous."

"But it's fajita night," Florence said, with a laugh.

"I do like fajitas," Albus noted, his broom slung casually over his shoulder.

"I hope we win tomorrow," Poppet said, with a sigh, "I really need a party in my life right now."

"Parties when we win the cup are so much wilder," Florence enthused, "I got so drunk last year. It was great."

"Didn't Ravenclaw win last year?" Poppet asked, shooting her best friend a sceptical look.

"Yeah, but I got invited to the party anyway... I went as Quinton Treager's date," Florence explained.

"Who's Quinton Treager?" Poppet asked.

"I don't know – some Ravenclaw seventh year. I just used him for an invite to be honest," Florence laughed.

"You're a cruel person," Albus tutted.

"Truly wicked," Poppet nodded.

"James' been more upbeat this week," Albus commented, absently.

Poppet felt her stomach twist.

"Quidditch always pumps him up," Florence said, smiling. Poppet felt her watchful gaze resting on her but she didn't look up.

"I was worried after... recent events that he'd not pull his weight on the team," Albus said, carefully, "But it seems to have had the complete opposite effect."

"You're welcome," Poppet said, dully. Nobody responded to this. It almost made it worse.

* * *

Poppet, Florence, Rose and Albus found themselves walking the exact same path the next morning only this time they were walking towards the pitch. Poppet felt as though a large weight was in her in the pit of her stomach. The nerves had really hit her this morning when from down the table she watched James push his breakfast around her plate. Seeing him in such a state made her nervous and then she internally scolded herself for allowing him to make her feel any kind of emotion other than rage.

"I don't think I've ever felt so sick," Rose said, her voice slightly shaking. "I so want us to win."

"Me too," Albus replied, distantly. His green eyes were dark and troubled this morning. Everyone was a mess.

The stadium was full by the time they got there. At the sight of the four players clad in claret Gryffindor Quidditch robes, the stands went wild. Boos came from the Slytherin and Hufflepuff stands but Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were going wild. Poppet gave a quick wave to her fellow students before ducking into the changing rooms. James was already there, pacing up and down the length of the room. When he saw his brother, cousin, friend and ex-girlfriend enter the tent he stopped and turned to face them. "I'm fucking shitting myself."

"Language," Rose tutted, disapprovingly.

"We're going to get so fucked out there," James said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck in an obsessive manner. He was in pieces.

Poppet had the overwhelming urge to hug him. She wished she could open up her arms, take him in them and hold him tightly, just to reassure him. However, she knew she couldn't. It would just be awkward. She wondered how long it would be before it would be deemed not awkward. Honestly, she had no idea.

"We'll be fine," Albus assured his older brother, "I think you're forgetting that we're unbeaten too!"

"Al's right," Poppet offered, weakly, "I'll just hold onto the Quaffle so Lucas can't score and you just try and get the snitch."

"Possession is key," Florence reminded him.

"That's not a bad plan at all," James refused to meet Poppet's gaze. "If you chasers just pass the ball between each other and keep it off Hufflepuff then Lucas can't score anything."

"So like filibustering but with a ball?" Rose asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," James said. "Just like that, whatever the fuck that means."

Rose was probably about to explain to James what filibustering meant but the five of them were interrupted by Blane and Tobias who walked through into the room at that exact moment, laughing and joking in a generically laddish manner. They fell silent as they entered the room.

"Good luck, everyone," Tobias said, stiffly.

James told them both of the change of tactic and they nodded solemnly. Then, it was the waiting game. Finally, Madame Hooch called them out of the changing rooms and the seven hopefuls in claret robes strode confidently across the pitch to the centre. The Hufflepuffs were coming from the other end, a vision in mustard yellow. James shook the hand of Lucas Smith, who smiled cockily at him. Lucas then offered a wink at Poppet before mounting his broom, along with the rest of his team.

And then, they were off. It was a fine day for Quidditch and Poppet was pleased. The air was crisp and clean and the sky was clear and blue. Poppet soared up above the crowd and did a big circle, assessing the situation.

" _IT'S THE DAY WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! TODAY, HUFFLEPUFF OR GRYFFINDOR WILL WALK AWAY WITH THE TROPHY!"_

Poppet swooped down from her birds-eye view and straight into the action. Tobias had the Quaffle. He passed it to Poppet who passed it to Albus. Poppet then flew up above Albus and he passed to her. She knocked it right back to Tobias and the same pattern happened over and over again. The crowd were getting increasingly irritated.

" _THE GRYFFINDOR CHASERS SEEM TO HAVE A VERY INTERESTING TACTIC THERE... THEY'RE NOT LETTING HUFFLEPUFF EVEN GET A LOOK-IN!"_

The crowd began to boo the Gryffindors, as it had been half an hour and there still hadn't been a goal. Despite their best efforts, the Hufflepuff beaters had not managed to knock a bludger into any of the chasers yet. Rose or Blane were always on hand to deflect them. James was dipping in and out of the action, keeping his eye out for the snitch. Florence almost looked as if she were going to fall asleep on her broom she was so bored.

" _FINALLY! LUCAS SMITH HAS MANAGED TO GRAB THE QUAFFLE AND... HE SCORES! 10 POINTS TO HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 _Oops._ Poppet hadn't been concentrating and the ball had soared over her shoulder and right into the gloved hands of Lucas Smith who had expertly knocked it through the hoop. Glowering, Tobias pulled up next to her. "That's your fault!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" Poppet winced.

Luckily, possession was soon back to Gryffindor and the filibustering was going a treat again. Poppet was aware that this made for a very boring match for spectators and it wasn't the brutal blood bath they were hoping it to be but it was working for the Gryffindor team. They'd been playing for about forty-five minutes when Albus signalled to Tobias and Poppet that he was going to try and score to spice things up and he managed it, making it a level playing field at 10 points each.

 _"_ _THIS COULD POSSIBLY BE THE DULLEST MATCH IN HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH HISTORY!"_

An hour had gone by and Hufflepuff were now up by 10 points. They'd managed to get the Quaffle again, much to the delight of the crowd. Poppet had the Quaffle tucked under her arm. She dodged a black-haired Hufflepuff chaser and passed the ball to Tobias who was too near the goal to resist. Gryffindor scored. The crowd suddenly stirred with excitement. Cheering began. Poppet looked around and saw James shooting upwards, faster than she'd seen him fly before. On his tail was the Hufflepuff seeker, who was a small girl with mousy brown hair.

 _"_ _THE SEEKERS HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH! THIS MATCH IS FINALLY ABOUT TO END! BUT IT'S STILL ALL TO PLAY FOR!"_

But it wasn't all to play for. As James' gloved hand found itself caged around the golden snitch, Poppet's heart swelled. They'd done it! They'd won! Lucas Smith looked like he was about to kill a man; James looked like he was about to explode from being so happy. The Gryffindor team, suddenly forgetting all rifts and ties, landed and enveloped each other in a huge group hug. It truly was an awesome moment. Parents flooded onto the pitch but it was all a blur. Poppet remembered hugging her own parents and then hugging Ginny and even Harry. She wondered why they were so chummy with her. Surely breaking their son's heart was not a good thing.

"You played well." A voice as smooth as butter sounded from behind Poppet. She whipped around and there was Lucas Smith. His face was red from the heat and his straw-coloured hair was messy and tangled from the wind. He was a whole head taller than James and Poppet had to almost crane her neck to even look him in the eye.

"Thanks," Poppet said, unsure of herself.

"I didn't realise you could... handle balls so well." Was he flirting? Poppet was definitely sure he was flirting.

"I'm alright at handling balls," Poppet shrugged. Was she flirting back?

"I should think you are," Lucas was smirking. He was attractive; you couldn't deny that simple fact. He was a nice person as well. Hufflepuffs usually are. "Maybe we should hang out more. I'd like to see more of you off the pitch."

"Oh –"

But Poppet didn't have time to answer before James was by her side, hanging around like a bad smell. "She can't hang out with rivals."

"Chill out, Potter. You won the cup."

"You're still a rival," James stated.

" _You're_ still clearly hung up on her," Lucas said coldly before walking off.

" _Asshole!_ " Poppet said, turning on him suddenly.

"I was just trying to-"

"James, we're not together anymore. You can't dictate my life like that. I can hang out with whoever the hell I want. Keep your nose out of my business!" Everyone was looking at Poppet. Oops.

"Fine," James grumbled, turning and walking away.

 _Well done Poppet, you successfully ruined what was meant to be a happy occasion. You win the prize for biggest asshole of the hour. Well done you._

* * *

Dressed like a classy prostitute, Poppet was more than ready for a party. Her black bralet and tight body con skirt made for perfect party attire. Tonight was about letting her hair down, having fun and not thinking about her stupid, gorgeous asshole of an ex boyfriend. Tonight was about one final send off to her sixth year of Hogwarts. Tonight was about her friends. Florence, Jocelyn, Roxanne and Poppet all strolled down into the common room an 8pm and the party was in full swing. People were dancing; music was blaring; drinks were flowing. Poppet couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be more. Two shots of vodka later and Poppet was swaying and singing at the top of her voice to the catchy wizard chart song that was blaring through the speakers.

00:00: Shots. Shots. Shots. James drank a trophy full of fire whiskey out of the cup they'd just won. Poppet's head was spinning.

01:00: Shots. Shots. Shots. Poppet was half naked and dancing on the table. She couldn't feel her legs.

01:30: Shots. Shots. Shots. Florence and Blane were making out in the corner, as if nothing had changed. Poppet vomited, but it wasn't from watching them eating each other's faces.

02:00: Shots. Shots. Shots. Roxanne and Logan from the year above had gone upstairs together. Poppet couldn't see straight.

03:00: Shots. Shots. Shots. Jocelyn was on the floor, crying with laughter over a joke about bunnies. Poppet laughed with her.

04:00: Shots. Shots. Shots. Poppet was lying back in James Potter's bed while he climbed on top of her. She wouldn't remember this in the morning.

04:15: Shots. Shots. Shots. Tobias passed out on the rug in front of the fire.

04:30: Shots. Shots. Shots. Poppet was fucking her ex-boyfriend and was too drunk to think about the disastrous effect this would have.

6 AM. No more shots. The music died out. The alcohol had all gone. Everyone in Gryffindor Tower was passed out, asleep or just silent. What a truly wild night.

 **AN:** _I WENT TO THE HARRY POTTER STUDIOS TODAY AND IT WAS GREAT! I really hope you liked this chapter. It's not one of my faves but I played around with structure this chapter and I hope the risk paid off. I didn't want to add more fillers. 2 more chapters til the ending! The last chapter is more of an epilogue though. Basically, I know getting drunk and sleeping with an ex is totally cliché. What will James and Poppet do next? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews. See you all in the PENULTIMATE chapter of Not Ideal. Bye xxx_


	33. Not Ideal

Everything seems like a good idea when you're drunk. The drunker you get, the less you care about the consequences of your actions. Poppet woke up with her head on James' bare chest and tried to piece together what had happened the night before. Honestly, she couldn't remember hardly anything. From her pounding headache and the queasiness in her stomach she knew too much alcohol had been consumed and from the fact she was lying naked in bed with someone she knew that mistakes had been made.

"Good morning." His voice was husky and groggy and Poppet felt herself flinch when he spoke.

"What have we done?" Poppet said, exasperated.

"I don't know," James admitted.

"It's so... messy," Poppet said, removing her head from James' chest and lying back next to him in the bed. She stared up at the top of the four poster bed, her eyes tracking the patterns in the shiny mahogany. Poppet knew James was looking at her but she didn't give him the satisfaction of looking back.

"I miss you," James sighed.

Poppet paused. "I miss you too."

"I know I fucked up."

"You did."

"But I am sorry. You know that I'm sorry, don't you?"

Poppet paused again. "I know."

"I don't expect you to take me back but I would at least like us to be friends," James said, quietly. "I've done a lot of terrible things but breaking your heart is the worst thing I have ever done. Hurting you was the biggest mistake of my life and I'm so sorry."

"Oh, sweetie," Poppet said, with a sigh. She wasn't the kind of person who called people 'sweetie' often but it seemed like a sweetie moment. "I'd like that. I'd like us to be friends again."

Poppet had no idea what the time was but she knew it was probably still pretty early. The dorm room was empty apart from Poppet and James which was probably just as well as they were both stark naked in his bed. Dappled sunlight danced on the flagstone floor underneath them. Poppet found something almost romantic about lying unclothed in bed with someone she once loved.

"I'm glad," James said, slowly, "I fucking missed you, Hastings. I really did."

Poppet repositioned herself so she was cuddled into his side. Shocked, James hurriedly put his arm around her and she placed her head on his chest. It would be so easy to fall in love with him again. It could come as naturally as breathing. She hadn't thought about it, due to the fact that she had been so angry at him, but she really loved his company.

"Do you remember how this happened?" Poppet asked, suddenly.

"How we ended up sleeping together?" James replied.

"Yeah."

"No," James admitted, "I don't."

Poppet didn't say anything for a while. "Well, if we didn't remember then it didn't count as bonus night."

"Huh?" James was perplexed.

"You know, bonus night. You sleep with an ex for one night, no strings attached. That would have been last night for us but since neither of us remember it..."

Poppet didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it. Maybe she was still mildly drunk, who knows? The thought of spending a Sunday morning in a warm dorm room between the sheets with James was so appealing to her.

"Poppet Hastings, are you suggesting that we engage in sexual relations right now?" Poppet couldn't see James' face but she knew he was smirking.

"Quite possibly, James Potter," she replied.

"But wouldn't that make the whole moving on thing a lot harder?" James asked.

"No..." Poppet grumbled, unconvincingly. "Look, to get over someone you have to get under someone."

"Yes but I don't think the person you're trying to get over should be the one you also get under," James laughed.

"Look, do you want to have sex with me or not because I can leave-"

"Ah, fuck it," James said, rolling Poppet off of him and climbing on top of her, kissing her neck and running his electric touch all over her body and Poppet hated how much she loved it.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Florence demanded as Poppet sauntered down the stairs of the boys' dorms and into the common room, wearing nothing but a robe. She was in a dream-like state, where everything was ultraviolet. "Actually, you don't need to tell me where you've been because I already know. My question is now _why?!_ "

Poppet shrugged, "I was drunk."

"You weren't this morning," Florence retorted.

"How did you know we had sex this morning?" Poppet asked, confused.

"I didn't until just now," Florence said, smiling smugly.

"I know I should feel terrible about what we did but I just had four orgasms and sadly I could not care less," Poppet said, sitting down on the sofa next to Florence and sighing heavily.

"Gross."

"You're one to talk, anyway! You were definitely making out with Blane last night!" Poppet exclaimed.

"Yeah but we didn't have sex, Pops," Florence said, defensively.

"Maybe you should've done and then you might not be so uptight this morning," Poppet teased.

Flo ignored her. "Have you talked to James about what this means?"

"Can't two people just have casual sex these days without having to think about their feelings?" Poppet said, exasperated.

"Of course they can, but not when it's you and James," Florence pointed out, "You tried casual before and remember how that turned out?"

"Okay, so you have a point," Poppet said, begrudgingly.

"Poppet, do you want to be with him? Answer me honestly."

Poppet paused. Her initial reflex response was _NO!_ He manipulated and lied his way into this relationship. How could she forgive that? Yet, this morning it was so easy. It would be so easy to go back to him and tell him that she loved him and for everything to go on as it was before. Maybe he had changed. But what if he hadn't? Was Poppet prepared to take that risk with him? Everything with him was so good.

"I don't know."

"Don't pussyfoot around this, Poppet."

"I'm not! I honestly don't know!" Poppet exclaimed. Her cheeks were hot and red.

"Do you see a future for you both?" Florence pressed.

"Enough with the third degree!" Poppet snapped, more aggressively than she would have liked.

"Sorry," Florence mumbled, "I just think you can't mess with his head like this. It's all or nothing. You have a decision to make, Poppet."

Poppet scowled. Florence was right. She wondered how confused James would feel about this morning. Poppet was confused about her own actions herself. But she didn't know what she wanted. This morning with James had been so lovely and had reminded her that she did still have feelings for him, no matter how hard she tried to cover it up. Why was she not going back to him? Out of pride? "I'll go and talk to him."

"You might want to put some clothes on first," Florence commented.

"I have a robe on. I'm fine."

"Put some clothes on."

"This is clothes! I'm covered!"

Florence rolled her eyes as Poppet turned away from her, walking towards the boys' dorms. What would she say? She wasn't sure. When she saw James, she hoped she'd know. She knocked the door before she entered. James was hesitant about letting her in. When she entered, she knew why. He was in just his boxers. His hair was messy from sleep. His eyes looked sleepy and glossy. Poppet sighed. _Merlin, have mercy on me._

"We need to talk, I think," Poppet said, slowly. She felt awkward.

"I think we do too," James said, quietly.

"First of all, I'm sorry for this morning. It must've been confusing for you. I didn't mean to mess with your head or anything like that and it was selfish and impulsive of me," Poppet said, with a sigh. She sat down on James' bed and he sat down next to her with no hesitation. Her hands were in knots on her lap. James watched her facial expressions carefully, as if he would be tested on her face after this conversation was done.

"That's okay," James replied after a painful pause.

"Is it?" Poppet questioned.

"Yes," James said, firmly, "I was confused but it was worth it. To have you back in my life is worth a bit of confusion."

Poppet shuddered. He knew all the right things to say. Whether he meant them or not, they worked a treat on Poppet. She'd never felt so out-of-touch with her feelings. Without sounding cliché, her heart was saying one thing and her head was saying another. Confusion split her soul like a Horcrux.

"Where do we go from here?" Poppet whispered, not looking up at him.

James shifted on the bed. "Well, that's up to you. I know what I want. It's whether you want it too."

Poppet asked a question that she already knew the answer too. "What do you want?"

"You. That won't change."

Poppet wasn't sure if she wanted to hear that or not. Lucas Smith had been right. James was still hung up on her. She felt as if she were being annoying, prolonging her decision making on purpose for dramatic effect but she had to weigh up the options.

"Look," he said, suddenly, "I know that I did a really bad thing but I never meant to hurt you. All I want is for you to be happy. When I sent that letter, you being happy was no my main goal. My main goal was to get you to be mine. Then I fell in love with you. I realised that your happiness created and fuelled my happiness. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you, or lose you. Hurting you was never my intention. You have to know that. What I did was purely self-interested. I don't think like that anymore. Not since I fell in love with you."

Every single word was a punch in the stomach that Poppet thought she'd never recover from. Poppet couldn't deny that he had a way with words. James looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I don't-"

"I need to know now if there's no chance for us, Poppet. I need to know. Because if not, I'll move on. I'll stop hoping. I'll stop praying. I'll stop crying. But if you think there could be, if you're still in love with me... Tell me. I need you to be honest with me. Don't hold back. I don't want you to worry about hurting me. At this point, I just need to know."

"I'm so confused," Poppet admitted, "I – I want to forgive you but I don't know if I should."

James sighed, "What I did was inexcusable. I understand that. But what you're doing to me now is not ideal."

"I know," Poppet mumbled, her head in her hands. "I'm sorry for being so annoying."

James laughed, "It's fine. I'm used to it by now."

"I just worry about what everyone else will say. I don't want to be called weak for taking you back," Poppet looked up at him with shining blue eyes and he looked away.

"This isn't about anyone else. It's about you and I."

Poppet remembered way back to March, when Darling had given her advice on her relationship. _Your personal happiness is valued above everyone else's when it comes to your relationship. And, if they're decent people, they will see that._ Darling was right. James was – she hated to admit it – right. She needed to stop worrying about everyone else and make decisions based on what she wanted. James was the only person who could truly make her selfish and impulsive and she needed to utilise that here.

There was silence between the two of them for a while. Poppet felt that this conversation would ideally not have happened on a day when they were too hung over to really think straight. _Ideally._ Nothing was ideal in Poppet's world. Ideally, she wouldn't have had to move schools at all. Ideally, she wouldn't have fallen in love with her best friend's cousin. Ideally, she wouldn't have aided him cheating on his girlfriend. Ideally, none of the events that had happened to her in the past nine months would have happened. But that's life. It's all very well and good to wish for something to be ideal but this had happened now and it was time to pick herself up off the ground and deal with it. Life is not ideal. That's just something you have to accept.

James finally broke the silence by taking her left hand lightly in his and holding it. "I don't want to pressure you, Pops."

"No," Poppet said, quietly. "You need to."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Positive. Ask me."

James faltered for a second before finally biting the bullet. "Okay. Do you want to give this another shot?"

* * *

 **AN:** _Sorry for the cliffhanger! Last chapter is the last EVER! Will she give it another shot? Won't she? Predictions in the reviews are loved! Thanks for all the support, by the way. I have only ever finished one fanfiction before and now this is almost over. Just the epilogue to go!_


	34. Goodbye, Hogwarts!

The enchanted ceiling above their heads shone with stars. The Great Hall was decked out in all yellow, as Hufflepuff had managed to secure the most House Points this year. Gryffindor had come a slightly embarrassing third after Slytherin. Frowns on the members of Ravenclaw had slightly lightened their spirits though. Poppet had just finished her meal and everyone was waiting for Professor Clearwater to make her end of year speech. She couldn't believe it has been a year. It only felt like yesterday she was sat at this table, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of people from the same family in one house. Nine months ago she never would have dreamed that she'd be sat at this table and actually have friends.

James squeezed her hand under the table and she turned to look at him. In a predictable turn of events, Poppet had taken him back. Everyone was overjoyed. Even Roxanne had smiled when she'd told them of the news. Poppet had plans to go away with James for a week in the summer, just the two of them, and she was very excited. Everything really seemed to be back on track again. "Daydreaming?" James asked, with a coy smile.

"Maybe," Poppet replied, with a sigh.

James had been beside himself in the past few weeks because Albus had got himself a girlfriend. Emily, from Ravenclaw, and Albus had really been hitting it off and this weekend Albus had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. Thankfully, Emily had said yes and now poor Albus was the butt of every joke that James made, even when Albus himself wasn't present.

Florence was tucking into a steak. Veganism, she had decided, wasn't for her. Blane was sat as far away from her as he could get. She'd also decided that he wasn't for her in a moment of self-empowerment and told him she would be seeing other people, whether he liked it or not. Poppet admired her best friend's balls.

"I'd like to make a toast," Albus said, suddenly. He grabbed his glass and held it up, clearing his throat as he did so.

"I can already predict how this is going to go. 'To Emily, thank you for being the first girl ever to find me attractive. I better hold on to you, as you may be the last.'" James started hysterically laughing and Albus shot him a look of disgust.

"Ignore him, Al," Roxanne said, shooting daggers at James.

"Thanks, Rox. I'd like to toast to friendship, to family and most importantly to Poppet for putting up with my arse of a brother. You have the patience of a saint," Albus said, extending his glass. "Cheers!"

Everyone clinked their glasses together, laughing and chattering. Even James did, begrudgingly. They were silenced by Professor Clearwater who made her way up to the podium, her eyes glistening. She spoke about another great year at Hogwarts and then announced the retirement of Professor McGonagall. Everyone whooped and cheered as McGonagall stood up, waving to everyone around her with a warm smile. Clearwater then went on to announce that Neville Longbottom would be taking her place as Head of Gryffindor and the Wotters went crazy, standing up and cheering for their family friend. Professor Longbottom blushed, tipping his glass in the direction of the Wotters.

Poppet looked around at everyone and smiled. She only had one year left of all of this. It was almost over. She'd need to cherish every moment until this time next year to make sure that none of it went to waste. Before Hogwarts, Poppet had known what it had been like to be in love with a person but she never thought she'd ever be in love with her entire life. That was a nice feeling. It was a very nice feeling indeed.

 **AN:** _So, that's it! A very happy ending, I think. Poppet went from insecure and friendless to surrounded by people that loved her and that consequently helped her become a better person and I'm so proud of what she became. Maybe it was cliché to have James and Poppet get back together but I really wanted to end it on a happy note. It'll be sad to say goodbye to these characters but I am so happy to have created something that I am proud of, despite it being Harry Potter fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who read this, followed it or reviewed it at any point. You've kept me going and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that. Special thanks to Lauren, Rose, Emily and Aliyah for being 'Chloe's Fanfic Squad' and supporting me with your honest feedback and friendly words. Em, you got what you wanted in the end! You're dating Albus! These 81,000 words were sometimes a challenge to write but I am so happy I managed it. Thanks for everything! PS: If you enjoyed this and want to see more from me then I am starting a new Teddy/Victorie fic set in the same universe as Poppet, James and co. but just in the past, during Teddy's last year at Hogwarts. It's going to be called "In Trouble Again" and I'm excited about it._


End file.
